Home
by ZachMercurious
Summary: Time Travel has never been fully understood, not even by the great Bulma Briefs. Time flows like a river, never changing course. Even if something disturbs the surface and creates ripples, time will always correct itself. What ripples has Trunks' actions in the past made, and are they still shaping time around him? Rated M for language and later chapters! Future Trunks x 18
1. Chapter 1: Mission Successful?

**A/N: Time Travel was never fully be understood, not even by the great Bulma Briefs. Time flows like a river, never changing course. Even if something disturbs the surface and creates ripples, time will always correct itself. What ripples has Trunks' actions in the past made, and are they still shaping time around him?**

 ** **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super, and Dragonball GT are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release!****

 **Chapter 1: Mission Successful?**

He had did it. With the help of Goku, Gohan and his father, Vegeta, Trunks had successfully prevented the living hell that would come to be his time line. Well, it wouldn't happen again. But thanks to all of them he was no strong enough to destroy the androids of his time line and bring peace back to the world. Maybe, just maybe, he could talk his mother into allowing him to travel to Namek as well. He could use their Dragon Balls to fix the mess on Earth, and maybe even bring his friends back to life. Before that, and after the androids, he'd have to kill Cell. No doubt that creature was somewhere lurking, waiting for his chance to try and steal Trunks' time machine. He wouldn't let that happen, not again. The Cell in this time line stood no chance at his Super Saiyan might. His Saiyan blood boiled at the chance to fight for Earth's destiny, and wrestle it from the clutches of those that sought to bring harm to the Earth. Well, he'd admit, it was really just for the fight.

The time machine beeped only a few seconds after leaving the past, signaling that it was arriving back in his time line. West City came rushing to his eyes as he appeared above it. It didn't look too much worse for wear. While it had suffered from the androids initial onslaught, it was still (mostly) standing. Most of it's inhabitants had fled, though, preferring to live out in the wilderness than in any place that would attract androids to a large settlement. Those who did stay lived out of bomb shelters. Even the Capsule Corps building was lived more in the lower floors than the upper.

The time machine zipped down toward the ground, finding the lawn of the Capsule Corps building. Grass lay flat as a compression came from the machines thrusters, and it finally settled on the ground. It opened much too slow for Trunks' liking, but he waited. He was anxious to see his mother and report his success—and to inform her that he was strong enough beat the androids himself now. With a small his, the dome finally opened and Trunks grabbed the side, leaping out. Quickly pressing a button and returning the machine to it's capsule state, Trunks broke into a full sprint. Elated, he nearly bowled the door off it's hinges as he entered the house. What he found made him stop.

His mother had never been a neat freak, as she insisted that most genius' were simply not very tidy in their work. The house, however, looked as if it had not been lived in quite awhile. A bookshelf stood by the door, one that was only waist high and Trunks ran a finger over the top. The film of dust that his digit disturbed was rather thick, which told him that this place had been abandoned for not months, but years. Just how long had he been gone? The time machine—he had double checked—was returning him not mere moments after he had left in the first place. At least, it was shooting for that. It couldn't have been this far off, that made no sense. He felt his stomach flopped as a scenario came to him. Had the androids attacked? No, that couldn't be right: the city was still standing. They barely left more than rubble in their wake. It was a game to them. Perhaps they had found out where he lived and targeted his mother? That still didn't explain why the house looked to be abandoned for years. Trunks shifted his weight, folding his jacketed arms across his chest as he took a deep breath. Closing his eyes, he felt out for his mother's ki.

While she was no stronger than most other humans on the planet, it wasn't a signature he would ever forget. Much like a mother's touch, or a mother's scent, nobody would forget those feelings from when they were a child. This was the same thing, in a way. His brow furrowed as he continued feeling out. He couldn't feel her, which made his veins run cold. Either she had been killed, or she wasn't in the city. An energy signature did reach him, though, feeling as if it was in the next town over. It was familiar in that it felt like Goku and his father's, but Trunks knew this energy well. This was no Saiyan, and no ally. This was Cell.

Had Cell gotten to his mother!? He shouldn't have been active yet, at least not so brazenly. As much as it pained Trunks to admit, he wouldn't have been able to find Cell this easily—especially if he had been around prior to his leaving. The creature feasted on people cautiously, so as to not bring his nor the android's attentions. Growling at the inability to make sense from this, Trunks did the only thing that made sense: he would go to confront Cell. The size of the power told him that this Cell was stronger than his first form should have been, and it was identical to when himself and Vegeta squared off with the creature. That meant, by logic, that Cell had absorbed one of the androids already.

Exiting the house, Trunks blasted off into the air the moment he left the threshold. West Brooke was the next town over, and that was where the energy was coming from. It had been abandoned, long since reduced to rubble by the androids. No buildings remained standing that were more than a dozen feet tall—and that was as debris. As he got closer, the trek would take him easily a half an hour, what he felt made him stop entirely. His mother's ki!

And it was right near Cell.

Letting out a roar, abandoning his intent to try and get the drop on Cell, Trunks felt the warmth of his Super Saiyan transformation wash over him as the golden aura exploded to life around him. Pouring energy into his flight, Trunks took off with a sonic boom. He continually poured more in, attempting to close the distance even as another sonic boom cracked the roof tops below him.

Cell stood with arms outstretched to his sides as the bullets struck his body. The crack of the last shot echoed off the walls of the dead city, muting out the sound of the blunted lead object that had struck Cell's chest as it bounced off the cracked concrete. His blue eyes, a gift from his previously acquired brother, surveyed the blue haired woman as she held the gun outstretched with both hands.

"Are you quite done," Cell asked, allowing his arms to drop.

Bulma felt tears well up into her eyes as she allowed the gun to drop. While she knew that most munitions wouldn't effect the bio-mechanical android, she had been specifically designing those to do the trick. This was the one and only field test she would have gotten, and she was sure she had done the job. Perhaps she overlooked something, but that didn't matter.

"Good. 18 and I have a date, you know," Cell said in finality as his tail whipped around, the end pointing at Bulma. It was poised to strike like a cobra and she didn't even register when it did so. All she could feel was a pair of arms yank her out of the way. She had been saved with such speed that it took her a moment to realize she was no longer standing in the street, but rather on the ruins of a parking garage nearby. As her feet touched the ground, her savior stepped in front of her.

"Bulma, you should run."

18 looked to the blonde haired woman. "18, I—" 

"Those bullets were our last chance. This bastard has to pay for what he did to 17," 18 said calmly. Her blue eyes were cold with hatred as she placed herself between Bulma and Cell.

"There you are," Cells voice came, though the tone was low and venomous.

"18, wait," Bulma cried out, but it fell upon deaf ears. 18 charged forward.

"You son of a bitch," she roared, and Cell's mouth turned into a sadistic grin as he rushed forward as well.

A familiar ki came to 18's senses and she stopped short. This proved to be her saving grace, as a human sized ball of golden light came careening onto the battlefield. It's target was not her, however, but rather Cell.

Cell had no time to react or sense the new arrival, so enthralled that he was about to acquire 18 as he was. The golden shrouded warrior careened into Cell with an outstretched fist. The sonic boom that Trunks had previously caused miles back caused the ground to tear behind him, slowly arriving to where he had struck Cell. The force of the blow sent the green android hurling away with a shout of alarm.

Trunks paid no heed to the rest of the battlefield. This bastard had almost killed his mother, and he would pay. There would be no mercy from the Saiyan swordsman. He burst after Cell, and before the creature could even right himself, Trunks appeared above him and slammed a heavy boot onto his stomach.

18 blinked, stunned by what she had just saw. Turning back to look at Bulma, who was clearly in a daze, 18 floated over to her. "Bulma, we have to leave," she spoke. Bulma merely replied with a dumbfounded nod, eyes still focused on the new arrival. She couldn't see their movements, and if 18 had been asked she would have admitted that Trunks' speed nearly surpassed all of her own senses. Grabbing Bulma into her arms, the blonde haired android took to the air, heading back towards Capsule Corps.

Cell slammed into the ground, and before the crater could begin forming, Trunks was upon him unleashing a flurry of punches into Cell's stomach. Finally, Cell managed a feeble defense by placing his arms in front, but the Super Saiyan wouldn't be deterred. Grabbing the arm, Trunks flung Cell behind him like a child would a frisbee. Turning, he watched as Cell righted himself and finally came to a stop.

The android moved to speak, but found himself retching. He felt sick to his stomach, and attempted to keep himself from throwing up. The damage had been done, however, and less than a second later, 17 was ejected from him, causing Cell to revert to his first form.

The black haired android fell towards the ground, covered in purple bile. Trunks wasn't about to take any chances and let out a shout as he fired an orb of golden energy into 17 as he fell. The explosion caused Cell to cover his eyes, though when he was able to see again, only tatters of 17s bandanna blew in the wind.

""NO," Cell roared, looking to Trunks with his snake like eyes. "I—! How are you..!? YOU'RE DEAD," Cell roared.

Trunks regarded him with a cold stair as that golden aura flared and released a compression of ki that caused Cell to be pushed back slightly. Reaching a hand back, Trunks secured the hilt of his sword. "No, Cell. You're the one who's dead."

Cell couldn't conceive how the young Saiyan was upon him, but he already was, sword over head. "This is it Cell! The nightmare is _over_!" Trunks brought the blade down, cleaving Cell in two right down the center. As the androids halves began to fall apart, Trunks tossed his sword into the air and stepped between the two pieces. A column of golden energy from each hand turned those pieces to little more than ash. It was then time for Trunks to survey the battlefield. His mother's ki was fine, but it was moving at a high rate of speed away from him. Had she developed a new type of craft that allowed for speeds that could rival even his flight? He grinned as he released his transformation, his long lavender hair falling to a rest. That was typical of his mother. While she was loathe to allow him to fight the androids (she never really _let_ him so much as he did it anyway), she had a lot of faith in Goku. She must have figured he'd come back successful. Turning back towards West City, Trunks brought his feet up, preparing to burst away. His sword slammed back into it's hilt and he burst off.

Trunks followed the ki all the way back to the capsule corps building—an odd choice, seeing as to how it had appeared to be abandoned. He watched as his mother stood on the lawn, where the time machine had been previously, and watched his approach. Landing, he gave her a wave. "Hey mom, I'm back!"

Bulma's eyes were narrowed with skepticism as she took a tentative step towards her son, arms half raised to her waist.

"Trunks?"

The lavender haired youth blinked. "Yeah, mom. C'mon, do I really look that different? I'm only a year older." He folded his arms, shifting his weight. Maybe it was the hair. He should have allowed the younger mother to cut it, but he wanted to get back as soon as possible.

Bulma took another step forward, before she rushed to the young man and hugged him. Trunks was taken aback by the force at which she careened into him. She sobbed into his chest, and Trunks felt the tears soak through his undershirt. "M-mom, what's wrong? I told you I'd go back and change the past. Mission successful," he said as he gently rubbed his mother's back. Bulma sniffed and leaned back, looking up at him with a furrowed brow.

"Trunks, wh-" She was cut off.

"It's nothing a good cleaning can't fix," 18 spoke as she exited the capsule corps building. She blinked a the sight, before she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Hey there handsome, it's been awhile."

Trunks grit his teeth and brushed his mother aside as he felt himself instinctively transform into a Super Saiyan. "MOM, RUN! ANDROID!"

Bulma shouted in alarm as Trunks both brushed her aside and shouted at her. 18 took a step back, the previous smirk she had leaving her face as fear gripped her features.

"Trunks, _what are you doing!?_ " Bulma cried as she ran in front of 18, arms out stretched to her sides.

"What am I doing!? Get away from that monster," Trunks called, obviously dismayed. 18 remained silent, eyes wide and Bulma blinked before she narrowed her eyes and stomped over to Trunks. Trunks watched his mother approach in a manner that meant he had done something wrong. Reaching him, Bulma brought her hand around, slapping Trunks across the cheek.

"I'm glad you're alive, but that's no way to speak to your girlfriend! I raised you better than that!"

 **A/N: Duh duh duh! Don't worry, this isn't going to be one of those "oh we're together? Ok cool" fics. There will be plenty of drama and plenty of action, after all there's still plenty of enemies that haven't appeared in Trunks' timeline yet! R &R please!**


	2. Chapter 2: Laid Bare

**A/N: Writing this just after the first chapter was posted. My original intent was to wait a week or so to judge reception, but...meh!**

 ** **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super, and Dragonball GT are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release!****

 **Chapter 2: Laid bare**

Trunks wasn't sure what shocked him more: the fact that his mother had struck him, or what she had said. He blinked in stunned silence, his golden aura from his Super Saiyan state fading, though the transformation remained. He opened his mouth to speak, but his mother cut him off.

"Nuh uh. Nothing justifies calling her that, Trunks. You've been acting strange since you've...well hell, I don't know what happened." Bulma's eyes burned with tears that started to form at the corners of her eyes. "Let's start with where the _hell_ you've been Trunks! We thought Cell killed you! You've been only Kami knows where this whole time doing, what? Training to become Super Saiyan? You couldn't tell us you were okay!?"

Trunks looked down at his mother, still slightly in shock. Killed be Cell? She shouldn't even know who Cell was. Hell, Cell shouldn't have even been active yet! Something had gone wrong, terribly wrong. Either he had crossed into another dimension or he simply returned to the wrong time line. The Trunks of this time line apparently lead a _very_ different life if he was killed by Cell and had started a relationship with one of the androids. The thought made him want to vomit. The androids of his time line weren't capable of compassion: their sole enjoyment and function was to destroy. They'd killed how many people? How many mothers, children and fathers? How many lives never got to be fully enjoyed because they were stolen away?

He allowed his eyes to fall on 18 who, much to his shock, appeared hurt. Though there were no tears, the look in her eyes showed that she was taken aback by either his words or actions. Maybe both.

No, this wasn't his time line. Frankly, this was some fucked up place he did _not_ want to be.

Finally, Trunks looked back to his mother, allowing his Super Saiyan transformation to fade, his long lavender hair falling back to his shoulders. He was satisfied that this 18 wasn't like the one from his own time line, thus he had no need to kill her. "Mom, listen I—"

Bulma looked to him, her eyes becoming red with the tears that flowed freely now. He placed his hands on her shoulders and gave his best comforting smile. "This is going to sound weird, but you have to promise to hear me out."

Bulma reached up and wiped her tears, sniffling slightly. "I'm just glad you're back...we thought you died, Trunks."

 _'Well, she wouldn't be wrong_ ,' Trunks thought to himself. He had died, after all, in his fight in the past. Still, he had to explain this the best he could.

"I'm not your Trunks," he started, and Bulma scoffed.

"Well, I mean I am your son...but I'm not _your son,_ " he followed up. Bulma raised a brow at him and 18 folded her arms as she stepped up to look him over.

"You are older," she confirmed. Trunks looked to her and nodded, though it was a rigid sort of nod.

"Listen: this time line...this reality that's yours, it isn't mine. My mother built time machine that allowed me to go back into the past. With it, I was to stop androids 17 and 18 from killing everyone we know—and to give Goku medicine for a heart virus that he was going to die from. After doing so I was...well I thought I was, on my way home to tell her the good news. Apparently something got messed up."

Bulma looked up at her son with furrowed brows and 18 was silent. The android moved fast, faster than Trunks in his normal state could perceive. From the position he was in, to the position he wound up in, Trunks gathered she had grabbed his head and forced him down before she began combing through his hair.

"H-hey," Trunks yelled, though 18 shushed him as she leaned over further, causing Trunks to blush as his forehead was buried in her chest.

"You clearly struck your head," she said in a casual tone. He managed to free himself, standing up straight as annoyance crossed his face.

"I did not. I'm telling the truth," Trunks shot back before he reached into his jacket. Removing his capsule case he produced the capsule that contained the time machine. Hurling a few feet away, the machine in question appeared in a 'bomf' and cloud of smoke. Bulma's eyes bulged at the appearance of the machine and 18's did the same.

"Trunks, this is..," she muttered, approaching the machine and running a hand over it.

"The time machine you built in my time line," Trunks finished, folding his arms across his chest. Quickly, he followed up. "Sorry.." He did feel bad. This mother of his had lost her son, and he was shattering all of her hopes that he was the son she lost.

"No, I mean, I was building something like this for 18...so that she could go back and save you," Bulma confessed. "Well, our Trunks." Trunks nodded in understanding, and 18 folded her arms under her chest.

"That might no be a good idea, though. If Cell was after the androids to become whole, having two 18s would double his chances. And 18 stood no chance against Cell's second form," Trunks said. 18 scoffed.

"I at least have to try," she said.

Trunks was about to comment that it'd be suicide if she went back, but he didn't care to. Who was he to care what happened to this time line's androids? If she wanted to go get herself killed, so be it. Still, there was a nagging feeling that these androids could have been different—such as they were in the past. He shrugged it off. They probably became different after Cell showed up and started trying to suck them up. Survival instinct caused people to do crazy things. Well, he supposed that wasn't true: the androids weren't 'people'.

"Trunks" Bulma called, having climbed up t look in the cockpit, "come here."

Trunks moved to the other side of the craft, climbing up to look. Bulma pointed to the dash that had the information about time lines. "Is this correct?"

Trunks peered over and looked to the console. What he read made his stomach sink. Every thing _was_ correct, it should have taken him home. He nodded mutely before he frowned. "Perhaps it's broken?"

Bulma gave a small smile. "Just like your father. I make you an elaborate machine and you break it with your clumsy Saiyan hands." Bulma climbed down from the cockpit and Trunks followed. "I'll take a look at it. With the schematics that I have, it shouldn't take more than a few days. But Trunks...I'm going to warn you now, there's a possibility that this thing isn't broken at all."

Trunks narrowed his eyes. "That's not possible. Changing the past creates a branching time line, it doesn't change the future that is already a reality."

"Not true," Bulma said, causing Trunks to raise a brow.

"But you told me-"

"Trunks, time travel is still a mystery. There are tons of theories out there, and it's never been done until now so there's a lot that's still unknown. Your actions in the past _could_ have changed your present.."

Trunks reeled at the thought. No, but that made no sense. If this was his present, and he had died, that meant that he should have appeared dead. That would mean there's was two of him? One here, now, and one in the Otherworld? Or maybe he just fell in on himself? Had his death in the past changed everything? Perhaps that was the key. Him dying in the past caused his present to change? Or perhaps there was something else? He reached up and ran his hands through his head. Bulma smirked at this.

"You're thinking too much," she commented. He sighed. No matter if this was his time line or another, his mother knew him, and knew him well. He couldn't fool her. "Something you did in the past, Trunks, could have caused this time to shift.

"But he died" 18 spoke up, walking around to Bulma's side, "and he isn't anything like the Trunks from our timeline."

"True," Bulma commented.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Trunks muttered.

"You shouldn't. You're an asshole," 18 said bluntly. "That time in the past must have let Vegeta rub off on you."

Trunks opened his mouth to speak, but Bulma stepped between the two. She knew them both well enough to know when a fight was about to take place. "Listen. Trunks, perhaps we should go inside. You can tell us all about what you did in the past. Perhaps we can find out what happened."

"And that's when I came back," Trunks said. They had gathered in underground laboratory. This one was similar to the one his mother always worked in, but apparently they had built tunnels to travel too and from. The upstairs was nothing more than an abandoned house, having literally went underground in hiding from Cell.

Bulma pinched her nose. "You...died," she asked, closing her eyes in frustration. "Trunks, that is what went wrong."

"I don't see how. I was brought back," Trunks offered.

"Yes, but you don't understand. You died. That means that everything you _could_ have done was erased—including returning and stopping the androids. When you were brought back everything was messed up. Time is a current, and if it's disturbed that's fine: it will keep flowing. But when you put an immovable object in it, the water will split around it creating two different rivers."

"Yes, branching time lines."

"Correct, but if you were to knock that immovable object away, or remove it, what happens? The river will come back together. Two separate time lines merged, Trunks. Yours and another that perhaps is similar to this one joined as one. Your death was probably the cause of it all, that immovable object." She gave a small smile. "Not so immovable with the Dragon Balls, though."

Trunks buried his forehead into his hands, remaining silent. So, there was a chance—a good one at that—that this was his home time line. His death had caused things to go astray and his revival molded his time line into it's current form. But the question that remained was what had happened in the past of this—his—time line. If the androids hadn't killed everyone, was it Cell? How could Cell, in his first form, have stopped all of the Z Fighters? Why hadn't Gero activated 17 and 18?

"Mom, can you tell me what happened in the past? I mean what happened to get the time line this way? I know that in my time line 17 and 18 murdered everyone before they started their rampage."

"As if I'd kill the people who tried to protect me from Cell," 18 scoffed, rolling her eyes. "That's borderline insane."

"There was no Cell in my time line," Trunks said flatly. "You do it because you enjoy watching other people suffer."

18 grit her teeth at this accusation, standing from where she had been seated. "You're making me want to consider it," she shot back. Trunks' own teeth grit and he moved to stand, but Bulma cleared her throat and spoke loudly.

"WELL! As far as how things had gotten to this state..."

 **A/N: The next chapter will discuss what happened in the past, why 18 is on their side, and 18 may find out that Trunks just murdered her brother. With her dead boyfriend's sudden re-appearance, she hasn't had time to consider what the ramifications of Cell dying means. Please read and review, as all reviews motivate me to work faster! No reviews tells me people don't like the story.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Past meets Present

**A/N: The "wtf happened" chapter, to explain what happened in Trunks' altered time line. Forewarning: It's double the length of the last two chapters!**

 _ **Reishin: You're correct, they could use the Dragon Balls, except...well they aren't there with Piccolo being dead. Perhaps a trip to Namek could be in order?**_

 ** **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super, and Dragonball GT are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release!****

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Past meets Present**

* * *

Master Roshi sat on his cushion, leaning forward as he watched the women on the screen perform their work outs. "Yeah, ladies, show me how to work it," the old man exclaimed, letting out a small laugh after this. Moments later, the program switched without his having done so.

"We interrupt your regularly scheduled program to bring you this special news bulletin! I am live here on Amenbo Island where strange men have appeared and are laying waste to the city using technology that has never been seen. We have reports of a man firing lasers from his eyes, causing an entire building to be destroyed," exclaimed the news caster who suddenly took the place of Master Roshi's beloved workout models.

"Dang-it...Krillin!"

* * *

It hadn't even been an hour when everyone landed on the plateau outside of Amenbo Island, surveying the town as more and more explosions began to rock the area. Tien and Piccolo remained stoic as they watched the destruction spread—they'd stop these monsters, that much was sure. What troubled them, though, was that they couldn't sense any source of energy doing this. That meant that it must have been some sort of craft, or robot, that was doing the damage. Mechanical beings wouldn't pose a problem for the Z Fighters. Krillin watched with grit teeth alongside Yamcha, and the last arrival was Gohan, coming to a jogging land near them.

"How's Goku," Krillin asked his best friend's son and Gohan frowned in response.

"Dad's not doing too well. Mom's taking care of him right now, but he's pretty sick," the young half saiyan admitted.

"Than we go without him," Piccolo said in finality. That seemed to settle any sort of debate, and the fighters burst into the air, heading toward the explosive city.

* * *

Tien fell back, panting to catch his breath. He was glad he had told Chiaotzu not to come. Whatever these things were, they certainly were tough. Before him stood a tall, thin older man. His eyes were an icy blue, and he surveyed Tien with a mocking superiority. Just to the front of him was a squat, pale man who's eyes matched the older man. He wore a sadistic grin as he approached Tien, speaking in a synthetic voice.

"And now, Tien, I am going to absorb all of your energy."

"Just what the hell are you guys," Tien asked.

"Oh, I suppose it's fine. We are androids, created by the brilliant scientist Dr. Gero. We were hoping that we would be able to fight Goku, drawing him out by causing this damage but alas: the man is too much of a coward to show. I suppose we will just have to kill him later," the older man spoke. "I am android 20, and my compatriot that is about to extinguish your life, is android 19."

19 approached Tien, but before he could reach him, Gohan sped into the fight. The others had been on the side lines, allowing Tien to fight first and apparently this was a bad call. They couldn't tell how strong these androids were, they couldn't sense their power. Their only chance was to attack them all at once.

Reaching the android, Gohan released a fierce kick, sending 19 spiraling away. Gohan planted his feet and placed his hands overlapping above his head before he fired a massive Masenko at the airborne android. The beam struck true, causing an explosion that rocked the ground.

"Gohan's got the right idea! Let's go guys," Yamcha cried as a white aura exploded to life around him. Leaping forward, Krillin followed suit alongside Piccolo. Krillin stopped to give Tien a senzu bean.

Android 20 gave a chuckle as he watched them swarm 19, the android swatting their attacks away or dodging them with relative ease. "Like lambs to the slaughter, eh? 19, finish them off."

"Understood," replied the synthetic voice. 19 ducked and came up quickly, headbutting Yamcha airborne before he brought a fist around, back handing Gohan into a parked car that had escaped the previous destruction. Turning quickly, side stepping to avoid a blow from Piccolo, the android grabbed him by the mouth, his grip tightening instantly. "I got you!"

Piccolo let out a grunt, feeling as if he was being drained. Thinking quickly, he placed his hand over 19s face. The icy blue eyes widened before Piccolo fired a column of golden energy point blank into the android. This caused 19 to release him falling back with his face shrouded in smoke.

"Mr. Piccolo," Gohan cried as he pushed himself up from the car.

"I'm fine. Don't let them grab you, they can steal your energy," Piccolo said calmly. That was close, but thankfully the android hadn't taken too much. Reaching up he removed his turban and then his armor. It was time this fight got serious.

Android 19 sat up, his face slightly charred, though relatively undamaged. Standing up, every one present let out a gasp. Android 20s eyes seemed to flash, as did 19s, and the Z Fighters looked over their shoulder.

"Is that...," Tien asked, finally standing up.

"What's he doing here," Yamcha grumbled as he landed.

"Expecting someone? Oh, it doesn't matter. 19, finish this," Android 20 called.

Before Android 19 could take a step forward, a blast struck the ground in front of him. Landing in the street, Vegeta gave the others a glare. "Are you still fighting these things? Move aside, weaklings," he called. Piccolo glared, though remained silent and did as Vegeta said. He was still fresh, and ready to fight, but allowing Vegeta to fight would let him naturally regenerate some of the energy that he android managed to steal.

"Careful, they can steal your energy just by touching you," Krillin offered.

"Shut up, I saw that already. If I can't blast them, than I'll just tear them apart bolt by bolt," Vegeta grunted.

"Ah, yes, Prince Vegeta. So good of you to join us," Android 20 said.

"You seem to know a lot about me, Android. I was watching your battle with these weaklings, and I must say: you're the perfect challenge to test my new strength."

"Yes, I'm sure. 19, change of plans: kill Vegeta so that we can move on to Goku."

Vegeta let out a growl. "That clown Kakarot won't need a turn!" The growl turned into a roar as a golden light exploded from him, washing the area in such brightness that everyone had to shield their eyes. As it died down, Gohan and the others were mortified to see that Vegeta too had become a Super Saiyan.

"But...how," Gohan exclaimed.

"And what exactly is this supposed to be, Vegeta," Android 20 asked, his tone dull.

A chuckle escaped the Saiyan's lips as he stepped toward 19. "I have become a legendary Super Saiyan, my power is second to none! I will demonstrate" Vegeta began before disappearing and reappearing in front of 19, "on your defective partner."

20 scoffed. "He isn't defec-" He was cut off as Vegeta plowed his fist straight through 19s gullet. Ripping it back, along with some wires, he placed his other hand on 19s face. "Hn. Trash." A golden beam exploded from Vegeta's palm, removing 19s head and shoulders clean off. What was left of the android crackled with electricity from exposed wires.

"W-WHAT," 20 exclaimed, taking a step back.

Vegeta smirked to him maliciously. "What's wrong, android? Does your synthetic brain feel fear?"

"You'll pay for this," 20 roared, bringing his hand into the air. A purple orb appeared in his hand. He could distract them, create a smoke screen. He was specifically designed so they couldn't track his energy. He could escape then, and head back to the lap. Vegeta was strong, far stronger than his calculations could ever predict, he doubted even 17 and 18 could stop him. What he could do, however...

Vegeta appeared, grabbing 20s wrist. He wrenched down and the metal buckled, causing the orb to disappear and wires to crackle to the surface. Broken. 20 let out a yell of pain and went to his knees.

"Pathetic. If this is the best your bonehead creator could manage, I am _very_ underwhelmed," came Vegeta's voice in a low tone.

"W-wait! We aren't the strongest! If you truly want to test your strength...than allow me to return to my laboratory," 20 said.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes.

"Vegeta, no," yelled Piccolo. He knew what the Saiyan was thinking. If there was anything he had learned about Vegeta, was that he was too proud for his own good—he had to prove he was the best. He wanted to beat the best, to be the best. The android was trying to get him to play into his own hands.

"Is that so," Vegeta asked. 20 nodded furiously. "Very well." He released 20 and the android looked down, hiding his murderous smile.

"Though, it can only be activated with my death." Standing up the android wrapped his arms around Vegeta quicker than the Super Saiyan could dodge. Once locked, he let out a cackle. "Say farewell, Prince Vegeta! Once I detonate myself, growth will be expedited! Your pathetic planet will be ruled by the Red Ribbon Army!"

"Wh-," Vegeta gasped, struggling against the android. 20's grip loosened, though it was too late.

"GET DOWN," Piccolo roared, shoving Gohan and Krillin down. Yamcha dove behind rubble, but Tien darted forward. If that bomb was strong enough to destroy Vegeta, as a Super Saiyan, them getting down would make no difference. The rest of the city, hell even the island would be done for. Grabbing both 20 and Vegeta, Tien put all of his renewed energy into taking them airborne.

"Tien, don't-" Krillin began to yell, but it didn't matter. As soon as Tien was above the skyline, 20 detonated.

* * *

"And then Cell was born," Trunks asked.

Bulma shook her head before taking the cup of tea the 18 offered her. Cupping the warm mug, she looked back to Trunks. "Not then. Remember, Android 20-"

"You mean Gero. That andoid was Doctor Gero," Trunks interupted.

"Oh, was it? I didn't know that. Hm. Well, regardless, Gero stated that Cell was still back at the lab, which we didn't know where it was. We lost Tien and Vegeta that day. Neither could be brought back by Earth's Dragon Balls since they had both died once before. A few years later, I believe you were five, I was finally able to find Gero's lab for everyone—at least the location of where it could have been. Naturally, I was correct."

* * *

Gohan, Yamcha, Krillin, and Piccolo landed outside of a pair of metal doors built into the mountain side. "Well, if I was a mad scientist, this would be the place for me," Krillin commented.

"Then let's knock," Yamcha replied.

Gohan nodded and ascended Super Saiyan, blasting the door off the hinges. Smoke billowed from the doorway and Krillin sighed.

"It's times like these I wish Goku was here," he mumbled. Piccolo gave him a pointed glare and Krillin let his head fall. He should have known better to bring up Goku in Gohan's presence, but still. He did miss the big guy. Gohan grit his teeth, eyes straight ahead.

"You guys feel that," he asked.

"It...it feels like Piccolo? No...Goku? No, Vegeta," Yamcha ran through the list.

"...let's go," Gohan said flatly. Standing around wouldn't do any good. If it was Cell, whatever the hell that was, they needed to stop it. Entering the facility, what they saw made their eyes nearly bulge.

"The hell is that thing," Yamcha cried. Before them stood a green creature, easily six feet tall. If they would had to say it looked like anything, it'd be a locust. It's eyes fell to them, it's slit pupils surveying them. They watched in horror as the creature brought it's tail down to a lifeless boy. The tip opened wide and it began 'sucking' up the unconscious male.

"Wh-what the hell is it doing," Krillin asked.

Piccolo eyed it and then the open capsule. It was...eating? Eating what? Other androids of Dr. Gero's? That made no sense.

"Just stay right there, after I absorb these two and reach my perfect form, I'll be with you momentarily.

Standing in stunned silence, the Z Fighters watched in horror as the tail completed swallowed the male, a gulping sound heard before Cell gave a satisfied hiss. He began to glow, and the others shuddered—as did the building—as Cell's power began to grow.

"Gohan! Get that other Android and get the hell out of here," Piccolo yelled. If he was getting this powerful off one _one_ he couldn't let Cell get the other one. Even now, as his power continued rising, he knew that they had a very poor chance of surviving a direct onslaught. The best bet was to get the away from Cell and destroy it.

"No! I'm not leaving you alone, Piccolo," Gohan said firmly.

"Gohan, I wasn't asking."

"I've already lost my father, I'm not losing you too," Gohan shot back. Piccolo blinked and then smirked, nodding.

"Very well. Krillin-"

"Sorry, but Goku wouldn't forgive me if I left Gohan here and ran off. I couldn't forgive myself if I let my best friend's son fight alone," Krillin replied. Despite his heroic speech, everyone heard the shaking in his voice. Krillin was afraid, and he had every right to be. "Yamcha?"

"Alright...I'll go. I'm taking this thing back to Bulma, she'll know what to do with it," Yamcha replied. "Just give me some cover, alright?"

The other three nodded. Letting out a simultaneous shout, Krillin, Gohan, and Piccolo let loose blasts at Cell. He was standing in front of the other android, so they couldn't target it—but they could buy Yamcha some time. Yamcha ducked under the creature, which was receiving quite a bit of an onslaught as it remained immobilized in it's transformation state. Grabbing the pod, Yamcha yanked it open before grabbing the blonde android and fleeing.

* * *

"So Yamcha made it back here with...her," Trunks asked, gesturing to 18 who rolled her eyes. Clearly he had wanted to say _it._

"Yes, though we never activated her. Yamcha wanted to destroy her, but I insisted that I could learn more about Gero's creations and Cell with her intact."

"Than how did she become active? Did you do it after your son—I mean I—died? And what about Yamcha?"

"Yamcha, eventually went to fight Cell. He...he didn't make it. That left me and you alone with an inactive android to tote around as we fled Cell," Bulma replied.

"Than who trained me to fight if Gohan died protecting Yamcha," Trunks asked.

18 let out a laugh. "Trunks, you couldn't fight. Ever. You were better at throwing jokes than you were punches."

Trunks narrowed her eyes. The way she said it was endearing. He would admit, things didn't go at _all_ the way his time line had originally. If this was even his time line truly. That didn't discount the horrors he had suffered at her and her brothers monstrous whims. She may not have been the one to do them, but she was the same being who did them. That made no sense, he'd admit, but it did to him.

"Than who turned her on," Trunks asked.

18 took the chance. "Oh, that would be you, Trunks." A smirk fell to her lips. Trunks caught the innuendo and he nearly dry heaved.

Bulma gave 18 a warning look and the Android huffed. "Fine. I was just trying to have some fun at his expense."

"You were fourteen."

* * *

Trunks crept through the tunnels of their underground hide out. It was late at night, at least that's what the clock said. He couldn't be too sure, as they hadn't seen the light of day in weeks. Cell went on a continuous rampage looking for them, or rather, for the android they had kept from him for the almost a decade. At first, from what he was told, Cell was furious. Since then he had merely adapted that it was a game, like hide and seek, and was content with only killing people here and there. While he had still murdered millions, it was more of a game to him than just pure vengeance.

Looking left than right, the young half-Saiyan crept into his mother's lab. She had gone to sleep for the evening. He looked over the screen that she had left on on her laptop. This was one of her various laptops, and from what he could tell this wasn't the one he was looking for. Poking around some more, he found the one he was explicitly told to never touch, under penalty of death. He didn't doubt his mother would kill him, but hey: you only lived once!

On the table in the center of the room laid the blonde haired girl he had toted from one end of the planet to the other when they fled. Always immobile, always sleeping. She hadn't aged at all, but he supposed that was because she was an android. Well, no, more of a cyborg. He wasn't a fighter like his father had been, but he was just as good—if not better—a scientist as his mother was. Hell, he had even designed the blueprints for bullets that could topple Cell. At least, he hoped. They only had information on Cell's first form, which they had never seen personally. Apparently he had achieved a new from when he sucked up the other android named 17, and Trunks wasn't sure if the bullets would work. Though, it was worth a shot. Bio-engineered munitions that unraveled DNA wasn't exactly been there done that kinda terrirory. The only reason that they had found out anything about 17 and Cell was because they were able to hack into the android before them, 18. It was there they had learned that she was, more or less, human with mechanical parts.

Oh, and a bomb. Cause, ya know, bombs inside androids was apparently Gero's thing.

The laptop was placed next to the sleeping beauty, and he then turned and grabbed a cable. He ran it from the laptop to the generator. This laptop, in question, was one his mother had dubbed the "android interface unit". Utilizing what she had learned from the androids memory banks, she had devised that she could remotely detonate the bomb inside the android to kill Cell if she needed to. Bulma was loathe to let go a treasure trove of knowledge though. Almost a decade and she was still decrypting information 18 had. Trunks, being the budding young man he was, just saw it as a waste of a pretty girl. From what he had read, 18 had been turned into an android—meaning she was a human being like everyone else prior to this. She didn't ask to be what she was. So, therefore, she couldn't be a bad person.

With Bulma's work to allow the laptop to work with 18s mechanical parts via wireless signal, Trunks bet he could get the laptop to actually activate her the same way. He'd just have to find the coding and alter it—nothing to hard at all. Connecting it to the generator, giving the laptop the power boost that would be needed, he went back to the laptop and began navigating it. Finding the program, he was surprised to see that Bulma had already began writing one to activate 18. It had been scrapped a long time ago, judging by the last edited date, but the work was nearly done for him. Typing away, it only took Trunks a half hour to finish the code.

Sighing nervously he looked to the girl as she lay motionless. This was the right thing to do. She didn't deserve to be just luggage they toted around. She deserved to live the life she never got. With a few more keystrokes, Trunks hit the final button. The generator whined with the straight the laptop suddenly pulled and the lights flickered. Finally they cut out for a few seconds before cutting back in. Much to Trunks's surprise, 18s eyes fluttered before she pushed herself up. Blinking as if she had merely been asleep she looked to the lavender haired young man. "...who're you, where am I?"

Trunks's blue eyes blinked once, twice, before he gave a cocky grin much akin to his father. "I'm Trunks, your boyfriend, this is my home!"

* * *

"What," Trunks asked, completely bewildered at what he had just heard.

"It's true. It was kind of cute that you'd try and trick me, in it's own way," 18 replied.

"No, it's morbid. You're a-"

"Now now, Trunks. You weren't like anything you are now. You were...well, you were certainly my son. Daring, free spirited, rarely thought anything through—especially when it came to what you felt was right. I nearly murdered you when I found out you had activated 18," Bulma cut in. She had no doubt that, eventually, these two would come to a head in a fight. Trunks, well this Trunks, wasn't anything like the one that 18 came to care for. This Trunks was rough around the edges, though she could tell there was kindness in his eyes. She could also tell there was great sadness, he had lost much to the androids of his time. Or their time. She wasn't sure yet.

"I didn't believe you anyway. Still, you were cute and rather persistent," 18 shrugged. "It was admirable, if not a bit endearing."

Trunks rolled his eyes this time. "I was an idiot."

"Maybe so, but you weren't an asshole. You were my idiot," 18 shot back.

"Well, that's that," Bulma cut in.

"Wait, you said I died. How long ago was this," Trunks asked.

"About...two years after you activated eighteen. Three years ago now...you'd have been nineteen this year," Bulma replied sadly. She looked down to her tea, which had grown cold.

"You died saving me and your mother from Cell. You may have been, as you feel, an idiot but you were damn noble. You were kind, and you cared about us," 18 said, standing up.

"I care about my mother," Trunks said, standing as well.

"But not me, because I'm a monster? I get it Trunks. Where you grew up I apparently was a bitch, but I'm no murderer, not here."

"Well, you're being pretty bitchy if you ask me," Trunks shot back. 18 narrowed her eyes.

"Say that one more time and I'll make sure no woman ever finds you attractive again, boy."

Trunks narrowed his own eyes. "I'm not a boy, android."

"OKAY! Enough" Bulma exclaimed as she stood up slowly (careful not to spill her tea), "there's no need to fight. It's getting late, and I have had more than enough fighting today. Cell will be moving around again, and we have to be sure to be up early so we can leave. Trunks, you can have your old room. 18, dear, I'll let you take your pick of the guest rooms."

"Cell isn't coming back. I killed him," Trunks said, causing 18's eyes to widen. That's right, he wasn't weak like her Trunks was. He was strong, he was a warrior. She couldn't beat Cell, and he did—that means she knew he was stronger than her. He could end her just as easily if he wanted to. This, however, apparently wasn't where the woman's mind was.

"And 17," she asked. She hadn't seen her brother in years, since before they were put to sleep by Gero.

This was it. Trunks could shatter her with a single revelation. All of the malice he felt for the androids, all of the hate and all of the sorrow for the loved ones he lost fueled his words as he spoke. "I managed to knock 17 free of Cell...before I blew him to bits too."

Bulma blinked and 18 stood, visibly stunned. Slowly she began to shake, her head falling as she balled her fists. Trunks watched as he saw droplets fall from her chin to the dusty floor. Tears?

"You...damn PRICK," 18 yelled, confirming Trunks's suspicions of tears as she lashed out at him. Her movements exceeded his own in as she punched him square in the jaw. Falling back she was atop him, pounding on his chest, though it lacked the force her punch had. "Give me back 17...! Give me back _my Trunks_!"

Trunks lay dumbfounded, shocked at what he was seeing. Bulma came and wrapped her arms around 18s shoulders, helping her stand and hushing her as any mother would their distraught child. She shot Trunks a disapproving look before leading 18 away. Before they exited, 18 shouted over her shoulder.

"My Trunks shouldn't have been the one to stay dead, it should have been _you_!"

Trunks lay as the duo exited the room, allowing him to let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Pushing himself up he went to his old room. Once inside, he looked around. It wasn't like he had left it at all. There were pictures lining the wall that he had had before. Pictures of the Z Fighters, pictures of Goku, and even a picture of his father that he was, of course, scowling in. Sitting on his bed, Trunks looked to the nightstand to find that his usual picture of him and Gohan was gone. In it's place rested a single dusty picture of him and 18, both smiling with him holding his fingers behind 18s head like a pair of ears. Sighing, he fell back onto the bed.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this Chapter as much as I had a _blast_ writing it! I'm actually really stoked to write Chapter 4! xD Please read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4: It Comes for Us All

**A/N: Chapter 4!**

 ** **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super, and Dragonball GT are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release!****

 **Chapter 4: It Comes for us All**

* * *

Trunks hadn't slept very well. 18 was convinced, no doubt, that he was a heartless bastard but that wasn't the case. He supposed, technically, he was a bastard but he wasn't heartless. He had come to understand, though he refused to accept or fill any role, that there was a Trunks that she had cared for. There was a Trunks that she had grown attached to who's personality was very different from his own. Despite having grown up in similar situations, the Trunks that had died here was rather happy go lucky. Maybe it was his choice to fight, to see the horrors first hand that had jaded him so. Maybe it was because he had lost people, seen their lifeless bodies, that made him hate the androids so much. They had taken everything from him, and every one, but his mother. Things were different here, though. This 18 showed emotions he had never seen the androids display before. Grant it, maybe if he had managed to kill 17 before 18 would have cried. He couldn't say for sure.

Still, he had come to the conclusion that in this time line—whether it be his own or not—things were different. It was rather unfair for him to take things out on her. It wasn't just that he hated the androids, it was also the fear and worry that this time line _could_ be his. The fear and worry that his actions had caused things to change so much, and that he had almost lost his mother because of it. Of course it didn't help that this 18 knew him very well, or at least some other version of him that shared similarities. She knew what to say, in exactly what tone, to get under his skin. He was at a loss in a battle of words against her, and that made him frustrated. He had trained for over a year to fight and destroy both Cell and the Androids in combat...not in a duel of words.

He had wanted to shower, but the water wasn't working in his bathroom, and instead decided he would just go without. He had forgotten how rare those simple luxuries were in a time when half the planet had been blown to hell. That was over now, though. They could set about rebuilding the world in it's entirety. He could certainly help with that. Having Saiyan strength, he could lift things that others wouldn't even dream of, after all.

Making his way through the halls he knew well, he found that his mother had moved the time machine into her lab, and had already set to working on it despite it still being early.

"Hey mom," he greeted in a bright tone, as he always did.

"Oh, hey Trunks," Bulma called, not bothering to look to the man that could have been her actual son. "Couldn't sleep?"

"Not really. I'm a bit...overwhelmed," Trunks admitted. Bulma merely nodded, though remained silent as she worked. Trunks took the time to look around the lab. Despite the differences, everything was as his mother always kept it.

"Where's 18," he asked.

"Worried she might be out blowing people up," his mother quipped. Trunks frowned at her back.

"Mom.."

Bulma sighed and sat back on her knees, looking at the machine before slapping a hand on it and pushing herself up to turn and look at him. "Trunks, you should really be considerate of other peoples feelings. I can't believe that I would raise a son so insensitive no matter what time line he's in."

Trunks tucked his chin in. Whether this was his real mother or not, she certainly could scold like she was.

"I get it. We, get it. You're from a different time where she was an enemy. That 18 may have done horrible things, but that's not her—not here. She helps me around the lab, she _doesn't_ eat me out of house and home, either." Bulma gave him a small smirk at this, and Trunks sighed.

"That may be so, but it's hard for me. And is it really fair to say those things about her, but not apply them to me? I'm from a different existence as well."

"Yes, but she isn't going around killing people here. So far you have her beat." Bulma placed her hands up in a shrug. "Now I'm not saying that 17 wasn't evil, he could have been. I guess we'll never know. All I'm saying is that she's not living up to your expectations of mass murder like she should be."

"Well I'm not living up to being her boy toy either, mother. That's not gonna happen."

Bulma sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose as she closed her eyes. "I swear. Before you were more like me, now you're just like Vegeta! A year alone with him must have done irreparable brain damage."

Trunks let out a chuckle. "Hey, that's not fair mom." He folded his arms and leaned against the door frame. "He wasn't so bad."

Bulma rolled her eyes before she turned and leaned down, going back to the time machine. "When I looked at you and 18 when you were younger I saw young love at it's finest. You'd both blush holding hands. Now I look at you two and I see me and Vegeta. Always fighting over the stupidest things."

"Yeah, but father just had a hard time expressing his emotions. He meant well." Trunks stopped. Bulma smirked at the time machine.

 _Check mate~_

She said nothing as she looked back at her son. It was Trunks's turn to pinch his nose. "Mom, really?"

"I didn't say anything Trunks," Bulma exclaimed, able to hide her grin before Trunks re-opened his eyes. "Look. I may, or may not be your real mother but I'm going to say this: you owe her an apology. While I imagine she can overlook the fact that you _murdered_ her brother because you didn't know things could have changed, she won't forgive you for tarnishing the only thing she cherishes—the memory of my son. So please, for me, go make up with her."

Trunks frowned and Bulma narrowed her eyes. She brought her fists to her hips.

"Trunks...," she warned.

"Mom..."

"Trunks!"

Trunks crumbled. "Yes, mother..." Turning he exited the lab. When the door shut Bulma tossed her wrench and caught the reverse side as a grin spread to her lips.

"Bulma Briefs, I do believe you still got it."

* * *

Trunks had started out checking the Capsule Corps compound. With no way to sense 18's presence it was difficult to find her. Satisfied that she wasn't there, he decided to take to the air. Flying around West City proved to provide no sign of her, which made him frown. It was a lot easier to find an android in his own time, when they were just blowing everything to hell. He decided if he was going to find her, he'd have to think like an android. More specifically a female who was emotionally distraught and didn't want to be found. With the death of her brother he decided he knew one of the places to check.

Flying back to West Brooke, where the previous day's battle had taken place, he did indeed spot her. She stood in the road where she had been the day prior. When he landed a ways behind her he saw that she had dug a grave and was just not stacking stones around it. She hadn't spotted him, at least he didn't think so. When she spoke he was proved wrong.

And reminded why he was against apologizing to begin with.

"Go away. Or did you come here to blow up his grave, too," 18 spoke, the venom in her words obvious.

Trunks mentally sighed. This was going to be difficult. "Actually, I came to apologize. I...I didn't mean to kill your brother. Well, I did, I mean I hadn't known that things may have changed this much."

18 stood still for a moment, her back to him. "...that's your apology? 'Sorry for killing your brother, I meant to do it but it was an accident'? Apparently your year training with Vegeta handicapped your social skills. Either that, or were they always this way?"

Trunks spoke, his tone even. "Well, it's hard to carry on a conversation with people other than my mother. Most of them are dead."

18 nodded. "Oh, yes. I forgot, we" she gestured to the grave, "killed them." She scoffed and turned back to the grave. "Forgive me for not giving you a shoulder to cry on."

Trunks grit his teeth. Why was she being difficult? He meant well.

"18, I came to apologize, not to fight," he said.

"You're only here because your mother made you come apologize," 18 said flatly.

Trunks blinked. How had she known that?

"I've lived with you for years, Trunks. I know how this works. It isn't the first time you've been forced to apologize to me. Though, it was never _this_ bad."

"Hey, I'm trying, alright? I made a mistake, at least I'm man enough to admit that."

18 slapped her hands on her jeans and stood, whirling on him. "I'm not upset that you killed my brother, after hearing both sides I can understand the reflex. I truly can. I'm upset that you took joy in it. Trunks, _my_ Trunks didn't hurt anybody. He didn't delight in the thought of fighting. Even when he went to face Cell, he was terrified. He did it so that me and his mother could escape. He sacrificed himself so that, maybe, the Earth could still have a future." Tears welled up in 18s eyes again, and Trunks took a step back as she started walking towards him.

"When you first appeared and saved us, it took all of my willpower to keep from kissing you. I'm glad I didn't because I wouldn't want to kiss a homicidal maniac who enjoys killing as much as you said I did in whatever place you're from. I'm glad I didn't tarnish my memory of the boy I _loved_ on some" she waved her hands at him frantically, "long haired...imposter!"

Trunks blinked. 18 stood before him, her breathing labored and he could merely blink. Finally he reached up and scratched his cheek absently.

"Stop that, you're anxious. Stop being anxious. I'm not going to attack you, though I'd like nothing more!"

Trunks mentally swore to himself. She knew all of his ticks and quirks. But a thought occurred to him. "Fine. Do it."

"What," 18 asked, taken aback. "Attack you?"

Trunks nodded. "You said it yourself: I spent the last year of my life alone with my father. I understood him more after a year of fighting with him than I ever could have just talking to him. So. Fight me."

18 blinked and remained silent. "You really are terrible at apologies. _Both_ of you." She threw up her arms in exasperation and went back to the grave. "Just go away, Trunks. I want to be alone to bury my brother and keep my memory of Trunks in tact."

Trunks watched her go before he fired a small ki blast. Turning, she slapped it away. "What the hell, Trunks?"

"Fight me," he insisted. Honestly, he had no clue what came over him, but he truly believed this would help them sort things out.

"No, Trunks, I don't want to fight you! Just leave me alone," she near screamed at him, and Trunks cringed. Apparently that wasn't the right choice. Sighing he nodded.

"Alright. I'm sorry."

"You said that," she shot back. "Now leave. Your apology is noted." 18 turned away from him again.

Women were difficult, he never understood even his own mother—let alone this android. He supposed he should give her the space she asked for. Turning to leave, a sudden rush of wind caught his attention. He turned to defend himself, thinking that 18 was actually attacking him only to see her having spun and did the same thing. Between the two sat a rather short woman, wearing a hat and riding a crystal ball.

"Trunks? Trunks Briefs," she asked.

"Who..? Yes, I'm Trunks. Who're you," he asked.

The squat woman floated to him and snatched his hand. "Let's go mister."

Trunks pulled his hand back. "Go where? And who are you!?"

The woman turned, huffing. "My name is Baba, and you, mister, aren't supposed to be here. I don't know how you got out, but the jig is up!"

Trunks blinked, dumbfounded.

Baba huffed again. "You're dead, son. This isn't where you're supposed to be."

* * *

 **A/N: Not as long as the last one, but I wanted to get this up. As most suspected, this really IS Trunks's time line. And it would seem that the Otherworld believes he should be there, and not here. Hope you enjoyed it! n_n**


	5. Chapter 5: Two Fortnights

**A/N: Thank you for the couple reviews, favorites and follows! Things like those make my day, as it means people are enjoying the story! Feel free to comment on things you like, or don't like!**

 ** **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super, and Dragonball GT are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release!****

 **Chapter 5: Two Fortnights**

* * *

18 nearly crashed through the door to Bulma's lap causing the blue haired woman to jump and nearly strike her head on the time craft. Looking back to 18, she spotted the look in her eyes and let out a heavy sigh. "What did he do _this_ time?"

"He's dead," 18 said flatly and Bulma nearly slipped as she was lowering herself from the time machine.

"Cell," Bulma cried. "I thought he said he destroyed Cell!"

"Yes" 18 closed her eyes and shook her head, "I mean no. He came to apologize, did a terrible job, and some old lady riding a crystal ball showed up and told him he had to go back to the Otherworld because he was already dead!"

Bulma blinked. So that meant that this Trunks _was_ her Trunks, and that the time lines had gotten messed up somewhere. This was it trying to fix itself. So Baba had come to take him back. "Did he explain to her what happened?"

"He tried to, but she just grabbed him and disappeared. Bulma...," 18 began, her face softening and Bulma nodded.

"I know, 18. Don't worry. I'm sure if he explains his situation to King Yemma everything will be alright, but I'm going to give Baba a piece of my mind next time I see her!"

* * *

"So you expect me to believe that you're a time traveling warrior who screwed up his time line by going into the past and changing it," the large red man behind the even larger desk asked.

Trunks stood in front of him, looking up at him. Admittedly, it sound very farfetched, but it was the truth. "Yes, sir. I'm sure you have some way of checking. But I was already revived with the Dragon Balls before I returned home to my own time line. Doing so caused a rift that made the old me...the one who lived here, disappear. I can see how you thought I had tried to escape, but that isn't the case. I promise."

King Yemma grumbled before he stood from the desk, going to a filing cabinet in the corner. Trunks watched him open several drawers, before settling with the middle one. He began thumbing through files before he spoke. "Trunks Brief? Son of Vegeta and Bulma?"

Trunks nodded, his breath catching in his throat. "Yes, sir."

King Yemma pushed the drawer back shut and shuffled back to his desk with a file in hand. Laying it down he began reading over it, his head resting on a fist. Finally he raised his eyes to the purple haired warrior. Trunks felt as if he was being summed up, or judged in some way.

"Well, it seems you _weren't_ lying," King Yemma started. Trunks felt a wave of relief wash over him. "But there are rules. While you may have been brought back in another time, you're still technically dead in this one." Trunks felt his stomach drop. "Now don't make that face. I'll tell you what. You stay two weeks and when your time is up you will be sent back no problem. I will even see to it that you're taken to King Kai's planet, to see some old faces."

Trunks thought this over. It was fair. He wasn't trying to bend the rules, and it seemed that King Yemma was extending an olive branch here. He'd be an idiot to turn it down. "Alright. Can I ask a small favor, though?"

King Yemma narrowed his eyes. These Saiyans and their persistence. "Depends on what it is..."

Trunks let out a small laugh as he scratched his cheek. "Could you let my mom know?"

King Yemma nearly fell out of his chair.

* * *

"A **month** ," Bulma shouted, causing Baba to take further to the air on her crystal ball.

"All things considering, King Yemma is doing the best he can with the situation. This is the first time we've ever encountered something like this," Baba explained.

"He went back in time, saved the past, and he came back and killed Cell and that's the _best_ you all can do," Bulma seethed before she sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Look. Just...make sure he makes it back in one piece, alright?"

Baba turned her nose up. "I'm not a baby sitter."

18 had remained silent for the exchange before she spoke to Baba. "You're sure that this Trunks is the one that belongs here?"

"We don't make simple mistakes like that! Of course it is," Baba retorted.

"Well you mistook him for dead," 18 mumbled. Baba opened her mouth to speak but Bulma headed her off.

"Well than, we'll just have to throw him a proper home coming this time, 18. Now that we know for sure that he's our Trunks, it's all we really can do," the blue haired woman said with a nod.

"A homecoming? For that jerk? Bulma, you're like a mother to me, but that boy isn't _our_ Trunks," 18 said, crossing her arms in finality.

"Now that's not true—if he was truly so terrible he would have attacked you, right? Something was holding him back. Who's to say that awkward boy isn't hiding behind that rough exterior?" Bulma smiled proudly. "If there's anything I know better than science it's my baby boy, and I will tell you that he'll come around."

"I don't want anything to do with him," 18 replied, leaving the room. Baba, who had been watching the exchange in silence merely floated towards the exit.

"This is why I'm glad I never married."

* * *

"Hey~! Look who decided to come back," came a voice. Before Trunks could set more than three steps on the planet, an arm locked around his head and began roughing a fist through his hair. Managing to free himself, Trunks turned to see the familiar face of Goku, grinning from ear to ear. "You left so suddenly, we kinda got worried!"

"Um. Yeah, sorry about that," Trunks replied. It would be best to just play things off.

"And look at you, you're so different! I didn't think you were gone that long! And strong too! When did you have time to train?" Goku commented these things as he stepped around Trunks, looking him over.

"Oh, you know...here and there," Trunks said with a small laugh. "It's...good to see you, Goku."

"Aw, it hasn't been that long. So! How is she," Goku asked.

"Er? How's who," Trunks asked, looking to the taller man.

"You know! That girlfriend you're always talking about! That's who you went to see, right?" Goku began prodding Trunks with his elbow. "C'mon! You don't have to hide it! I can see it all over your face!"

Trunks felt his face flush before he stepped away. "Er, yeah. Um."

Goku let out a sigh. "Trunks, it's fine. We know about the time travel thing, you can relax."

"Wait, you do," Trunks blinked in surprise.

"Of course. So" Goku plopped on the ground and crossed his legs, "tell me about it! Tell me about everything!"

Trunks couldn't help but smile in earnest. This was Goku as he knew him, just as he was in the past. So care free and a large heart. His youthful enthusiasm for everything was as contagious as his smile. "Well, alright. But afterwords, would you do me the honor of sparring with me? We did it once in the past, but it was more of a test than an actual spar."

Goku's eye got a glint that he had seen, even back than. He had been challenged and his Saiyan blood wouldn't let it rest. "Oh, you bet!"

* * *

"Wow. You've had a rough time, huh," Goku asked, standing. Trunks followed suit and Goku placed a hand on his shoulder. "You did well though. All of us are proud to have you as our living legacy."

Trunks flushed at the compliment. "Thanks, Goku."

"Buuuut, you should lighten up! And don't take things out on 18. I understand that things were hard on you, but that's no reason to be callous to her." He grinned. "You're her boyfriend, after all."

Trunks frowned. "Not you too. C'mon Goku, that isn't me."

"No, but I can see it in your eyes: you do feel bad for what you did to 17. Your present may have shaped you into a warrior by necessity, but you're no killer. So, I guess you'll just have to make up with her by wishing him back!"

Trunks blinked. "But the Dragon Balls—"

"Are gone, _on Earth._ You'll just have to go to Namek, where Piccolo is from, and use theirs!"

Trunks startled. Why hadn't he thought of this? In the past Piccolo had fused with Kami, which got rid of the Dragon Balls on earth, but Goku had gotten someone else to be the new Guardian of Earth so that they would have Dragon Balls again—and that's how _he_ was brought back! It all made sense. "You're right, Goku! I can't believe I overlooked that."

"Aw, don't be too hard on yourself. The other you may have been a scholar, but you're a fighter. It's easy to get caught up in the fight sometimes and not see things as they could be. Now," Goku turned to him, grinning, "I speaking of fights."

Trunks's grin mirrored his own. "Of course. But I should warn you Goku, I'm a _lot_ stronger than the me you're use to."

Before Goku could response, a rush of air came from near King Kai's house as he, Piccolo and Vegeta appeared. Trunks blinked at his father, who surveyed him with crossed arms.

"Hm. The runt's back. I see this you is much stronger than the whelp that was here before," Vegeta said.

"Father," Trunks acknowledged him.

"Are you fawning over that washing machine too," Vegeta asked in a dull tone as he approached Trunks, looking him over.

Trunks frowned. "If you know about me, than you should know that I'm from a different reality. The 18 there is much more vicious than this one is."

Vegeta was silent as he stared at his son. Finally, he spoke. "Cut your hair, boy, you look like a bum." This the last thing he said before he turned and headed for the house. Trunks watched him leave. Despite his father's gruff attitude towards him, he knew it was simply his way. The fact that he had even commented on his hair in the first place meant that he had some care as to how Trunks presented himself. Which meant that he was, on some level, proud. When he had first met his father in the past he was callous and refused to acknowledge that he could have had such a 'weak' son. But when he died at the hands of Cell, he was told Vegeta had flown off the handle and fought tooth and nail for him. Vegeta may not have been sure how to express his love, but just the simple comment of his hair was enough for him. He smiled warmly to the man's back as he entered the house.

"You've grown," Piccolo commented. "You look good, Trunks."

"Thanks, Piccolo. It's good to see you as well," Trunks admitted. "Where's...where's Gohan and the others.

Goku rubbed the back of his neck, laughing. "Oh yeah, I forgot Gohan trained you where you come from. Don't worry, he's fine. He, Krillin and the others are helping King Yemma guard Hell. There have been some people trying to break out recently."

Trunks nodded in understanding. King Kai came to Goku's side.

"Goku, I need to go and speak with King Yemma, so I'll be away most of the day" he turned to Trunks, "When I get back, I would like to speak with you as well! I may not look it, but I'm sure I could teach you a thing or two!"

Trunks was startled before he nodded and bowed. "Of course, thank you King Kai."

The squat man looked to Goku. "See that, Goku? You could learn something from him instead of showing up and eating all my food!"

Goku let out a laugh that Trunks mirrored.

* * *

 **A/N: I know Trunks has been a tad bit OOC, but I'm trying to convey his shock at things having changed so much as well as his clear disdain for the Androids. Hopefully this interaction with his old friends shown that he's still the same guy, even if 18 thinks he's a jerkface.**


	6. Chapter 6: Return

**A/N: Chapter 6. R &R!**

 ** **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super, and Dragonball GT are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release!****

 **Chapter 6: Return**

* * *

Two weeks had passed, and Bulma had completely abandoned her work on the time machine to instead clean up the house and prepare for Trunks's homecoming. There was no need for her to do any more work on either time machines. One was completely functional and clearly wasn't broken after all. Her efforts were better placed doing motherly things for her son, something he probably had precious little of in his past. She knew, prior to his return, her own Trunks had the same problem.

18 kept well out of her way, though she was beginning to feel that Bulma was doing certain things on purpose. She would call 18 into the room to ask if a portrait was hanging alright, and that portrait would almost always be of Trunks. Well, _her_ Trunks. She would also call 18 to hand her things that she deemed too heavy, one of which was a box with old family pictures. Conveniently the album was wide open, on top of the box, with pictures of Trunks as a baby. While she knew what Bulma was trying to do, and that she meant well, it didn't matter to 18. No matter what the truth was, that being that this Trunks was here to stay, she refused to accept. She believed it, of course, but that didn't mean she had to like and accept it. That man wasn't the one who had stood his ground against impossible odds just so that she could live on.

The thought occurred to her that they were, now, both in similar roles. He had a hard time accepting her for who she was because of the time in which he originated. That Android 18 was a mass murdered, and had killed everyone he ever loved—save his mother. Now she was here, and that Android 18 never existed in the first place. With Trunks's arrival, he crushed her memories of the boy from three years ago just as easily as he snuffed out her brother's life. She would never forgive him, just as he could never forgive the other 18. Both that 18 and her Trunks were gone for good and the thought that she would never get to see his smiling face as he looked over his laptop to her hurt. It hurt more than when she lost him to begin with. She would never get to have him chasing her around the building with grease on his fingers, teasing her as she would him.

Despite her valiant efforts to try and put the past behind her, she found herself in her room—Trunks's old room—looking at the picture on his bed stand. He was...such a dork, but she liked that about him. He didn't try to impress her, his jokes were lame, but he had a good heart. He was simply...Trunks. This other man didn't say much. When he did he was blunt. He was violent, as far as she could tell, and like all Saiyans he enjoyed fighting. He actually though coming to blows with her would magically make them understand one another? Scoffing she set the picture back down on the night stand roughly. The glass cracked from the force and she immediately regretted it, causing her to gingerly pick it back up. She ran her nails over the crack, as if trying to wipe it away. Why did things have to turn out like this?

* * *

"King Kai sure has been gone a long time," Trunks commented as he and Goku walked towards the house. He was winded from their last training session. He had gotten stronger in the past, he knew this, but Goku had progressed so much from his death that he was even stronger than the Gohan that beat Cell. Trunks could barely keep up, but he was grateful for the practice. While he truly hoped, in his heart of hearts, that the fighting was over for him it still couldn't hurt to keep in practice. If what his mother had said, and that the time line was trying to correct itself, than who know what else could be in store for him. Rather safe than sorry, after all.

"Hm? Has it been that long," Goku commented. "I've completely lost track of time since we started training!" He laughed at this and Trunks couldn't help but grin. Reaching the house, another gust of wind rushed the planet and both warriors turned to look at the source. King Kai had arrived, along with another person that made Trunks halt his movements. Next to King Kai stood Android 17, looking around with his thumbs in his pocket. He gave a whistle.

"Man, being a Kai nets you your own planet," he asked. He stomped the ground lightly. "Pretty solid, too."

"W-what," Trunks began but Goku placed his hand on his shoulder, causing the lavender haired youth to look at him.

"I asked King Kai to go and talk to King Yemma before you got here. I wanted you to see for yourself, Trunks," Goku stated.

"But, he shouldn't be here," Trunks mumbled.

"No, the 17 from _your_ old life shouldn't be here. This 17 did nothing wrong. In fact, he was in line to go to heaven. I just called in a favor for him to get to keep his body and come here," Goku stated.

Trunks sighed.

"Keep an open mind, Trunks. Besides, what's the worst that could happen? You're technically dead, right?" Goku laughed at this and Trunks found himself sinking into the collar of his jacket. He didn't need reminding. Still, if Goku insisted it was fine, than he supposed he had no right to believe otherwise. After all, if what he said was true, this 17 was going to heaven. He had done nothing wrong, or at least terribly so, in his life. Which, from what he had gathered from his mother's story was grow up, get turned into an android, be put to sleep than ate by Cell. It made Trunks's stomach sink to realize that he had killed this person, which meant that by all rights he shouldn't be here. Still, it was best to not argue semantics.

King Kai brought the android over, giving Goku a nod before Goku smiled a large, full one. "Thanks, King Kai!" He turned his attention to 17. "Heya!"

"I know you, you're Goku," 17 said, placing his hands on his hips. "I was made to kill you, you know."

Trunks felt his muscles go rigid.

"Yeah, I know," Goku replied, laughing slightly. "It's a shame we never got the chance to fight when we were alive."

17 stared at him for a moment before he waved him off. "Nah, not interested. I don't really feel like fighting anybody right now. Is there anything fun to do here?"

Goku pouted. "But fighting is fun..."

"Maybe for Saiyans. And who's this kid? Trying to copy me with your hair? Nice try, man, but I wear long hair better," 17 said.

Trunks blinked. This guy was...nothing like 17. Well, he was, in a way. Where as 17 seemed to have a penchant for just killing people because it was fun, this guy didn't even want to fight. Still, if he was anything like 17...

"Er. Trunks. My name is Trunks," Trunks said, sticking his hand out tentatively. 17 eyed it for a moment with a blank face. Trunks feared that something had caused him to remember him, maybe the time line had brought the wrong 17 here. Instead, the black haired young man grinned and took his hand.

"That's a pretty lame name, but I guess I shouldn't judge. 17," he replied, shaking Trunks's hand firmly. It wasn't meant as a competition, but Trunks had to try. He squeezed firmly and 17's eyes raised to his own. The smirk remained, and Trunks saw not malice but perhaps...friendly competition? Mischievousness? 17 squeezed back. Finally, Goku spoke as the two kept tightening their grips.

"Well, 17! You should come inside, we were just about to eat! Though there's getting to be a lot of people here...we may have to move the meals outside," Goku exclaimed.

17 and Trunks released hands and 17 gave a small 'hmph'. "I like you Trunks. After we eat, how about a spar?"

"Aw, but you said you didn't wanna fight," Goku frowned.

"Not with you. Fighting you is what I was made for. Honestly, I don't do well with orders, but this guy" he looked to Trunks, "I like. I'd like to see if he deserves to copy my hair style."

Trunks found himself grinning, and quickly wiped it away. "I...don't know. I may not be able to _hold back_ ," Trunks stressed, hoping Goku would get the hint. 17, however, took it as a challenge.

"Well now you're just flat out calling me out. It's settled. We eat, than fight." 17 moved past them, looking things over as he did so. "Well, this place is kinda small though..." He disappeared into the house and Trunks glared to Goku who merely rubbed the back of his head, smiling wide back.

"Goku...," Trunks said, tucking his chin into his coat.

"Oh, come on. It's not a real fight. Do this for me, Trunks," Goku pleaded, clasping his hands in front of him in a begging display. Trunks sighed.

"Fine..."

Goku stood straight and slapped him on the back. "Now let's get in there before someone let's it slip that you and 18 had a thing."

Trunks bolted for the door. "We did _not."_

* * *

Trunks barely side stepped as 17's boot came flying for his face. He didn't have time to do much of anything except dodge, and even then he couldn't always manage that. 17 had already landed some clean blows. Everyone else had gathered to watch the fight. Vegeta was leaning against the tree, his eyes cut to the fight but remained silent. Goku sat cross legged watching the battle, and Piccolo stood next to him. King Kai stood, arms behind his back, with Bubbles. He said nothing either, but it was clear he was watching for something.

"Hey, come on, this isn't any fun unless you fight back," 17 called. Trunks felt his veins roar with life for what seemed like the hundredth time. He was keeping all of his mental focus on that this wasn't a real fight, and this wasn't the 17 he knew. He was scared that if he ascended to Super Saiyan his body would react before his mind could. He was trying to give this 17 the benefit of the doubt, but with comments like that it was really hard.

"Sorry," Trunks mumbled. 17 had left himself open, on purpose Trunks knew, so he threw a straight punch. Naturally, 17 countered and brought his own fist up into Trunks's chin. Trunks fell back with the blow and hit the ground with both hands, shooting his feet out at 17s stomach, though 17 had already stepped back. Putting his hands up, 17 spoke.

"This is boring. I give up," he said. He turned and walked away from Trunks. "Maybe we can fight again when you improve."

Trunks felt his temper flush. He had the same condescending attitude, at least. The other 17 had done something similar before, and it irked him. He could beat this android, he _knew_ he could. He wouldn't even need to ascend past Super Saiyan to do it. Still, he didn't want to chance it. He wasn't sure if it was his own doubts about what Goku had said, trying too hard to give him the benefit of the doubt, or if it was because he still felt bad for having killed someone destined for heaven. He stood slowly and looked to Goku. Goku gave him a knowing nod. Apparently the elder Saiyan had foreseen this outcome.

"Well, I guess I'll train 17 instead," King Kai announced. Trunks raised a brow. "What? You lost. I was gauging who to train. Now, 17, in order to become my student you must tell me a joke." Trunks gave a sigh. Turning, he saw that Vegeta had left his perch on the tree. Apparently he had successfully both lost rights to train with King Kai, as well as disappointed his father. This was turning out to be a very poor day. He felt a presence and turned to see that Piccolo had approached him.

"You're scared," the Namekian said flatly.

"No...kind of, I guess. I just...it's hard," Trunks said. Piccolo eyed him for a moment before he turned his dark eyes towards Snakeway.

"Before Vegeta came to Earth, do you know what he did?"

Trunks nodded in silence.

"Your father has single handedly killed more people than both the 17 and 18 you know combined. Still, Goku spared him, as he had done me. He believed that both Vegeta and myself were capable of more than evil. He was right, on both counts. Both of us swore that we would kill him. In my case, I did, but it was a hollow victory. It wasn't so much as I killed him as he sacrificed himself. Vegeta had the chance to do so, but he never did. He wanted an honorable battle he never got. Even here, Goku and Vegeta spar every day yet Vegeta never tries to outright kill Goku. If he can see the good in people, why can't you?"

"I'm not Goku. The androids killed people very dear to me..."

"Goku watched Frieza kill Krillin and still gave him the chance to live a life of peace," Piccolo retorted.

"That didn't turn out so well, now did it," Trunks said bitterly.

"That was Frieza's choice, not Goku's The thing that matters is that he offered that choice. Vegeta and I changed, albeit some of us more begrudgingly than others."

"You changed by will. These two were changed time lines getting messed up."

Piccolo looked back to Trunks, who looked to him.

"Than what's the problem? If they were changed, than they never did anything wrong. It's you who's wrong for holding someone against someone that they never did."

Trunks was silent, cutting his eyes to 17 as he spoke to King Kai. "That doesn't mean it didn't happen."

"No one is saying that they didn't...but you need to accept that things are different. Let go of what was and embrace what is. True warriors adapt to any situation they're put into, Trunks. You're your father's son, but I also know that you look up to Goku—it's evident in how you interact with him. Ask yourself: in your situation, what would Goku, or your Master Gohan do?"

He remained silent after this. Try as he may, he couldn't refute that Piccolo had a good point. Their choice would have been obvious. So why, than, was it so difficult?

* * *

"Are you sure you have everything," Goku asked. Trunks couldn't help but smile.

"I came here as I am now, Goku."

"Do you have your sword," Goku asked.

Trunks almost turned to look, but felt the weight of the item strapped to his chest. Goku merely gave his signature boyish smile at him. He looked to Piccolo who merely nodded.

"Go with honor, Trunks," were his only words. Looking to Vegeta, the man merely stared at him before he turned to the side, looking elsewhere. Trunks gave a small smile to the man. Apparently Vegeta saw this and cut his eyes back to the boy.

"Stop being a sap and leave already," he warned.

"It was good seeing you, father," Trunks said, though Vegeta merely looked away.

"I'm fluent in Vegeta. That means he'll miss you," Goku said placing his hands on his hips. Vegeta turned, fists balled.

"Shut up, Kakarot. It means no such thing!"

Goku laughed and Piccolo hung his head with furrowed brows. That had been his ear that was shouted in.

Trunks looked to King Kai and 17. "Thanks for letting em stay here, King Kai."

"Oh, sure, no problem. I'm just sorry there wasn't much food left thanks to Goku and Vegeta." Trunks nodded.

"It's alright."

"Hey, before you go, want to hear a joke," King Kai asked, leaning forward some.

"Er. I'll pass," Trunks said, laughing nervously. He had been warned by the others to not indulge the Kai.

"I see how it is. You show up, eat my food, and won't even listen to my joke. Hmph." The squat Kai turned his back on the purple haired warrior, leaving 17 to address Trunks.

"Well, kid, it was fun. Maybe we can fight again sometime after you get some practice. If you're going back, though, do you mind doing me a favor?"

The last two weeks had been uneventful for the two. Trunks tended to stay away from 17 as he mulled over what Piccolo had said. 17, however, had no intentions of leaving Trunks to brood his way through his last two weeks. He constantly sought out the purple haired fighter on the tiny planet and tried to pry information about things from him. Trunks was always short and to the point. It was awkward when you were speaking with someone who you had, for all intensive purposes, murdered.

"It depends on the favor," Trunks admitted.

"I have a sister. She's my twin, has blonde hair. If you happen to run into her, can you tell her I'm doing alright? She can be a bit of a drag when she worries all the time," 17 admitted. Goku had caught this exchange, and Trunks saw him grin near mischievously out the corner of his eye.

"I-if I see her, I'll let her know," Trunks said, nodding slightly.

"Right on. Well, get outta here. You're cramping my style with that hair of yours," 17 said, waving him off with a grin.

Trunks nodded and turned, walking to Baba who sat patiently. Well, what appeared patiently. "Are you quite done?"

Trunks nodded and looked back to the others. "Goku, tell Gohan I said hey!"

Goku gave him a thumbs up. Before Trunks could hear his response, he was standing in front of the Capsule Corps building. In the month he had been gone, it had gone over a complete rebuild it would seem. The grass had been cut, the building was being worked on (there was scaffolding still up) and the walk way was lit up with lights along the side. It was night, and the lights made the area feel much more like a home. He turned to Baba and she blinked before ushering him.

"Well, go. Shoo," she muttered before she floated up.

"Thanks for bringing be back, Baba," Trunks said.

"As if I had a choice! Now you be good, and don't go messing up any more time lines, you hear? I don't wanna go through this mess ever again!" And she was gone.

Trunks turned back to the door and let out a sigh before he approached and opened the door. It was dark, though the lights sprung on and Bulma stood in the living room. Above her head, on the threshold that lead to the kitchen was a welcome home banner. It was very worn, and ripped in several places which meant she had salvaged it from somewhere.

"Welcome home, Trunks," Bulma cheered.

The thought made Trunks smile. This _was_ home, and the woman before him was the woman who birthed him. "Thanks, mo—" he was cut off as the woman rushed and hugged him tightly.

"I don't think I'll ever get use to you being so much broader than you were before, but that doesn't matter. You're my son," she said as she hugged him. She leaned back, giving him a tear filled glare. "Just promise me you won't have to play dead again to prove it."

Trunks smiled, feeling his own eyes burn a little. "Promise."

18 walked past the two, via the hallway and stopped to look at Trunks. Trunks looked back, and 18 noted that while it was a wary look it didn't hold the malice or disdain it held previously. "Oh. Has it been a month already," she commented before she continued walking on. He wanted to call out and deliver 17s message to her, it's what Gohan or Goku would have done. But instead, Trunks decided to plan another course. He looked down at his mother. "Mom, I need a favor." His tone was low, signaling that it was a form of secret.

Bulma let go of him, smoothing her shirt. "Of course, dear, anything."

"I need to go to Namek."

* * *

 **A/N: Don't forget to review if you're enjoying the story! Reviews help motivate me, and lets me know that people actually read my stuff. xD**


	7. Chapter 7: Misunderstood Message

**A/N: Chapter 7. R &R!**

 ** **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super, and Dragonball GT are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release!****

 **Chapter 7: Misunderstood Message**

* * *

After hearing what Trunks had to say about traveling to Namek to revive 17, as well as obtain a new Guardian for Earth, she was more than willing to help Trunks. Vegeta's ship he had used to train is was, more or less, still in tact. It just needed repairs and refueling to be flight capable again. Bulma was also confidant she could upgrade the engines to travel faster by using parts from her time machine she had been working on. She suggested a young Namekian named Dende as a replacement for Kami, and Trunks took her suggestion to heart. She had been to Namek before after all.

Bulma had suggested that, whatever the second wish was, that he use the the third wish to instantly be transported back to Earth. It would save time, and she didn't want him gone _longer_ after he just got back. He agreed. He'd never been through space, but he hoped it was as easy to get use to as time travel was. Bulma set about to gather the things she'd need so that she could start work nice and early. Trunks decided to retire to his room, entering the enclosed space he let the door slowly click shut as he leaned against it. He looked around the room. He had only got to spend a night here once before he was whisked off to Otherworld. It was good to be back home for good. A knock made him leap away from the door, disturbing the intense quiet that had resided in the room with him. Opening the door, he saw his mother.

"By the way, Trunks, the water has been fixed. They're making good progress with the city, too. I'm not sure if the water in your bathroom works, but the one at the end of the hall should be alright."

Trunks nodded to her, and bid her good night. Shutting the door he let out a sigh. He was home. Reaching up he removed his sword, unbuckling it allowing him to rotated his shoulders. It felt like he'd been wearing it forever. Leaning it against the wall he then removed his jacket and went to the closet. Opening it, he blinked. Inside were clothes he hadn't seen before, and frankly, would never wear. There were blouses and skirts on one end, but on the other end were some pieces that he could identify as his. Sighing, remembering that this must have been the room that 18 took over when he died, he retrieved an empty hangar. Rotating the wire, he placed his jacket on it and hung it from the closet door before shutting it.

He walked past his mirror as he made his way to the door and stopped to survey himself. He actually hadn't looked in a mirror since before he fought Cell. He looked as he always had, but he admitted that he appeared very weary. His hair had grown a bit longer in the past month, and he supposed he should cut it. His father had told him to, at least. He honestly kind of liked it this long. Perhaps he'd just tie it back again. He had also put on a little more muscle which he contributed to training with Goku on King Kai's planet. The elder Saiyan had made him go to his limits to try and keep up. He would need to get new shirts soon, as even the fabric of his tank tops could only stretch so far before breaking. That could wait, though. He pulled his tank top over his head and tossed it to the hamper in the corner of the room before going to his dresser. A shower would do him well, he felt. Wash away the weariness he was now feeling after having seen it for himself.

Opening the top drawer, Trunks absently reached for one of his white shirts. If the other Trunks was still him, he certainly had some white shirts somewhere. What he felt made him stop for a moment. Looking into the drawer he pulled out the string of fabric and held it up. His face heated up as he realized that 18 had moved more than just her outfits into the room. Tossing it back into the drawer he slammed it shut in a haste. He would just have to ask her to remove them with her clothes later. Instead, Trunks went to the second door and this time carefully fished for another black shirt. This one wasn't sleeveless. Moving to his bathroom door he opened it and turned the light on. It flickered before the familiar buzzing took place. The sound brought a small smile to his face. This was indeed home.

He tested the faucet in the sink and water sputtered before the pipes shook. Just as he was about to turn it off, water came from the faucet. Surprisingly it was clear. The workers must have taken great care to flush the pipes free of any rust or dirt as they repaired them. Shutting the sink off, Trunks pulled the shower curtain back and nearly fell backwards. Lining the bath tub, on both sides, were various bottles of moisterizers, shampoo, conditioners, and even scented bath oils. Trunks had no idea how she had managed to get her hands on these things, but it baffled him that there were just so _many._

"It's like she's trying to build a fort..."

Sighing, he closed his eyes and shook his head. He'd never shared bathrooms with a female counterpart before, and honestly he never really worried about it. The androids were such a constant threat that romance simply had to wait. His mother and he had separate bathrooms, and he had never had a sister to contend with. These battles were certainly easier than fighting for one's life. Little did he know that commenting on the state of the bottles in the tub was just as perilous as fighting Cell.

After having showered, Trunks fell into his bed, tossing his towel to the other side. Landing face first in the pillow he sighed took a deep breath and sighed. His blue eyes looked down the tip of his nose and he sniffed again. If there was anything his Saiyan heritage had given him, besides the ability to go Super Saiyan, it was keener senses than his human side. If anything, it was more animal like than human. He could detect scents just as he imagined any other animal could. This scent was a new one, and certainly something his pillow shouldn't have smelled like. Well, it was rather a mixture of scents. He couldn't place them all, but he did smell vanilla. This made him push himself back up so that he was sitting on the side of his bed. Blue eyes traveled to the picture frame that resided on his night stand. Well, the one that use to be there. There was no picture frame now, instead just a blank area where it had been. Frowning he placed his forehead in his hand. Running it down so that he could pinch the bridge of his nose, the swordsman stood, grabbing the pillow from his bed.

* * *

After having put a pair of sweat pants on that matched his black shirt, it actually didn't take him long to find 18's room. He could hear her within, and he wondered if she could sense his presence. He didn't have to wait long. "Go away," he heard her call. Frowning, he rolled his eyes.

"18, you left something in my room." He heard move shuffling and then finally she opened the door just a crack. Icy blue eyes surveyed him with a disinterest scowl.

"Its technically not your room. But whatever. I'll get my stuff tomorrow." She had wanted to add _when you're not in it_ , but decided against it at the last moment.

"Well, yeah, but I can't sleep with this" he offered her the pillow, "it smells like girl."

18 looked to the pillow. She had used it, she would admit, because it smelled like Trunks. It was one of the only things she had left. That, and a shirt or two. Pictures didn't count, at least not to her. Pictures could preserve a memory, but his scent could make her practically relive them. She reached forward and snatched it from him.

"Well, you should cherish it. That's probably the only girl smell you'll ever get with the way you act."

Trunks blinked at her comment. Clearly she was still mad. She followed up anyway.

"Now go away." She went to shut the door but Trunks spoke quickly.

"Hey, I need a favor."

18 peeked through the crack at him. This was perilous territory, Trunks knew. She hated him, and he didn't think he liked her much either. Still, he was trying which was all Goku had asked. It was, as Piccolo reminded him, what both Gohan and Goku would have done. The door was yanked open and 18 shifted her weight to show her annoyance.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"I'm going to be going away again here soon...can you watch over my mother for me while I'm gone. I know Cell's dead and all, but just in case there's still looters about."

"Aren't you worried I'll just blow them and their entire family up?"

Trunks gave a small smile. "Honestly, kind of. But I'm also willing to put my trust, and my mother's life, in your hands. That should be more important, right?"

18 looked at him in silence. Had she heard him right? He _trusted_ her? He _hated_ her just a month ago. Obviously something had happened in Otherworld, and just maybe someone talked some sense into him. Well, she preferred they had beat it into him. She shrugged, acting indifferent.

"Yeah. Fine. I'll watch her."

Trunks turned to leave and 18 stopped him.

"Trunks."

He stopped and turned to half-way face her.

"Try and be careful. Bulma doesn't need to lose two sons in her life time."

Trunks gave her a small smirk, one that made 18 want to shrink behind the door. It wasn't the goofy, half baked grins that her Trunks would give her. This one was more predatory than goofy. It wasn't a sloppy boyish grin, it was the grin of a man who was confidant in his abilities and was trying to convince her as well.

"Hey, don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I beat Cell, right?"

18 nodded dumbly and Trunks continued down the hall. Shutting the door quietly, 18 placed her back to it, looking down at the pillow. What was she thinking? That smirk? Attractive? Sure, he shared Trunks's face, but that wasn't _her_ Trunks. That was some...jack ass who murdered her brother! Allowing herself to slide down the door, 18 buried her face in the pillow only to recoil back in surprise. The scent that permeated from it was strong. It had faded with years before, but she could faintly smell it. This was renewed, and it caused her memories of the tech savvy youth to rush back. She felt her eyes burn before she brought her knees up and buried her face in the pillow. That asshole did this on purpose. It was either that, or just maybe he was trying to give her a peace offering for what he had done to 17. Either way, he was still as big a jerk as ever. She had been foolish to think otherwise.

* * *

It had only taken Bulma a week to get the space ship up and running. After stocking it with enough supplies for a one way trip, Bulma was seeing her son off. Trunks had noted that since he had spoken to 18 that night she had been careful to avoid him. That was fine with him, and he hoped that the act of good will had been enough. He knew she loved the other Trunks, but they had the same taste in bath products. After having showered and laid on the pillow, he had discovered that she had been not just sleeping on it but probably using it to console herself. Giving it back to her, with fresh scent was meant to be a sign of good faith. Apparently that wasn't the case. She avoided him like the plague. Not that that was any different than before. Still, the android turned up just as Trunks was climbing the ramp into the space ship.

"And where exactly is it you're going," the android called, causing Trunks to stop and look to her. He quickly looked to his mother, who looked at him, before both looked back to 18.

"Business trip," Trunks blurted.

"Training," Bulma said at the same time.

As if that look the two shared hadn't been obvious that they were trying to hide something, their rather poor improvised excuses were. "Okay, now that we got those out of the way, how about we try the truth."

Bulma frowned slightly, but Trunks was the one to speak up. "It's just something I have to take care of, that's all. I'll be back as fast as I can. After I do, I'll tell you all about it."

18 regarded him with a cold stare before she shrugged and turned away. "Not like I really care anyway."

Trunks looked to his mom with a frown and she merely offered a warm smile and a shrug. Trunks nodded back and turned to enter the space ship.

"Be careful, I love you!"

"I love you too, mom!" Trunks voice echoed from inside the space ship. The ramp slid shut with a hiss and moments later the orb floated slightly off the ground before blasting up, causing Bulma to shield her eyes from the whipping wind. Turning to 18 she offered a cheery smile.

"How about we get some tea?"

"Doesn't him leaving again bother you? It seems like he'd rather be any place than here."

18 turned and looked to the ship, which had become nothing more than a glint in the sky. "It does bother me, but I think he'd honestly rather be no place than here. He's just doing what he thinks is right..."

* * *

 **A/N: As we know, Porunga grants three wishes! One of them, of course, will probably be to return 17 to life and one to travel home with, but what will the second wish be? Will the Nameks require it for something? Does Trunks have something else in mind? Just gonna have to stay tuned!**


	8. Chapter 8: Second One's a Doozy

**A/N: Thank you for the few reviews and tons of follows, and I am pleased that this has become someone's favorite Trunks x 18 story! :D I had a few thoughts on how to progress this chapter as I am sure everyone is craving action instead of all the drama and angst! Sadly, there will be no fighting in this chapter, as I do not want to include it for the sake of including it! When there will be fighting, it will be fighting for a reason! That all being said...**

 ** **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super, and Dragonball GT are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release!****

 **Chapter 8: Second One's a Doozy**

* * *

The trip to Namek had been uneventful, but thanks to the upgrades Bulma made to the spaceship with the time machine parts it was relatively quick. Where before it would take two months to travel to the New Namek, this time it was cut in half. Trunks had spent that month killing time the only way a young half Saiyan man could: he trained. He spent his days in the gravity room sparring with the air, and his nights sleeping in the single bed provided. Of course, he wasn't sure if it was actually day and night, he just slept when tired. His mother had taken care to provide half a year of food, and while he did have some left over when he reached New Namek he knew it wouldn't be enough for a return trip—not with his appetite from training.

New Namek was something entirely different from Earth. The sky was a pale green, something that blew his mind and the grass was a blue color. It was as if someone had reversed Earth's color layout. Thankfully he had seen Nameks before or that would be a large culture shock.

With a hiss, the spaceship ramp dropped to the ground and he proceeded off. He had left his capsule corps clothes on the ship, instead wearing armor similar to his father's that his mother had provided. Using the layout from the past, his mother was able to enhance it just a bit. The fiber of the under suit was made more durable and the armor plating, while elastic in nature was reinforced with shock absorbent structuring so that it could never actually be chipped away unless by a rather great force. His hair, still growing longer, was tied back and falling to between his shoulder blades now. He'd really have to have it cut.

He looked into the distance, feeling several power levels that he could tell were Namekian in nature. He supposed he should see if they would aid him in his quest. Lifting off lightly, he burst towards the nearest village.

* * *

The Namekians, able to sense ki as well, had gathered a small group at the front of the village as Trunks landed. All were rather shocked to see him.

"An Earthling?"

Trunks greeted the leader with a wave and a small smile. "That I am. My name's Trunks Briefs It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

The head of the group, an elderly Namekian bowed slightly with a smile. "Ah, so polite. Would you happen to be related to Miss Bulma?"

Trunks nodded. "I am, she's my mother. She's the one that actually sent me here to ask you guys for help."

The leader nodded and turned to the group. "This man is a friend, you all can go back inside. I assure you he means no harm. His mother granted us asylum when Frieza destroyed our planet." He turned back to Trunks. "If there is anything we can do to help, please feel free to ask it of us."

"Actually, we kind of have two requests. One is for you, and another is for a Namekian named Dende."

The leader cocked his head. "Dende? He is to the west, in the farthest village. He serves as a spirit healer to the new Namekian leader. What is it that I can help you with?"

Trunks produced his dragon radar. "Well...I'd like to use your Dragon Balls. It's a long story, but all of Earth's fighters have died over the years, including Goku. I was able to defeat the creature that killed them all, but we'd like to use the Dragon Balls to fix all the damage that was done to Earth."

The leader, who had gasped at hearing that Goku—who had beaten the tyrant that destroyed their planet—was defeated. "Yes, of course. We shall have the Dragon Balls sent to the new Guru, so that you can gather them quickly. Please, make haste and we shall meet you there with Dende."

* * *

Trunks did as the older Namekian told him and followed the ki signatures in the far west. Reaching their source, Trunks was surprised when the Dragon Radar showed that the rest of the Dragon Balls were on their way. Counting the one here and the one that Trunks carried that left five more. Landing, Trunks greeted the gathering of Nameks.

"Hello. I'm looking for Dende."

A young adult Namekian stepped forth, bowing slightly. He greeted Trunks with a smile. He was rather fond of humans. "Hello, I am Dende."

Trunks extended his hand, tucking the Dragon Ball under an arm. Dende looked to it before taking the hand before Trunks shook it. "Trunks Briefs. I believe you know my mom, Bulma."

Dende's eyes widened before he enthusiastically shook Trunks's hand back. "Yes! How is Miss Bulma? I haven't seen her in years!"

"Not good. That's why I came to use the Dragon Balls. A lots happened on Earth, and I also came to offer you the chance to return to Earth with me. We have need of another Guardian for Earth. We lost ours, and as such, our Dragon Balls."

Dende allowed his eyes to drop. "I see. I am sorry to hear that. I...would like to come with you, but I am not sure I want to leave my people. After Frieza attacked, we do not number very many."

Trunks gave him a nod. "I understand. All I can say is that you'd be free to come and visit them anytime you want. My ship I took got me here in a month. With some time I'm sure my mother could make it even faster. We don't want to pressure you, though."

Dende nodded. "Of course. Just give me some time to think about it."

* * *

Within the hour, all five Dragon Balls arrived and Trunks greeted each of them personally. He was no businessman, but he was certainly grateful to the for their willingness to help him. With all collected he opened his mouth to call the Eternal Dragon, but Dende's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Porunga only heeds the call of our native tongue. You'll need my help to call him and relay your wishes."

Trunks nodded in understanding and took a step back.

Dende encountered a bit of deja vu as he summoned Porunga, hands raised. Golden light exploded from the balls and Trunks watched as it formed the dragon known as Porunga. He had to say, he had only seen Shenron once, but Porunga was far larger. It loomed over the village as Trunks stared up at him. He spoke in a foreign tongue, just as Dende had before and the Namekian turned to Trunks.

"You get three wishes. What is your first?"

"Oh. Right. There was a...person killed recently named Android 17. I'd like for Porunga to bring him back to life."

Dende nodded and turned to Porunga and spoke the wish. Just as Shenron's did, his eyes too glowed bright red.

"It has been done. Your next wish."

Dende looked to Trunks. "Next?"

Trunks blinked. "Right. In this time line there was another version of me, I'd like for Porunga to restore him to life as well."

Dende blinked as well then nodded and turned to Porunga. "In this time line there is another Trunks...bring him back to life, please."

Porunga was silent for a moment before a sweat drop appeared. "He is already alive and next to you...is this a joke?"

"Er..." Dende turned to Trunks. "He says you're already alive."

Trunks frowned, but nodded. He figured as much. It was already confirmed he was the Trunks of this time line, no matter how broken it was. But...

"Tell him that I'd like to fix the time line. It was distorted by my actions, and I'd like for him to fix it."

Dende nodded and turned back to Porunga, relaying the wish.

Porunga was silent for a moment before he spoke to Dende. "Doing such a thing is just beyond my power. If he is sure, I shall do all that I can."

"He says it's just beyond his power, but he will do what he can if you want."

Trunks nodded. "Do it."

Dende gave the affirmation to Porunga who remained silent for a moment yet again before his eyes flashed red. "It shall be done."

Trunks felt a jolt of pain in his head, feeling as if someone was ripping through his cranium. A yelp was given before he felt himself go weightless, and everything went dark.

* * *

Trunks squeezed the pliers down on the last washer before he set the tool aside and looked to his design, a large grin on his face. He had made a necklace of washers and other pieces of metal, with the 'pendant' that hung from it being a computer chip. It was the processor from the computer that his mother had designed to blow up Android 18 if need be. He had destroyed the lap top as a sign of good faith to the girl. And now, it was a sort of token for her. They lived underground now, so getting an actual necklace was relatively hard. None of them could chance going above ground for such trivial things, so they would have to make do with things like this. Standing, he stepped around his work desk and bolted from the room.

He found 18 lounging in her room, looking over old magazines as she tended to. They were magazines of fashion that Bulma had scrounged up for her. While obviously they were old, Bulma doubted fashion had progressed much since Cell went around on his killing sprees. Something about near extinction that made her doubt anyone was worried about the next amazing dress. The door was cracked, so Trunks knocked lightly. 18's eyes slid to the door and she smirked. "Hey."

"Hey." Trunks entered the room. "I, um, I made you something. I...it isn't much, but I figured..since, ya know, you're always reading those magazines." Trunks was rocking on his heels slightly, necklace held behind his back.

"Trunks. You're rambling."

He felt his face flush and he nodded. "R-right. Um, here. For you." He presented the necklace to her and 18 gingerly took it as she sat up on the bed. She stood as she looked it over.

"It's made of parts from the computer that my mom had programmed...I had destroyed it, but I wanted to do something with the parts..."

"Trunks." 18 brought her eyes to him.

"Y-yeah?"

"You realize I'm an android, right?"

"Well. Technically cyborg—er, right. Yes." Her warning glare had cut off his explanation.

"And you made this out of computer parts? You do realize that's like me giving you a necklace of human teeth?"

Trunks blinked his blue eyes before his face slowly started to twist into a mortified expression.

"Just kidding." 18 swooped in and kissed his cheek, leaning back and giving him a sideways glance. "It's very sweet of you."

Trunks scratched his cheek. "T-thanks. Like I said, I wish it was a real necklace..."

"Well, once you kill Cell with your magic bullets, you can just get me a real once. Put this on me?"

Trunks frowned slightly at the word magic, stepping to put the necklace around her neck. "There's no such thing as magic, 18."

She merely smiled lightly. She knew that, but she also knew that it irked him to hear that.

* * *

"Trunks, do you believe in love?"

"The emotion, or the chemical imbalance?"

18 rolled her eyes. The duo was sitting within the lap, with Trunks pouring over some of his diagrams for the ammunition, as well as various beakers of fluid. "The feeling."

Trunks looked to her, removing the goggles he was wearing. She was sitting on the edge of his desk, a leg pulled up so that she could rest her chin on her knee. "...I do." He gave an honest answer.

"Mmm. And why is that?"

"Well. Because I know I feel it every time I look at you." He gave her a grin at this, albeit a goofy one. She rolled her eyes and stood from the desk. Trunks turned back to his work and 18 slipped her arms around his waist.

"Smooth talker." Her words were whispered into his ear and Trunks shuddered slightly. She continued on after she rested her head on his back. "I guess I should rephrase the question. Do you believe machines can feel emotions?"

18 felt Trunks go rigid before he turned in her arms and placed his forehead to hers. "I think that this conversation is void because you are _not_ a machine. You're not somebody's mindless puppet." His hand rested on her cheek. "When I feel you, I feel warmth. When you sleep I see you breath. When I look into your eyes, I see a soul. Machines don't have those. Machines are just machines. You, 18, are a woman. You...just have some spare parts." The last part was added with a grin and 18 smiled lightly. She leaned in and kissed Trunks lightly, the latter reciprocating. She began to push him back, though Trunks managed to direct her away from the work. She was stronger than he was, much stronger. The only time he was able to move, or over power her, was when she let him.

The duo hit the wall, and 18 broke the kiss to move to Trunks' ear. "I think...I'm ready, Trunks."

"TRUNKS! 18! IT'S CELL!"

* * *

Trunks shot up, immediately regretting that reflex and grabbing his head. "Damn...I feel like I spared a semi with my face."

"You look it." Dende replied and Trunks gave him a look, though the Namekian's innocent face showed that there was no sarcasm there. He was still on Namek, but what was...? Those were memories. And they were vivid ones. Trunks stood.

"How long was I out?"

"Just a few minutes. Porunga said he would wait. He returned your memories to you."

* * *

 **A/N: BUM BUM BUM!**


	9. Chapter 9: Peace Offering?

**A/N: I didn't wanna leave ya'll hanging for too long. xD**

 ** **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super, and Dragonball GT are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release!****

 **Chapter 9: Peace Offering?**

* * *

Trunks frowned up at Porunga. For a being of eternal knowledge and seemingly limitless power, he had screwed this one up pretty bad. He had never _lost_ his memories, he simply never _had_ the ones from this time line. Apparently the dragon's half assed way of fixing it was to implant him with the memories he would have made had he grew up here. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Trunks let out a heavy sigh. Great. Now he had a lot of explicit memories of him and Android 18, despite having been dead set on killing her and her brother when he came home. He was content to live in this present if he had to, and even traveled to Namek to set things right. He brought back Android 17 so that she could go and live with her brother.

"Trunks?"

The lavender haired warrior opened his eyes to look at Dende. "Right. My last wish. Have you decided?"

Dende nodded, giving the young half Saiyan a small smile. "I will go with you. The Earth was my home for a short time, after all. If I can honor the gift that Goku gave my people defeating Frieza by watching over Earth, I shall do so gladly. The last wish?"

"Is to have Porunga transport you, my space ship, and myself to Capsule Corps on Earth."

* * *

Trunks, Dende and the space ship appeared in the back yard of Capsule Corps in a gust of wind. Trunks and Dende stumbled forward at the sudden appearance before the regained their posture. Looking around, Trunks saw that it was the middle of the night. This meant that somewhere along the way his sleep schedule had become messed up, since he wasn't tired. Looking to Dende he gave a smile.

"Come on. I'll put you up in a guest room for the evening. We'll take you to the Lookout in the morning, and get you set up as the Guardian. I got some stuff I need to take care of first."

Dende nodded and followed Trunks's lead as the purple haired warrior lead him through the building. His mother had made great progress in cleaning. Rather, she had made droids to take care of it. He knew this as there was one powered off in the living room, and all of the dust was gone from the house. It actually, he would admit, looked like a home now. He had only seen Capsule Corps like this in the past, and the fact that his strength had been able to defeat Cell and restore peace made him feel a burst of pride in himself. He took Dende to a room next to 18's and let him in. Bidding the Namekian goodnight, he turned and went to 18's door. For some reason he became aware that he was still dressed in his Saiyan armor. Sighing inwardly, he knocked. There was silence before his acute hearing caught shuffling of feet from within.

18 pulled the door open, her eyes half shut. She was clad in only a large t-shirt and Trunks noted that it was one he used to have, at least in the other time line. Though, the look of the sleepy girl with bed head made him note that how cute she was, even like this. He mentally cursed himself. Apparently those memories had come paired with feelings that he would rather not have for the murderous cyborg.

Android. She wasn't a cyborg. She was an android.

Still, he had come here for a reason and it was best to be amiable to the girl. He had, after all, did all of this as a peace offering. While he had no desire to be friends, he'd really rather not have a pissed off android that was capable of leveling the entire compound living just down the hall. 18's sleepy eyes raised to Trunks, instantly hardening.

"Oh. You're back. Your mother is fine."

"Not here for that." Trunks grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the room, causing her to yelp. Planting her feet, though, she stopped his pulling.

"What the hell?!"

Trunks, unable to pull her any farther—at least without turning Super Saiyan—turned to her. "Come on. I want to show you something."

"Um. No?"

Trunks released her, turning to her. He felt a mixture of remorse and anger, unsure of which emotion to act on. He settled with sighing before folding his arms. "I figured you would want to see your brother. Buuut, if you'd rather sleep..."

18 narrowed her eyes. "Is this a joke? You murdered him, remember."

Trunks grinned at her. "...Dragon Balls."

18's face went blank as she blinked at him. "Your mother said they're gone?"

"I'll explain on the way." Trunks grabbed her wrist, tugging her along. "Now let's go. He won't stay still for long, I'm sure."

18 stomped her bare feet and stopped him again. "Let me get _dressed_."

Suddenly aware that the shirt was indeed the _only_ thing that she was wearing, Trunks released her feeling his face flush. "Er. Right. Pants."

* * *

"So, let me get this straight: you flew to planet Namek, where the Dragon Balls originated just to resurrect my brother?"

He and 18 were in flight to West Brooke, where 17 had died and surely was brought back to life at. Trunks hope he stayed put, perhaps confused, long enough for them to show up. If not, he'd be impossible to track down.

"Well, Earth needed a new Guardian as well. With Dende we can have our own set of Dragon Balls again. But yes, I did go to bring back your brother as well."

18, who flew just behind Trunks eyed him. Since he had arrived back she could tell there was something different about him. She couldn't put her finger on what exactly, but something else had taken place on Namek. Where as before he eyed her with superiority and open disdain now it was something difference. It wasn't just tolerance, but rather that he was conflicted on how he felt about her presence. Still, the notion that he had flew a month into space by himself just to right his own mistake spoke volumes about him. She gave him a small smile that she made sure to hide in the collar of her jacket. It was an appreciated gesture, but he wasn't off the hook.

Reaching West Brooke, the duo came to a running landing where Cell and 17 had both been killed the duo looked around. There was no sign of Android 17, though Trunks sensed subtle vibrations in the air before it was too late. 17 came from his rear, drooping an arm around his neck and coming to a rest beside him.

"Yo man, long time no see." 17 reached up and rubbed his fist on Trunks head, finally letting the lavender haired warrior free.

"H-hey, 17. Glad to see your spirits are still high," Trunks replied, straightening his armor some.

"Oh, you got jokes. Dead? Spirits? Ha-ha. Goku told me to stay put until you showed up. Thanks for the rez." 17 stretched. "I'm much too good looking to stay dead."

"17...?" 18 approached him cautiously. The black haired man turned to his sister.

"Yo sis! Glad to see Cell didn't make a meal outta you too. Goku and the others filled me in on what happened post meal state and stuff."

Trunks felt his blood run cold. Goku _didn't..._

"You...met Son Goku? You didn't try to kill him?"

"What? Kill em? Naw. Gero was an asshole, and you know me: I don't do orders. That Goku guy is pretty chill. And eat? Man he can put away some food." 17 turned to Trunks. "Thanks for taking care of my sis while I was away."

Trunks raised a hand and pursed his lips, nodding slighty. "It was no problem. She was...uh...nice to have around." The memories that Porunga had 'restored' started pouring back and Trunks scratched his cheek. The 18 he remembered himself wasn't exactly _pleasant_ to be around. The memories he had been given proved otherwise. The more intimate memories made him shift uncomfortably.

18 narrowed her eyes at the purple haired man. He was anxious, or nervous about something, that was clear. But what exactly was it?

"What I wonder is how exactly I died? I mean, I was alive inside Cell apparently. Did I die when he bit it? And who killed em?"

Trunks's blue eyes shot to 18 and she looked at him in silence for a moment before she looked to 17, who had been looking up at the night sky.

"Trunks wasn't able to separate you from Cell when he killed him...so when he killed Cell, it killed you too."

"What? This pipsqueak? I fought him in Other World. He couldn't fight his way out of a wet paper bag!" 17 looked to Trunks. "No offense."

Trunks merely offered a small smile. "It was a lucky shot."

18 raised a brow at the wording.

"So...where do we go from here? Whatcha think, Sis? Sight seeing? We can go anywhere, do whatever we want. Nobody here can stop us, tell us not to."

Trunks felt himself go rigid. That wording, he had heard before. Surely he didn't mean...

"Camping! Let's go camping!"

18 rolled her eyes. "For now, let's head back to Capsule Corps. From there we can decide what we're going to do."

"Aw, alright. Kill joy."

* * *

After landing at Capsule Corps, Trunks showed 17 to his room. Just as the door was about to close, 17 stuck his head back out.

"Hey!" The harsh sound of it made Trunks jump slightly, turning back to look at 17 who narrowed his eyes at him.

"No funny business with my sister, you got that?"

Trunks stood, wide eyed and unsure how to respond.

"Aaaaah! I'm just messing with you. But no, seriously. Touch my sister I'll beat you with your own arms. Night man!" And then the door was shut.

Trunks stood there for a moment before he let out a heavy sigh and turned the hallway, only to have 18 stop him with an outstretched arm the other hand resting on her hip. The outstretched hand went to the other hip as she looked up at him, her face steeled in a serious glare.

Trunks felt his neck grow hot. "Er. Right. Thanks for...not telling him I killed him."

"We're even. This doesn't change the fact that you killed him, though. Now, you want to tell me why you've been shifting around all nervous all night?"

Trunks shrugged, moving to step past her. Her arm shot out and cut him off. "Nope. Out with it, Trunks. You may not know me, but I know you particularly well. Tell me."

Trunks shifted again.

" _Stop it._ " She shot him a warning glare and Trunks felt himself roll his eyes away as he sighed.

"Look, it's nothing. I'm just tired from the trip. And having both Androids that spent years tormenting me living in the same roof, that's all. It's just taking some getting use to."

"And now you're lying."

Trunks opened to speak and 18 cut him off.

"I'd suggest you choose your next words carefully. I know when you're lying too, Trunks. What little time you've spent here has been used mocking killing my brother, calling me a monster and pretty much treating me like shit. Since you have come back you have" she began counting on her fingers, "flew into space just to use a wish on a distant planet to bring my brother back, haven't looked at me with anything close to disgust, and actually been avoiding my gaze most of the time. You're hiding something. Now out with it."

Trunks shifted again and 18 glared. He was going to speak but she grabbed him by the armor, yanking him down to her level. Trunks shrunk back as far as he could in his armor, teeth clenched. He would almost say he felt fear as she glared at him.

"Fine. Have your secrets. You couldn't hide anything from me before, and whoever you are now still won't be able to. I'll find out just like I always did." She released him and Trunks stood straight, laughing nervously.

"I, uh. I am trying to take Goku's approach. He told me to have an open mind."

"Partial truth." 18 stated this in a matter-of-fact tone. "Whatever. Lie to me if you want. I don't care." She pushed past him and went to her room, slamming the door. Trunks let out another breath. The door was yanked back open and he hitched the same breath back up as he looked to 18, who naturally was glaring at him.

They shared a wordless stare before 18 spoke.

"Good night." The door was slammed back shut.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, this is gonna get heated fast. XD Can Trunks fight the feelings his new memories have given him? Will 18 find out? Will 17 be a Park Ranger!?**


	10. Chapter 10: The Time Line

**A/N: Aw yeah! Reviews make my day! Thanks for them, the follows, and the favorites! You guys are awesome! So, what's going to happen THIS time? No fighting, but it's coming sooner than you think~**

 ** **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super, and Dragonball GT are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release!****

 **Chapter 10: The Time Line...**

* * *

Trunks groaned as he opened his eyes. Light stream in through a crack in the curtains. Usually he kept his room dark, thanks to black out curtains as he had trouble sleeping without it being pitch black. Growing up in this time line must have made that easy, if the other Trunks shared that trait. They did, after all, live under ground. If he had black out curtains now, he must have shared that trait. Pushing the covers off, Trunks let out a yawn and moved to the curtains, pulling them shut. If the sun was up, that meant he should probably get moving. He told Dende he would take him to the Lookout to re-create Earth's Dragon Balls today and take his place as Guardian. Trunks made a silent vow to go and visit him often as he lived there. He was away from everything he knew and loved, he should at least repay the kindness he showed by coming here.

After showering, Trunks pulled on a pair of black pants and a black tank top. It was his usual outfit, true, but it was comfortable. Lacing his yellow boots, he stood from the bed and eyed his sword. Usually, any outing he would take his weapon: the androids could be anywhere. Well, that time was past. Or rather, never happened. It would be find resting against the wall where he had left it. Opening his door he took a final look around the room. He'd have to redecorate. The other Trunks was more tech savvy, or at least enjoyed it. The room barely looked lived in. He had gotten those memories now, though, so he imagined he could build anything he wanted. Perhaps he would build some high tech mount for his sword? Or a capsule for it! Nah. Impractical.

Trunks heard the voices in the kitchen, and laughing. Entering he saw 17, 18, Dende and his mother seated at the table. Bulma had just finished a story, and both androids were laughing. 18's cheeks were tinted red, and Trunks found that adorable in some weird way. Mentally, he berated himself and entered the kitchen fully.

"Morning, everyone. I see I'm the last one up."

Bulma stood. "That's not unusual. Let me get you some coffee." She moved to the counter and 17 pulled out a chair next to him.

"Have a seat. Your mom was telling me all about you and my sister."

Mentally Trunks was screaming in a mortified tone, and he hoped his face didn't display that. Apparently he was failing because 17 let out a laugh.

"Well, the other Trunks. Seems like you've got quite a tale. No pun intended...since clearly you don't."

"Eheh." Trunks nervously laughed as he sat down and Bulma handed him his coffee. "Thanks."

"So, Namek was uneventful?" Bulma took a sip of her coffee.

"Yeah. The people were very nice, and Dende" he nodded to the Namek, "agreed to come and help out."

"I noticed. He's grown so tall and handsome!" Bulma leaned over and bumped Dende, and Trunks swore he saw his cheeks get a darker green.

"Thank you, miss Bulma. I am only repaying the kindness that you showed my people."

Trunks noticed that 18 had been quiet, and he could feel her staring at him. He refused to look at her, though, and instead cleared his throat and looked to 17.

"So, what are the the plans for you and 18?"

17 set his own cup down, reaching up and stretching before he looked across the table to 18. "I dunno. What do ya think, sis? Shopping today?"

18's eyes lit up. "I think that sounds fun."

"I mean, it'll be boring as hell. We should bring your boyfriend."

Trunks nearly sprayed his mother with the coffee he was drinking. He managed to keep it down, though and let out a nervous laugh. "Sorry, I can't make it. I have to take Dende to the Lookout."

"So you're just gonna abandon me to die in some department store? Brutal."

Trunks grinned and leaned back in his chair. "Well, it was your suggestion."

"Yeah, but I figured I'd have back up!"

18 stared silently at Trunks during the exchange. Before he would get angry when someone mentioned their past. He was offended, even mortified by it. He did neither of those now, and actually seemed...embarrassed? Narrowing her eyes as her thoughts deepened, Bulma spoke up.

"That does sound fun...but I'm going to work around here some. I've got some people that had survived wanting to come back to work. Give me six months and Capsule Corps will be back on top!"

Leaning back forward, Trunks rested his arms on the table while holding his coffee mug. "I was actually thinking of using Shenron to restore as much as Earth as possible, as well as those that Cell killed. Didn't you say Shenron only granted one wish, though? The people should come first."

"Only one wish? I...may be able to make it so that he can do two. I will have to see, though." Dende gave a small smile. "I can make no promises, only to try."

"Oh yeah. Trunks, what was the second wish you made on Namek? I thought you would have brought everyone back after 17." Bulma sipped her coffee.

This was treacherous territory. If he told them he tried to bring back the other Trunks it would possibly hurt his mother's feelings. It would alienate them, make it seem as if he didn't accept them even after they've been so accepting to him. And if he told them that he had tried to fix the time line, only to get his memories back it would make things even more complicated. It would also make it seem as if he wanted to fix things _just_ to kill the androids. Sensing his mental debate, Dende spoke up.

"Trunks, where exactly is the Lookout?"

Mentally Trunks let out a cheer, his face brightening considerably as he responded to Dende. "Well, we could go now. Come on, it's about time anyway. You'll even have a roommate!" Standing from the table, he nodded to his mom. "I'll tell you about it when I get back."

Dende bowed slightly to Bulma. "Thank you for the water, miss Bulma. I promise I'll do everything I can on the Lookout to fix the havoc that Cell caused."

Bulma smiled warmly at Dende. "I know."

18 followed Trunks as he passed her with her eyes, which were still narrowed. He avoided the question, thanks to his compatriot. That was classic Trunks for hiding something. Whenever he didn't want her to know things he would look for excuses to change the subject. Grant it, he usually did it when he was planning, or building, some gift for her and she was getting close to figuring it out. Of course, this would only get her to investigate harder.

"So, Bulma" 17 turned to the woman, "where's the nearest big shopping center? Ya know, the one Cell didn't eat everyone that worked there."

18 rolled her eyes. Sometimes, 17 could just be such an idiot.

* * *

"Why did you not want to tell them about the wish?" Dende looked to Trunks, who flew just in front of him.

Trunks let his eyes slide back to the Namekian before back forward. "It would just complicate things. If they knew that I had been given memories from a time when I wasn't here, when I was someone else it'd just...I'd rather not deal with it, if I can help it." Of course, his analytical mind knew that eventually he would have to confront it. His mother was no dummy, and neither was 18 it would seem. 18 had caught on immediately that something had happened, and now his mother would too. He wasn't sure how 18 knew him so well...well, okay, yes he did. He also couldn't change the fact that his temperament towards her was conflicted, but different. Memories made someone who they were, they shaped their personality. Memories of other people also dictated how you treated them. If you loved someone, and they were ripped away from you, you still loved them even when they were gone. But if someone had spent years of their life making yours a hell, you hated them no matter what they said or did or how they changed. It was a fine line between love and hate, Bulma had always said, and now he had conflicting memories that pretty much obliterated it.

"I see. As we say on Namek, you should behead the beast before it eats your village. In your situation-"

"I should deal with it before it gets out of control. Believe me, I know."

Dende smiled warmly at his back. He had faith the young man would come around.

Reaching the Lookout, the duo landed lightly on the tiles. Sensing that someone had arrived, a squat dark man approached them. "Ah, Mr. Popo, good to see you again." Trunks had never met him in this time line, but Mr. Popo stayed on the Lookout and was able to see all—surely he knew who Trunks was. In the other time line, Trunks had used the Hyperbolic Time Chamber at his instruction.

"We haven't met before, Trunks, but I know you traveled across time. It is good to see you in person." His eyes fell to Dende and Trunks introduced him.

"This is Dende. He agreed to come and be the Guardian for Earth."

Mr. Popo bowed to the Namekian man. "It is good to meet you, and I look forward to working with you Master Dende."

Dende smiled warmly. "Please, there is no need for that. I am sure you will have to instruct me on how to be a Guardian, so it is I who should be calling you Master."

Mr. Popo gave a smile to the man. He liked him already. He was kind, as Kami was. "I shall fetch the Shenron Statuette, if you are ready." Dende nodded. When Mr. Popo re-entered the building, Trunks looked to him.

"Are you sure?" Dende nodded.

"Yes. It is best to not put this off. While usually the old Dragon Balls need to be present, I may be able to create a new Eternal Dragon with his statue. And, if I do it right, I can also increase the wishing power." Trunks smirked at Dende.

"Wow. You Namekians are pretty awesome." Dende laughed lightly.

"Yes, but you Saiyans are not to be under estimated either. You were able to defeat Frieza, or rather, Goku was." Trunks nodded. He wasn't going to reveal that he went back in time and killed Frieza too. It was a moot point.

Mr. Popo arrived and set the item gingerly down. "There you are." Trunks gave Dende a thumbs up. "All up to you, now." Dende nodded.

"I'll do my best!" The Namekian turned to the statuette and placed his hands out. Closing his eyes, he began chanting in his native tongue. Trunks was only able to make out the word 'Shenron', and before he could try and decipher anything else, seven beams of light shot from the dragon figurine, consuming it. As the lights faded, Dende dropped his hands and let out a sigh. Turning to Trunks he gave a laughing smile. "All done! Dragon Balls are back, and ready to be gathered."

"Just like that? You're awesome Dende!"

* * *

17 rolled his eyes as 18 let out a laugh. "What? These brands are too cute!" His sister had laughed when she saw 17's face at the two bags of clothes she had exited the first store they stopped by. She had only been in there a moment. 17 had clocked her at two hours.

"Well, what have we here?" 17 turned and 18 looked over his shoulder to see three men who had approached them. "It doesn't look like your boyfriend is enjoying your date. I think we'd have a blast together."

18 rolled her eyes. First time out in years, and some idiot was already hitting on her. Sometimes being a beautiful woman was tough. "He's my brother, not my boyfriend."

"Oh, that's even better. So how about it?"

"Not interested."

"What? Just like that? At least give us a chance."

"She said she wasn't interested, so get lost." 17 dismissed the lead man with a wave of his hand. Obviously he didn't take too kindly to this, as he rushed forward and planted his fist right in 17's face. The android didn't move in the slightest. Pulling his hand back, the man held it.

"The hell are you?!" He clutched the hand close to his body. "Fine then. If force won't work" his two friends pulled guns and 17 turned to them fully, "we'll just waste his smug ass and take his sister."

The two man's friends opened fire and 17 placed his hands in his pockets, shielding himself in a barrier of clear energy. The untrained eye couldn't see it, but the bullets merely struck it, flattened and fell to the ground. Shocked, the trio fell back. "He...he isn't human! He's like fuckin' Cell! What is that freak?" 17's eyes narrowed.

"I'm the freak? If it wasn't for you humans neither of us would be like this. You say I'm a monster, but you humans are the ones that made us this way: you're the monsters."

"The hell? Whatever, freak! Get outta here! You're not welcome here!" A rock was thrown from the farthest back, striking 17 in the shoulder and the android grit his teeth.

"17..." 18 placed her hand on his shoulder.

"No, ya know what? Fuck these guys." Thrusting his hand forward, a beam of golden energy was shot forth.

* * *

Trunks landed back at Capsule Corps and entered the building. Heading immediately for his room, he was intent on getting the Dragon Radar. After returning yesterday he had placed it there, too tired to put it back in the lab. It was a good thing, too. No doubt his mother was busy, and he didn't want to trouble her. Either out of habit, or perhaps some intuition, upon entering his room, Trunks turned on the radio before he began rifling around for the object. Now where did he put it?

" _...Ginger Town where a youth is seemingly shooting lasers from his hands at passerbys. Several buildings have been destroyed. It appears a young woman is with him—wait, miss! Stay away! He's dangerous!"_

Trunks's eyes went to the radio as he stood up straight from his bent posture. Someone was attacking? But he didn't feel any ener— _no._ Bolting from the room, this time out of habit, Trunks secured his sword in his right hand.

* * *

"Look at them! Running in fear! Do you think we were this scared when Gero captured us, 18? These numbers aren't even our real names!" 17 placed his palm forward and fired an energy blast at a woman who was running, her toddler in her arms. 17's eyes followed a figure that dashed down and pulled them out of the trajectory, and took them across the street before it became fully visible.

Trunks set the woman down, who's eyes were still glued in horror at 17. "Hey, look at me. You're safe now. Get out of here, and don't look back? Got it?" The woman nodded, seemingly dazed, but followed Trunks's instructions. Trunks stood, his eyes narrowed in a glare as he looked up at 17.

18, who was across the street, blinked at Trunks. His face was hardened, eyes narrowed with open hate that she hadn't seen since he first came back.

"17, what the hell are you doing?" Trunks turned to him fully. "Why are you attacking innocent people!?"

17 lowered himself to the ground, landing next to 18. "Why? Because they said that _I_ was a monster. That _I_ was a freak! We use to be humans, Trunks, until another _human_ turned us into these...machines, these weapons. So we aren't he monsters, humans are! So...they need to die. All of them. It's their fault!" 17 grit his teeth. Usually calm, his temper was flaring.

Trunks remained silent for a moment. "You're wrong. You aren't just a machine, 17. You eat, you sleep, and you breath just like humans do."

18 blinked. Those words...

"You appeared in the Other World, and that means you have a soul. Machines don't have that...they're just machines. You may have modifications, but you're no mindless robot."

18 felt her stomach flip. They weren't word for word, but Trunks— _her Trunks—_ had said those same things to her once upon a time. Had...had something happened on Namek that made him remember the past? Or was this just coincidence.

17 remained silent before he grinned. "You're right, Trunks. I am not mindless...humans will die because I choose to kill them."

"17, don't force me to do this. I've seen the good in you, don't make me hurt you."

"Hurt me? You can easily bring up Other World, but you seem to forget that I was kicking your ass without even trying when we were there. Get lost, Trunks. I'll let you and your mother live, for watching over my sister."

"17..." 18 stepped in front of her brother.

"What, 18? Don't you agree? If humans hadn't of did this to us, we could have grown up normal. We could have had normal lives, you could have been a mother! A human took away our future! I say it's high time we show them what that's like. It's divine justice. Humans are the real evil in this world."

18 sighed and closed her eyes. Opening them, they were narrowed. "...you're right..."

* * *

 **A/N: DON'T HATE ME!**


	11. Chapter 11: Always Corrects Itself

**A/N: I told you not to hate me!**

 ** **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super, and Dragonball GT are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release!****

 **Chapter 11: ...Always Corrects Itself**

* * *

Trunks burst from the Capsule Corps lawn, strapping his sword on at the same time. This couldn't be happening. Just this morning 17 was sitting at the table laughing with them! What could have caused such a drastic change in such a short period of time? His blue eyes narrowed as he poured more speed out. He didn't want to admit it, but deep down he knew: this was his fault. He had been selfish and asked Porunga to fix the time line. It was pure arrogance to think he would be the only affected. The androids were a large part of the time line, it practically hinged on them. His wish had caused this. He would fix it, but he might have to kill 17 again. He closed his eyes and grit his teeth. No more. He wouldn't try and change things again. This was his present, now. He would fight to protect it, and the people who resided there—regardless of who they were.

* * *

"...you're right..." 18 took a stop back from 17. "There are evil humans out there, but there are good too. Gero made us what we are, but Bulma has been working tirelessly to try and reverse it. She's a good person, and I'm sure there are others. Killing them all isn't the answer!"

17 sighed and shook his head. "You're just saying that cause you like Trunks, I get it. I guess the only way to change your mind is to kill him too."

"17, that's insane." 18 shouted at her brother. She still held her bags of clothes, and set them down. "This...this isn't you. My brother wouldn't do this!"

"This _is_ me, 18! They took everything from us! Well I want it back, or I want retribution! Killing every single human, taking their futures like they stole ours...it's pay back!"

18 shrunk back. "17...please, don't do this!"

"It's too late, 18. If you aren't with me in this, that's fine: but don't get in my way!" 17 looked to Trunks. "I don't know how you were able to work whatever magic you did to turn my sister away from me, but it'll end when I kill you. She'll thank me in the end." He gave a cocky smirk. "So, you ready for round two?"

18 grit her teeth. Trunks said he was able to kill 17 in a single blow. He didn't stand a chance, and the murderous look that Trunks had proved that this would end just the same.

"There's no such thing as magic," Trunks called. 18 looked to him, wide eyed. Trunks didn't spare her a glance, but she saw that his lips had twisted into a smirk. "But I can promise you, 17, you don't want to do this."

"Oh, think you'll get lucky like you did with Cell? Fat chance."

18 stood in a daze for a moment. This...this wasn't coincidence. Trunks was saying the exact same things he use to, that her Trunks use to. But he was a lot more confident in the face of a fight—and he was strong. That meant this wasn't the _same_ Trunks but that something had happened to change him. Now wasn't the time to analyze this, though. "17...if you're going to fight Trunks, you'll have to fight me too!"

"No."

18 looked to Trunks, shocked that he had said this.

"Don't worry about me, 18, I can handle your brother—we both know that." He tossed her a device that she caught. "Once you evacuate everyone from the area, use that to find the Dragon Balls. We can use them to fix this heap of mess." He finally looked to her and smiled fully. "I won't die again, promise."

Holding the Dragon Radar in both hands she eyed him suspiciously, eyes narrowed and brows furrowed as she took a step towards him. "...Trunks...?"

Shifting slightly, the purple haired warrior rubbed the back of his head as he looked to the smoking holes in the mall. "This was a nice place, too. They had a great deal on necklaces." He turned back to her and she stood froze. He could see tears forming in her eyes and he allowed his smile to fall to a small one as he gave her a sympathetic look. "What's with that face? Get outta here."

18 rushed him and wrapped her arms around him, causing Trunks to let out an 'oof'. "Hey, knock that off!"

"Shut up! I'll kill you before he does!" She buried her head in his chest and Trunks sighed before he patted her head gently. "Stop that." Her retort was quick, but suspected. Finally she released him. "How...?"

"I'll explain later—you have to go now. If the cops show up, 17 might try to kill them too. I'm...I'm sorry, but I may have to..."

18 nodded, reaching up and wiping her tears on her sleeve. "He isn't my brother...he's like the androids you told me about." Her look became serious, and Trunks noted the deadly glint in her eyes. "No brother of mine is a murderer. Do what you must." With that she blasted off. Trunks sighed and looked to 17, who was busy making fake puking sounds.

"Are you done? I was gagging over here."

Trunks grinned. "17, I don't know what you _think_ about me..but it's not true." The grin faded. "Because I'm about to show you how powerless you really are, just like the people you've murdered."

* * *

"Oh no. No no no no." King Kai stood on his planet, antennae twitching viciously as he watched what was unfolding on Earth. Goku, who had been sparring Vegeta looked towards the Kai.

"What's wrong, King Kai?"

Vegeta let out a growl as Kakarot seemed to drop the fight instantly. He was use to this. The idiot always let his mind wander, but they did have eternity. The fight could be resumed. "Spit it out."

"Trunks is about to fight 17." King Kai looked up.

"So? Trunks beat him before right? Don't worry!" Goku placed his hands on his hips and gave a smile. "He'll be fine!"

"Yes, but that was before 17 trained here. He was able to get stronger, just like he anyone would. He may have been an android, with limitless energy, but he is still human to an extent—enough to gain considerable power."

Vegeta let out a small 'hmph.' "The runt will be fine."

Goku nodded. "I agree. Trunks was holding back a lot of power when he fought 17."

King Kai bowed his head. That may be so...

* * *

17 held his hands out at his side. "You sure talk big, kid. How about you put up or shut up?"

"Last chance, 17. Stand down."

17 rolled his eyes. "Not just weak, but a coward too. Fine." He hunched down. "I'll make it quick." Bursting forward, 17 planted his fist square into Trunks's jaw, sending him hurtling into rubble that had been formed when 17 blasted the mall.

Trunks hadn't had time to process 17's movements—he was simply too fast. He was cocky because he had easily beat a defenseless 17 before. Still, the blow didn't hurt that much and the fight was far from over. His blood thundered through his veins, already enjoying the thrill of a decent fight. Perhaps it was all the time he spent with his father in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, but Trunks felt his Saiyan spirit soaring. Pushing himself out of the rubble, Trunks stood. He was unharmed, saved the small bruise on his cheek. Not even his clothes had been ripped. 17 still stood on the sidewalk, shrugging at the sight of the swordsman.

"Well, you can take a punch, I'll give you that...but this is gonna be a waste of time. You're pathetic."

Trunks looked at the android. All of the people he had killed, in this time line and the other...he wanted to believe 17 could be a good person, he had seen it! But now wasn't the time to take it easy. He had to stop him. 17 watched as heat seemed to radiate from Trunks, causing his long bangs to float in the flow of the rising waves. Without warning Trunks exploded in a golden light, turning the debris he stood on to dust under the compression of his transformation. The twine that held his hair back held fast, though his bangs and the rest of his hair raised into his Super Saiyan form. 17 raised a brow as the golden aura burned around Trunks.

"...so, what? Instant hair dye?"

Trunks said nothing as he exploded forth, reaching 17 in far lass than a second. He slammed his knee into the android, causing 17 to nearly fold in two. Trunks brought both hands down clubbing him into the concrete that was only feet below. As soon as the android struck it, 17 grabbed him by the leg and swung him around, slamming him back onto the ground behind him before punting the android away. Trunks had moved with enough speed that the rest of the rubble of the mall only just crumbled from the force of his launch after he had already sent 17 airborne.

17 managed to right himself, throwing his hands out and releasing a compression of ki to stop himself. Eyes wide and teeth grit, he looked down at Trunks as the now golden haired fighter looked up at him with a lazy glare. The hell was this? In the Other World he could barely throw a punch, and now he just completely overwhelmed him in a few blows! 17 calmed his nerves. "I see you were holding back. Fine than. Kiddy gloves are off." He sped down at Trunks, fist drawn back. He narrowly managed to roll to the right. Trunks had drawn his sword and pointed it at the android with blinding speed, attempting to have the android simply impale himself. Hitting the ground in a crouch, 17 whipped his legs around to trip Trunks. Trunks leaped up, but 17 suspected this and placed both hands forward, releasing a wave of energy onto the airborne Trunks. Exploding on contact, which was less than a foot away, both fighters were shrouded in smoke.

Trunks knew he was at a disadvantage in the smoke as he couldn't sense 17. He wasn't sure if 17 could sense him either, but likely couldn't—if he could he'd know he was far out classed in this fight. Trunks brought his sword around quickly and with enough force to release a shock wave of compressed air that blew the smoke away, and sent 17 hurtling back. He had been hiding in the smoke, attempting to get the drop on Trunks. Trunks burst up after 17, reaching him with his sword and beginning to slash at him.

17 had managed to regain control of himself and began dodging the slices. He had to get that sword away from Trunks—he had far better reach than 17 did. He didn't have to get close to deal damage. His dodges were barely coming in time and Trunks was speeding up his slices, cutting thin trails in 17s clothing. The slices stopped suddenly and 17 dodged preemptively, though he blinked as Trunks stayed still. It wasn't until half a second later that he saw it: a palm folded under Trunks's sword arm, pointed directly at him.

"Shi—"

A golden wave of energy fire from the hand and consumed 17 entirely. Trunks hadn't put enough energy into it to destroy 17, but enough at 17 was sent hurtling back farther into the air. Trunks appeared above him, performing a front flip before both feet were planted onto 17's head, and sent him careening into the street with enough force to cause the pavement and lots on both side to buckle in a crater. Trunks remained in the air, twirling his sword once before sheathing it as he looked down at 17.

17 pushed himself to a kneeling position, panting. Half of his over shirt had been completely blown off, and his white undershirt torn. His jeans too had seen better days. Still, this was stupid. This kid shouldn't have _this_ much power. It was like he wasn't even trying and he was besting 17. He was toying with him! Making him look like a joke! He glared up at Trunks as Trunks gave a half lidded glare back at him.

"Give it up, 17. I'm not enjoying this any more than you are."

"Shut up..." 17 pushed to his feet. "Talking like you already won this fight...you're trash. Human, filth. You were holding back...so what? I have been too."

Trunks narrowed his eyes.

"I learned a lot while training in Other World...I've gotten much stronger...you're nothing... _nothing."_

 _"Trunks! This is King Kai! Listen to me! Do NOT let him—"_

17 balled his fists, the crater beneath him buckling further as unseen energy shook the ground. 17 wore a smirk as he turned his murderous eyes up at Trunks, who had raised a brow at the android. "Kaioken."

* * *

 **A/N: Before you throw the bullshit flag at me, read up on Kaioken. We have seen that the androids do have power levels, despite a limitless energy supply, because they could be beaten with enough training and raising of your own power level. That being said, the Kaioken taxes the person's energy and tires out their body to increase the fighting power. Androids not only have limitless energy supply, but also they don't tire, meaning they could technically learn how to do it. At least, that as my reasoning.**


	12. Chapter 12: Trump Card

**A/N: Wow! All the adds and reviews! Ya'll are awesome! And because you're so awesome, here's another Chapter—maybe even two! If you don't like combat, though, you'll be pretty bored this Chapter. I shall try and write it so that it is clear and easy to follow.**

 ** **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super, and Dragonball GT are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release!****

 **Chapter 12: Trump Card**

* * *

18 watched as the cops began setting up a barricade. She had contemplated telling them a lie about a gas main blowing, but with having lived through Cell going on a rampage, that would have been a moot point. To top it all off, there had been video footage of 17 blasting people and buildings. And so, she merely told them the truth: someone was fighting to stop the man that had killed people, and it would be best if no one was around. They simply accepted this and set up blockades. People gathered to see what they could, but she knew they wouldn't be able to follow their movements.

Pulling the Dragon Radar out of her pocket, the android took to the air (much to people's surprise) and levitated for a second. She could feel Trunks's power level had risen, meaning he had transformed into a Super Saiyan. It remained steady, proving that Trunks was dominating the fight—but it was taking longer than she had thought it would. He had killed 17 easily, or so he said. Was he toying with him? No. The Trunks that she knew, and the glimmer of hope he had given her, squashed that thought completely. Perhaps he was just trying to stop 17 peacefully? Maybe make him see reason?

Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, she scowled at the Dragon Radar. He had given her a task, like some damsel who couldn't fight. She could help! She was _designed_ to fight! And she was every bit 17s equal. She had started drifting towards where the radar was signaling to go when she felt Trunks's power level begin to dip. And then it near bottomed out, causing her to whirl around in surprise. She grit her teeth. Should she go and help? If 17 was able to do so much damage in such a short amount of time...would she really be of any help? Or maybe Trunks lied and he never killed 17, just blew up Cell. She was torn between going to help, and going to collect the Dragon Balls. If Trunks did get killed, they'd need them. And if she went and also got killed (though she doubted 17 would attack her) they would have to count on Bulma. 17 knew where she lived, and she doubted he'd let her be, regardless of what he said. This 17 wasn't her brother, and her brother kept his word. He probably wouldn't.

* * *

A red aura sprung to life from 17 before he simply vanished. Trunks couldn't follow his movements, but his eyes widened before he grit his teeth. A shock wave erupted from the force of 17's movement, causing him to cross his arms in front of him. The direction the shock wave have traveled—from the ground to him—meant that 17 had moved...

"Surprise."

Trunks turned to face 17, though a heavy fist caught his cheek, sending him back into the same crater that 17 had made when he hit the ground. He slammed into it and rolled with the blow, bouncing back up to face the android. He was gone again. Another shock wave struck him. He was behind him yet again. Trunks turned, though this time 17 merely placed a hand on his chest, that red aura extending with it.

"Soooo sloooooow!"

Trunks managed a defense before 17 fired a blast from his hand. The force of the explosion sent Trunks flipping out of the smoke and he spread his arms and legs, sending out a wave of transparent ki to stop himself. He was being toyed with. That technique...the Kaioken made 17 much faster, faster than even he in his Super Saiyan form could handle. The blast he fired had been dampened, too, which meant that the technique made him much more powerful—he was just playing with him. This made Trunks grit his teeth. It was like he was a kid again, and the play thing of an android. Well not this time. He was a warrior now. He was much stronger.

"Where'd that smug look go, Trunks? Not having fun anymore?"

"I was never having fun. I didn't want to fight you, 17. I wanted you to just stop this!"

"A Saiyan who doesn't like to fight? Man, what a wimp!" 17 let out a chuckle. "That's fine though...cause I'm having a _blast._ " He rushed forward, chuckling as Trunks lost sight of him. Reaching the powered up swordsman he brought his right foot into Trunks's chin, his left going into his stomach. Pushing off from the kick, 17 spun around so that he was back up right and brought his right foot into Trunks's temple. The force of the spinning kick sent Trunks careeninging into the parking garage of the mall. He struck a car, bounced off it, before cleaving another in two and striking the ground in a roll.

Trunks grunted in pain. That last attack had hurt, badly. While he was still Super Saiyan, his golden aura had faded. He made his way to his hands and knees, coughing once before 17 appeared next to him, hands on his hips.

"C'mon, I barely even hit you!"

Trunks shot him a glance. The red aura was gone...did that mean the technique was over? Was it made for short bursts? If that was the case...

17 brought back his foot and kicked towards Trunks's ribs. The Saiyan caught it. Standing, he brought a heavy right hand into 17's nose, causing the android to back up. Trunks followed up by swinging his left fist in a hook, aimed at 17's ribs. The android was lifted slightly from the blow, but doubled over. Trunks then wrapped the man in a headlock.

17 growled. "Kaioken!" The red aura was back and he wrapped his arms around Trunks's waist before he burst forward, using Trunks as a shield as he flew through a car, and then the concrete of the parking garage. Back out, and in the air, 17 pushed Trunks off him before bringing his right leg in an upward kick to the lower left of Trunks's ribs. Feeling a crack, he grinned. His left fist came back and then swung full force into Trunks's cheek, sending the Super Saiyan careening into the ground with enough force to cause a crater that continued to expand even after the young man was brought to a rest.

Trunks coughed once, feeling something wet on his chin. Reaching up he wiped his arm across and spotted blood. Great. Turning over he managed to push himself to his knees, and grunted with the pain he felt when he stood. That was a rib. He levitated himself out of the crater, landing tenderly on the ground on the edge of it.

"Wow, man! You look like hell!" 17 laughed as he put his hands on his hips. " _That_ was me hitting you full force. I'm surprised I wasn't able to kick you right in half. You may not be able to fight very well, but you can take a punch." His blue eyes narrowed. "But I wonder how many more? I'm pretty sure I broke one of your ribs clean off with that last kick. And with the direction I kicked, it probably punctured your lung."

Trunks wheezed slightly. He was right. If he didn't finish this fight and get it treated quickly, his punctured lung leak air and cause his lungs to collapse and suffocate him. There was a way, though. Thanks to his new found memories from Porunga, he had extensive knowledge of things he hadn't had before—and one of those included medical procedures to a certain extent. It was a long shot, but worth a try. Hobbling to the car that was just on the outskirts of the crater, he slammed a fist onto the windshield. Shattering it, he grabbed a shard of glass and quickly shoved it in between one of his ribs. There was a pop before a rush of air came. Doing this, it would allow the air to seep out instead of build up in his chest. The shirt would get in the way, though, and the Super Saiyan tore the tank top off.

"Oh shit, he's getting serious! The shirt came off! Seriously guy, my sister isn't here, there's no need to show off!"

Trunks sighed as he turned back to 17. He could deal with the pain of the broken rib, but he had to figure out a way to stop this android. It would seem that lethal force was necessary. He couldn't compete when the android was in his Kaioken technique, not as he was. He could transform into his larger form, but he'd just be slower. Stronger, but even slower. That meant he only had one choice.

"Yeah, I am. I have my own technique I've been holding back."

"Oh? If you think it'll help, go for it. Otherwise we'll have to see about getting you a cane, so you can hobble your ass back to Otherworld." A murderous grin spread across his face. "Or I could send you there in the fast lane."

Trunks gave him a small grin. "We'll see. You're going to have to bear with me here, though. I haven't had the chance to put this into practical application. When I figured it out, I was in space. I didn't want to set my ship off course." Balling his fists he raised them to waist height and began a low roar, calling forth his power. The ground began to shake and 17 merely shifted his weight.

"Actually, I just think I'll kill you now." He pointed his finger at the Super Saiyan. "Lat-"

18 planted her foot square into her brother's cheek, the force sending him hurtling back into the ground floor of the parking garage. Immediately after landing lightly on her feet, the blonde haired android placed both hands at the parking garage and sent two golden beams into it. The explosion at the beam's point of impact caused the foundations, and the parking garage, to crumble down.

"18! I told you to leave!" Trunks had paused his current actions and 18 looked back him, giving him a glare that made him taken aback.

"The last time I let you go fight, you never came back! And now look at you! Just finish what you're doing and don't tell me what to do!" And then she was gone, flying towards the rubble, surely, to blast it some more.

Trunks grit his teeth. Whatever become of them, he was going to have to work on her attitude. He wasn't trying to _control_ her, he had been asking her to split their efforts. Hell, at this point it came down to a matter of trying to protect her! He knew he didn't understand women, his mother had shown him that, but now she was just being plain difficult!

His power began to flow again, the golden aura burning around him, flickering like an actual flame. Veins bulged from within his forearms and his temple, similar to how his father had. His spiked blonde hair waved, the twine that held his hair back snapping as the strands in the back spiked up much more. He was tempering his strength, but he didn't want to do so too much. He didn't want to sacrifice speed. With his body in this condition, he wasn't sure he could hold this transformation for long—but Gohan had did it, even severely wounded. He was sure he could do the same.

* * *

18's eyes scanned the rubble. Finally, a large piece turned over as 17 revealed himself.

"You..stuck up bitch! The hell was that for?!" 17 wiped his cheek and looked at his clothes, even more in distress now. "Dammit, now I kind of regret blowing this place up."

"Clothes are going to be the least of your problems." 18 landed and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"You know, you're one step away from being disowned. Let me finish my fight, and don't get your panties in a wad. You'll get over him, he's just a boy." 17 slid down the rubble and began walking towards Trunks, though 18 appeared in his path.

"This isn't about that, 17. You've become someone...some _thing_ I don't even know anymore!"

17 rolled his eyes. "Move, 18. Are we really going to fight like this?"

"I don't think you've given me much choice." 18 balled her fists, though 17's next move stunned her if anything. He brought a hand across her face in a single slap.

"Snap out of it! You're being used by him, just like Gero used us! Why are you letting him manipulate your feelings like that?!"

18 blinked. Had...had he just _slapped_ her? She narrowed her eyes before she brought her own hand across his face. "Don't slap me like I'm some girl you toy with. I'm your sister."

17's face had fell with the slap and as he looked back at her, he spoke. His tone was low, and thick with venom. "Use to be my sister."

18 smirked slightly. "That's fine by me. If you want to fight me, you should know I'm every bit your equal, 17."

"Oh no. No you're really not. See, I got some training in Otherworld. But since we're severing our familial ties, I guess I'm just going to have to put you in your place." The red aura began to appear around him. "Under my boot, like the rest of these humans. Kaioken!"

18 couldn't follow his movements, nor was she sure how many times he had hit her—though she had counted at least five. The last blow came and sent her rolling back around the ground. She came to a rest on her stomach, and as she moved to push herself up, 17's foot came down on the small of her back and forced her back prone with enough force to buckle the concrete a bit. 18 let out a yelp and 17 merely pushed off with his foot, stepping over her.

"Excuse me. I have a boyfriend to kill."

18 moved and caught 17's pant leg. He stopped, hands resting in his pockets as he looked back at her. She gazed up at him, tears forming in her eyes.

"Please, 17...stop being like this..."

17 turned and kneeled down. "Naw, sis...don't worry, I'll make it painless." He patted her head gently before he stood, turning and yanking his leg away from her as he began whistling with his leisurely walk.

* * *

Trunks felt the final burst of power come as the ground beneath him buckled, his golden aura spreading out in a golden burst before it rapidly shrunk back down, and hugged his form. His hair had become fully spiked back, two single strands framing his face. His energy heated the air, causing the molecules to clash and create electricity around his form. He had done it correctly this time, he had ascended past Super Saiyan as Gohan had. 17 arrived in front of him, raising a brow. "Well, would ya look at that. You're shiny now!"

Trunks remained silent. His green eyes moved to where 18 lay. She was prone, but moving, which meant she was alive. As they fell back on 17, the black haired man smirked. "Family problems. Anyway, we ready to finish this? I've got a lot of people to kill."

"No more, 17. I asked you to stop before, and you wouldn't do it. Now, I'm going to have to kill you."

"Uh huh. And here I was telling 18 I'd make this painless. You've gone and made me a liar." 17's eyes narrowed as the red aura exploded to life around him. "Kaioken!" He rushed forward, ripping the ground in his wake as he reached Trunks. Trunks could see his movements now, he noticed. They weren't as slow as he would have liked, but he could react.

Trunks caught the fist that 17 had thrown at his face, much to the surprise of 17, who's eyes widened. Trunks squeezed his hand down, causing 17 to let out a yelp. He brought his leg around to kick Trunks in his wounded ribs, though Trunks stopped that by grabbing 17's knee. Both men narrowed their eyes before Trunks brought his head into 17's nose. The android stumbled back, holding his nose.

"Did you just fuckin' headbutt me!? Dick!" Lowering his hands, 17 saw that Trunks was gone. Or rather, had moved directly behind him. Trunks brought a leg up, kicking 17 in the small of the back and sending him airborne.

"This fight's over, 17!" Trunks flung his arms out at his side before bringing them together in front of him, the base of the hands touching. "This is from all the lives you took today, and for Gohan!" A golden orb appeared in his hands before he fired a massive beam. 17 managed to right himself, his Kaioken activating as he caught the beam.

"You won't stop me with this you punk!" 17 had managed to catch the beam with his Kaioken active, and stop it. Neither side had gained any ground, though Trunks grit his teeth. Digging deep and summoning all the energy he had left, including the reserves that held his Ascended Super Saiyan form active, he pushed it all into the beam. 17 didn't even have time to let out a yell of protest before Trunks's father signature technique consumed him entirely.

As the beam faded, Trunks stood looking at where the clash had taken place, panting heavily. He had reverted to his normal state, unable to summon any more energy. Had he done that from the beginning, instead of trying to get 17 to come to his senses he'd have been much better off. His skin was pale from the lack of energy, he had punctured a lung and 18 was wounded. Suddenly remembering 18, Trunks whirled around. This was a bad call as the world spun and he fell back, though the android caught him before he struck the cracked pavement. She lowered him gently and placed his head on her lap.

Trunks sighed with relief. Her wounds were many, but superficial. Bruises and scrapes would heal. He gave her a sloppy grin, and the android seemed taken aback for moment. "What's with that look? I beat em, didn't I?"

The grin was very similar to what she was use to seeing on the purple haired boy—no, man's—face. It brought back a rush of memories and feelings and she quickly recovered, smiling softly as he finished speaking. She reached up and tucked her hair behind her ear, though with her looking down at him, the silky strands fell right back down anyway. "Well you were talking like it was going to be easy. Look at you now. He gave you quite a beating."

"Hey...he was your brother...I wanted to give em a fighting chance. And...I did bring him back for you. I didn't want to have to take him away again." He wanted to tell her that he felt this was his fault. He had wished for the timeline to be fixed, so this may have been his fault. Whether it was that, or just dumb luck, he wasn't sure. One thing was for certain, if it was his fault than that meant 18 may be the next to flip out and go evil too. He didn't want to fight her, or see her hands covered in blood as they were in his old time line. He felt something in his hair and raised his eyes to see 18 combing through it. He felt his face flush. "What are you doing?"

"You have glass in your hair..." 18 stopped moving her hands through his hair. It made sense that, whichever Trunks this was, he would want her not to do things like that. She wasn't sure what their relationship was, and truthfully there was no glass. She had use to run her hands through his hair all the time, and he enjoyed it. She did too, the feel of his hair between her fingers.

"...don't stop, it felt good. But, first..." He gestured to his ribs and both parties became painfully aware that the man was without a shirt. "I'm bleeding here." 18's face became red. She quickly stood, causing Trunks to slide off her lap, and him to give an 'oof!'. Realizing what she had did she made waving motions with her hands.

"Er, sorry! I wasn't expecting that!"

Despite the pain, Trunks grinned. She was kind of cute when she was flustered.

* * *

 **A/N: Decided to end it on a cute note! :D**


	13. Chapter 13: Working On It

**A/N: Over night I got even _more_ favorites, adds, and reviews. You guys are super awesome. Now that the set up for their relationship is all said and done, we get to _finally_ see how Trunks and 18 progress, or if they do at all!**

 ** **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super, and Dragonball GT are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release!****

 **Chapter 13: Working On It**

* * *

Trunks didn't remember making it back to Capsule Corps. He had passed out at some point and 18 had to carry him, though when he awoke in his bed, he was flooded with memories of all the times he had done this before. The androids had put him bed ridden on more than one occasion. He remembered that it was an android who had put him here, and as he moved to sit up a hand went to his chest.

"Oh no you don't." His mother's voice made him smile slightly. It was funny. Even though he was full grown, his mother's voice still brought comfort. He grunted, though, as the pain from trying to sit up reached him.

"How long...?"

"About twelve hours. It's the middle of the night. You have some explaining to do, mister."

Trunks brought his eyes to his mother and watched as she folded her arms under her chest.

"Well...17-"

"Not that. Where did you learn to treat yourself like that? I was under the impression you spent more time training to fight the androids than hitting the books."

Trunks allowed his eyes to go back to the ceiling, though he remained silent.

"Something happened on Namek, I'm sure of it. 18 told me what you said to her." Bulma's eyes narrowed. "Are you toying with her head...? No. That couldn't be it. You may not be the most sensitive towards her, but you're not heartless. And then there's where you knew how to treat a pneumothorax..." Bulma began to work through it in her head. This made Trunks roll his eyes. Still the same mother.

"My second wish on Namek..."

"You...wished for memories? That's...that could have seriously had a psychological trauma, Trunks. Furthermore—"

"No. I first wished for the other Trunks to come back to life. I figured it would allow 18 to be happy. If she truly isn't evil, than I have no right to be cold to her. I also figured you'd want your son back, and not the one you didn't raise. Well, like we found out, I am _the_ Trunks of this time line. Porunga couldn't do it. So then I wished for him to fix the time lines. Not because I don't like it here, don't look at me like that mom, please. I just figured if that happened, and I was alive, the other Trunks would be too and all would be well. Cell was gone, you guys could rebuild. Well...it backfired. He gave me my...other memories." Trunks sighed. "I think...I think that may have caused 17 to become unstable and flip out as well."

Bulma pinched the bridge of her nose. "You are the...smartest dumb kid I know, Trunks! Still, you couldn't have known, but doesn't that mean I should have gotten memories too? Or 18?" Bulma paled. "If 18 gets her memories back..."

Trunks pursed his lips. He didn't want to fight her. There was a part of him now that was genuinely fond of her. Of course there was another part that was mortified, or rather horrified, by that prospect. Still, he had come to accept this as _his_ time now. He had to let go of the past. That didn't mean he and 18 would just pick up where they left off. The part of him that was fond of her would have preferred to make new memories, rather than trying to get a spark from something old. After all, he had been dead for years. He groaned. Why was he even thinking about this!?

"Well. Let's hope the damage you did was just fixed with 17. Now, you get some rest. I had 18 go and get a senzu bean for you and I mixed it into your IV drip. You'll be right as rain by tomorrow morning."

* * *

Just as his mother predicted, Trunks woke up feeling completely refreshed. His body had mended itself, thanks to the senzu, and he was pretty hydrated too. Ripping the IV out of his arm, he moved the rolling hangar out of the way and stood, stretching. It was a new day, and now with his debacle out of the way, he could settle down to a normal life. It was funny. He wasn't even sure what normal _was._ One day at a time, he supposed. Moving to his shower, he saw that 18 had retrieved all of her shower supplies, meaning he didn't have to dodge a mine field just to get to his faucet.

After showering, Trunks pulled on a long sleeved black shirt and a pair of black pants. Fall was coming and it was getting cooler. The house didn't have heat installed, or rather fixed, yet so it was pretty chilly. Tying his hair back, he moved to kitchen where his mother and 18 were already sitting. Bulma had meant to prepare a breakfast, but with the senzu bean in Trunks's drip, he was feeling completely full—and would for awhile. Reaching the table, 18 looked him over.

"Well, you look much better. Yesterday you looked like you lost a fight with a semi."

"I'll have you know I won my fight with the seventeen wheeler." He blinked. "Er, sorry. That joke was in bad taste."

18 rolled her eyes. It was a lame joke, is what it was. But still, the sentiment was something that she was use to hearing. Trunks use to apologize for anything that could be misconstrued, but she wasn't so sensitive over stuff like that.

Trunks took the coffee mug his mother offered and she quickly spoke up.

"So, Trunks do you and 18 have anything planned for today?" Bulma looked between the two youths as they shared a look. Both shrugged, but Trunks spoke.

"Not really. I may go and visit Dende on the Lookout."

"Good, you're free. I have some things I need done out in the city if you'd be willing to help?"

Trunks look at his mother before he nodded and took a sip of his coffee. "Alright, sure."

Bulma, plotting as she always did, had planned for his submission from the start. She produced some papers and slid them across the table to Trunks. "Those are request forms from us to the city recreational center. Also take this." She slid him an envelope. "I was able to regain access to our accounts now that the cities infrastructure is nearly rebuilt. Those are checks that go to the recreational center and the city hall. With all of our assets back we can help fund the rebuilding. Also, these are for you two." Bulma then produced two thin plastic cards. Trunks looked it over with a raised brow.

"A...what is this?"

Bulma smirked. "It's a check card. I've set up accounts for both you and 18, and put some money in them. I suggest you use it to purchase some formal wear. That request to the recreational center is so that we can hold a formal ball as a fund raiser for other towns to rebuild. You'll need to look sharp. And don't give me that look, Trunks Briefs, you're going to that event."

Trunks sulked a bit, though as he cast a glance at 18 he saw that she was bubbling with excitement. This made him smirk somewhat. She really wasn't the same android he had come to fear and hate, not by a long shot.

"Thank you, Bulma, really." 18 smiled fully at Bulma. It was a calm smile, and it lit up her face in a way that made Trunks avert his eyes. He really didn't have time to think about this kind of stuff—there was a lot of work to be done.

"No problem, 18. You can take my son shopping with you this time."

Trunks nearly fell out of his chair.

* * *

Trunks waited for 18 outside. It was still early in the morning, but he could tell it was going to be a cool day. He had thanked himself for having chose to wear a long shirt. He heard the door shut and turned to see 18 exiting the house. He was thrown off guard, however. He was use to seeing her in her usual attire for combat—though he had seen her in different clothes a few times. This was different. Clad in a hoodie that was dark gray in color with a high collar, she also wore jeans and a pair of boots. Thrown over her shoulder, and strapped across her body, was a large bag that Trunks determined functioned as her purse. He blinked and 18 rolled her eyes at him.

"What?"

"Uh. Well. It's..funny, I guess?"

"What? Something wrong with what I'm wearing? You shouldn't judge. You always wear black, like some vampire from a trashy love novel."

Trunks rolled his eyes this time and sighed, shifting his weight. "No, I mean...I'm use to seeing you wear the same thing mostly. Seeing you dress like that, well...you look like a normal girl."

18 folded her arms. "The hell does that mean? Of course I'm a normal girl, as normal as I can be. Besides, if I'm going out I'm going to be comfortable. Speaking of 'what you remember', I think we need to have a chat about your little speech from yesterday."

Trunks felt his stomach drop. He figured this would be a topic. Still, he was surprised by 18's fashion sense. While she certainly had a ton of clothes, she managed to make something that was cute (at least to him) and comfortable for her to be in. "Well, alright. We'll talk in the car, then."

"We're not flying?" 18 raised a thin brow at him and Trunks gave her a grin as he tossed a Capsule. A hover car appeared in a puff of smoke.

"With that bag? It already looks like a deadly weapon. You'd get beat to death by it. And besides, we're delivering a letter to the mayor as well as hitting a shopping center—let's not land in the parking lot. People have seen enough creepiness with Cell." Trunks opened the door for her and 18 scoffed.

"I see chivalry isn't dead. And my bag is fine, I could hold it." Still, she seated herself in the car and Trunks shut the door. Getting in the driver's side he quickly looked around before turning the car on. "Have you ever piloted a hover car before? I was under the impression you flew everywhere lest me and my evil brother would blow your car up."

Trunks shot her a glance as the hover car rose from the ground. "Nnnnope. First time!" And the car took off like a shot.

* * *

Silence had reigned between the two for a short time. It wasn't a comfortable silence, either. Trunks knew 18 wanted to ask questions, and he was willing to answer them. He wasn't, however, going to reveal everything. He had decided last night that half truths would serve better. If at all possible he'd avoid any lies—she could tell anyway—so he'd have to choose his words carefully. Finally 18 spoke, as the two were sitting at a light.

"So, Trunks. Out with it. Tell me what happened."

Trunks looked to her. 18 had rested her arm on the door frame, allowing her head to rest on her fist some. She looked at him through strands of her hair and Trunks sighed. She really was beautiful, even dressed down as she was. This was going to be tough.

"Well...alright. On Namek" Trunks turned left as the light went green, "I used the first wish to bring 17 back to life. I may come from a different time, but I meant what I said before: I shouldn't have judged you so quickly. It's hard for me, though. In the Otherworld, Goku and Piccolo gave me a decent lecture. They were right. I was judging you, this you, without getting to know you. It wasn't fair, and neither Goku nor Master Gohan would do that. They'd have looked to see the good in you. I should have done the same. I did feel bad about killing 17, because in the time line I created he apparently wasn't evil."

18 scoffed. "Yet."

Trunks nodded slightly. "My second wish..." This was going to be tricky. He'd have to tell her the truth, but leave his hypothesis about 17 out of it. "..was to fix the time line." 18 gave him a critical eye, tilting her chin down some as she half-glared at him.

"Not because I'm not happy here. Originally my plan was to bring back the other Trunks..the one you, er, were with. Because I am this time line's Trunks, though, that didn't work out. So, instead, I wished to fix the time line. Porunga, the Eternal Dragon on Namek, decided the easiest way to do that was to give me the memories of the times I would have had here."

18's eyes widened. "So...you _do_ remember everything? Like...everything everything?"

Trunks nodded as the car came to a stop at another light. "I'm not sure if it's really remembering, as I technically didn't experience it. But I have memories of times, yes."

18 was silent for a bit. She wanted to breach the subject, but she wasn't sure. This Trunks was still the asshole that had made fun of killing her brother, memories aside. Still, those same memories had made him say some sweet things. On top of that, he had went to revive her brother before he even got those memories, so he could be sweet in his own way. Trunks spoke first, which made the butterflies she felt settle some.

"Look. I...I do have memories of, um, _us._ How I—the other Trunks—was. Maybe deep down I am the same guy, but I didn't grow up in a time that allowed me to be so..."

"Adorable?" 18 offered this with a small smile as she cut her eyes back to him. She noted the red on his cheeks, just like he use to do when she told him that.

"I was going to say lame." Trunks proceeded with the car after the light changed. They were just around the block from the recreational center now. "But...no matter what happened, I'd rather if we didn't try and just pick something up? I.." Trunks flushed slightly, and he gripped the steering wheel tighter. His other hand scratched his cheek and 18 rolled her eyes. He was anxious. Trunks was always skittish about saying certain things to her. "I mean, you are beautiful, I will not deny that."

"N'aw, Trunks, thank you." 18 teased him and the man next to her huffed. Still, this was better than she could have hoped. The chance for her to have some semblance of her Trunks back made her elated. She didn't love this man sitting next to her, by any means, but she loved who he could become. "So, what? One day at a time? I can't say I'm particularly fond of a long haired imposter but...maybe I could be?" She gave a cunning grin as she saw Trunks flush some and tuck his chin.

"I...that's fine. I...it's hard for me, 18. I spent all of my youth fearing and hating someone who looked just like you, spoke like you. I'll need time, but...I'm not saying this will result in anything. I just...I don't want you to get your hopes up."

18 scoffed and rolled her eyes again. "Don't get _your_ hopes up, Trunks. It took you years of chasing me before, as I'm sure you recall. Mark my words, I won't be chasing you this time either." Taking this as a challenge, Trunks gave her an incredulous look.

"Please. You fawned over me like a school girl. I'll just cut my hair again, and I'll be beating you back with a wiffle bat, 18."

"Don't cut it." 18 reached over and ran her hands through his bangs. "Maybe just a little...but I like it long." Trunks moved his head away as he grinned.

"See? Already can't keep your hands off me."

18 gave a grin. Maybe, just maybe, this new Trunks was a perfect blend of who she loved and who she could love. This was going to be fun after all. She had every confidence that, when all was said and done, he'd be the one begging her for attention. He had said it himself, she was beautiful. She knew she was, and she had no problem using this to her advantage. Silence reigned again as the two reached the recreational center. Just as they were exited the car, 18 spoke.

"Do you remember when I sneaked into your room the first time? Bulma came in as we were laying on the bed-"

"And went gleefully running down the hall singing she was gonna be a grand mother?" Trunks tucked his chin as he felt his face and neck become hot. "I remember."

* * *

 **A/N: I wanted to get this up sooner, and actually make it longer to include their shopping trip...alas, that will have to be next chapter! Either way, I hope ya'll enjoyed this!**


	14. Chapter 14: Rebuilding

**A/N: Chapter 14!**

 ** **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super, and Dragonball GT are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release!****

 **Chapter 14: Rebuilding**

* * *

The owner of the rec center seemed more than pleased to allow Capsule Corps to hold a ball at their facility. To top it all off, apparently the check wasn't just to allow use: but to also completely remodel the recreational center just for this event. This particularly surprised Trunks. He knew, thanks to having traveled to the past, that Capsule Corps use to be a very big deal. They were responsible for nearly every technological advance ever made in the world, and also the improvement of quality of life for everyone. He didn't think they had so much money to remodel buildings at their whim, or that much pull that someone would gladly let them do it. And he was supposed to be the heir to this? Hell, he grew up fighting alongside Gohan. Sure, he had his other memories to fall back on, but he wasn't sure he was as personable as his mother. 18 didn't seem fazed at the notion and merely nodded that the man complied. Seriously, was he the only one shocked by this?

The next stop was the mayor's office. At first the receptionist refused to allow them entry, though when 18 insisted—and named Trunks as not only Bulma Brief's son, but also the man who defeated Cell _and_ 17 when he went berserk, she immediately complied. This unsettled Trunks. He didn't want anymore publicity than he was going to get for running Capsule Corps some day. Furthermore, if they pried into his parentage they could possibly find out that he was half alien. Still, that would be hard to prove, he'd admit. The mayor himself insisted on getting an interview with Trunks, or at least giving him some sort of medal. Trunks declined both and merely said as a thanks he'd like to see the mayor at the fund raiser to help them. The older man readily complied.

As the duo exited the mayor's office, Trunks noticed 18 had a bounce to her step. "You're pretty excited. Is shopping really that big of a deal?"

18 looked to him, a grin on her face. "Um, yes? I've spent the last few years living in caves unable to go outside. And now I get to see all of the cute dresses and outfits that I can pick from. I get to pick a gown to wear at a ball, Trunks. That's every girl's dream as a little girl."

"But...it's just a dress."

18 stopped and looked at him before she shook her head. "God, you are _such_ a boy."

* * *

Arriving at the mall on the other side of town, 18 nearly got out of the car before it came to a stop. Trunks rolled his eyes. He wasn't too excited to be shopping for a suit. He'd never worn one, but he had a sneaking suspicion he wouldn't like it. Exiting the car he pushed a button on the side and picked up the capsule it transformed back in to. Placing it back in it's case, he had to jog to catch back up with 18. Entering the mall, Trunks received a cultural shock. So many people in a single place, where he came from, would spell disaster. The androids would descend and begin their blood sport of killing anyone they could. Now, though, without a threat like that people gathered safely. It was a good change, if not odd for Trunks to see. 18 noticed Trunks's apprehension and she bumped him with her shoulder. "It's because of you people can do this now, you know. Cell use to not allow for very many large gatherings."

Trunks nodded slightly. "It's just odd for me to see something like this. Odd...but I guess a bit good."

"Why didn't you take that interview? People should know who to thank for Cell's defeat."

Trunks shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck slightly. "I don't want people to look at me as some savior, I just want the world to be at peace. If I can do that, and the people here are happy and content, that's enough." He watched as a woman pushed a stroller by them. "The fact that kids like that are going to be able to grow up in a world where they aren't cowering in fear of their lives every second of every day is enough for me."

18 smiled softly, though it quickly turned into a smirk. "Wow, smooth talker, careful."

Trunks rolled his eyes.

They found the dress store and 18 nearly skipped in causing Trunks to sigh and ram his hands into the pockets of his black pants. He followed behind her and watched as she began rifling through racks of dresses. An attendant came to her aide and Trunks was just in ear shot.

"Hello, may I help you?" The attendant smiled at 18 and the android nodded.

"I'm looking for a gown for a ball? Something formal, but not too formal. And tasteful, of course."

"Of course! Did you bring your boyfriend to get a good opinion?" The attendant pointed to him and Trunks stood like a wide eyed deer. Of course it made sense people would assume they were a couple, but still.

18 grinned and looked to Trunks. "I don't know, Trunks. Are you here as my boyfriend to give an opinion?"

Trunks scowled at her in silence and she giggled alongside the attendant. Both 18 and attendant moved further into the store and Trunks begrudgingly followed. Finally, 18 turned to Trunks after the attendant moved to the back to check the rest of their dresses.

"Be honest, do you think I have enough to pull off a strapless dress?"

Trunks blinked at her. "Enough...of...?"

It was 18's turn to blink at him. Finally she took in a breath and sighed, turning back to the rack. "Yep. Still as naïve as always."

Trunks blinked and rubbed his neck. Finally he put two and two together and he felt his face redden. "Wait, why ask me that!?"

18, who had moved around the rack, peeked over it at him. He could only see her eyes, but he could tell their was a mischievous smirk hidden behind those dresses. "Oh, I just figured you'd give me an honest opinion. So...?"

"I...I don't know! I don't know how dresses even work!" Trunks turned and proceeded to a chair along the wall, folding his arms as he sat. 18 grinned. Getting to him was simply too easy. Still, she knew Trunks well. All she had to do to get him to chase her was place ideas, or thoughts. Asking something so forthright meant he would certainly be thinking about certain aspects of her. So easy.

* * *

18 tried on several dresses, but decided she would come back with Bulma—as likely she needed a dress too. Trunks really had no clue about dresses or shopping. Instead they proceeded to finding Trunks a suit, or tuxedo. There was a tailor within the mall, and upon entering, 18 immediately went over to judge the man's work. Trunks gave her a lopsided smirk as she rushed over before he turning to the man at the desk.

"Yes. I need to get fitted for a suit?" It was more of a question, because honestly Trunks wasn't even sure how this worked. The man hopped up, nodding enthusiastically.

"Of course, of course. When would you need the suit by?"

"Two weeks or so. If there's a rush order I can pay that."

"Rush order is only a week, so no. Here, stand here. Let me measure."

Trunks moved to where the man instructed, standing rigid. 18 smirked at him. The tailor did good work, she'd admit. She watched as the man measured Trunks, who stood like a mannequin. Finally, she spoke. "Trunks, you can blink."

Trunks shot her a glare and she merely smirked. "I've never done this before..."

"Your first suit is like your first girlfriend, sir! You'll always remember it fondly!"

"Yeah, Trunks. You do still remember me fondly, right?"

Trunks gave her a wide eyed looked and the girl gave a giggle before slinking behind one of the suit racks.

"Your girlfriend is quite beautiful, sir."

Trunks grumbled, but the man didn't catch the words. After what seemed like ages, the tailor finished his measurements and allowed Trunks to step down from the stool. "Now sir, what kind of suit would you like?"

"Um...a formal one?"

The old man looked at him with a blank stare before 18 rolled her eyes and stepped in. She had read enough of Bulma's old magazines to know a little something about suits. Furthermore with the infrastructure coming back up she had been able to browse fashion at her leisure. "Allow me. Trunks, you just go and do something manly."

The swordsman growled at the android but took a step back. It wasn't his fault. Things like this was just the least of his concerns up until very recently. He had no idea about this kind of thing, and felt as lost as a newborn tossed into an alternate dimension. Ironically, that wasn't far off. Finally, 18 turned to him. "Alright, we're done. You'll be able to pick it up in a few days." Trunks frowned.

"There's no need for a rush order."

"And you're not paying for it. He was happy to do it once he found out you were the son of Capsule Corps President." She gave him a small smile and Trunks pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Really, 18? There was no need to even bring that up."

18 narrowed her eyes. "Don't you pinch your nose at me. Trunks you _are_ the heir to your mother's legacy, just as much as you like to fly around and fight like your father. Both of those lives are lives you have to live...so why not enjoy the perks of being the son of a multi-billionare genius?"

"If that's the case I don't need favors, because I can pay for it."

18 sighed and stopped, facing him. "People _want_ to help you, because your mother is busting her ass trying to fix everything. Watch the news sometime and you'll see that Capsule Corps isn't just leading in donations for rebuilding cities, but they are also sending all of their engineers to do all the work. Your mother is sacrificing a lot of her own assets and rebuilding her own company just to help people."

Trunks stopped and faced her too. "Yeah, but flaunting that I'm her son just to get favors is just wrong! I'm not entitled to anything regardless of who my parentage is. I'd much rather be a face in the crowd than some celebrity."

The two glared at one another for a moment before 18 shrugged. "Good."

Trunks blinked. "Good?"

"Yes. Good. I wasn't sure what your views were on it all compared to the Trunks I knew. Surprisingly they are just the same. I lied anyway, it'll be about a week before he's done."

Trunks sighed. "You were just testing me? The hell?"

"No offense, but you can be a bit arrogant at time—sans you mocking having destroyed 17. I was I worried that it extended to other things. I don't want some entitled brat chasing me. It'd be bothersome."

Trunks growled as 18 shot him a smirk.

* * *

"That's actually really good news, 18." Bulma and 18 were in the kitchen. She and Trunks had returned, though Trunks had immediately left right after to go see Dende. This left 18 and Bulma some girl time, and 18 saw fit to confide in her about the talk she and Trunks had in the car. She really was like a mother to her, or rather, a mother-in-law. After Trunks had died it had just been the two of them, allowing them to grow close. Bulma saw 18 like the daughter she never had. They shared temperaments to an extent, though 18 was capable of far more destruction than Bulma was.

"You think so?" 18 looked at her as Bulma sat at the table with a plate of food. 18 had no need to eat, but she usually did anyway. She still had most of her organs so she could digest food as any normal person. Tonight, though, she chose to forgo food. The banter with Trunks had made her stomach feel full of butterflies so she wasn't desiring any type of food.

"Of course. You know I'm all for you and my son being a thing. You'd make such pretty children!" Bulma chuckled slightly as 18 tucked her chin, flushing slightly.

"Bulma, we don't even know if I can _have_ children. But I'm more worried about me and him not being compatible. He's...he's different than the Trunks we knew. They share some similarities, but that's about it. I have to get to know him all over again, and I might not be endeared by what I find."

Bulma chewed her food in thought before she shrugged. "I still think he's the same boy. He just had a rougher life. Deep down, though, my motherly instinct tells me he's still the sweet boy I raised. I don't see myself raising him any other way." She nodded matter-of-factly at this. "Still. I am concerned he will be too much like his father, after having spent a year with him. He won't really chase you if that's the case: he won't know how. And let's not forget his different circumstances as a kid. If he was training to defeat his version of the androids ever since he was a kid than he never had time for girls. In that case, you're going to have to give him subtle pushes. Or maybe not so subtle. Make him want to want you."

18 blinked. "Are...are you telling me to seduce your son?"

Bulma grinned and leaned over her plate. "Here's what you do."

* * *

Trunks arrived home at Capsule Corps well after the sun had set. He had spent the evening in Dende's company. The Namekian had been surprised at Trunks's strength when he fought 17, and he revealed he felt useless being unable to help. A guardian meant nothing if he couldn't protect the planet. Trunks made light of the situation by informing him to allow him to do any fighting that needed to be done, his roll was to make sure everything else was going smoothly. They had to get through Trunks to get to Dende, and that was simply that.

Entering his room, Trunks yawned and stretched. It had been quite a day. He was ready for a good night's rest and tomorrow he figured he'd do some training and then go see if he could help people rebuild things. After all, he could carry steal beams on his shoulder all by himself. Collapsing onto his bed her folded an arm behind his head and reached for his remote. Turning the TV on, he flipped through some channels. Finding a news broadcast he stayed there and began dozing off. A knock at the door caused him to come back to fully awake. He stood and opened it, nearly falling back as he did so. His face grew red.

18 stood at the door, clad in only a towel with her hair dripping wet. Holding the towel she merely looked at him. "Did I leave my conditioner in your bathroom?"

Trunks blinked, trying to find words. His mouth moved but no sound came out. How could she act so non-chalant about this!? Finally he found his voice.

"18! The hell!"

18 looked down at herself and then up at him, blinking. "What?"

"You're..under the towel?"

"I just got out of the shower, yes. I couldn't find my conditioner, I figured I left it here. I need it." She brushed past him, Trunks shuddering as her smooth shoulder brushed his bicep. She moved to the bathroom and bent in to take a look. The towel raised dangerously high and Trunks had to grab the headboard of his bed. Finally, he growled.

"18 you took all your stuff!"

18 stood straight and blinked at him. "Huh. Guess I did. Alright then." She turned and walked back past him, upon reaching the hallway she turned back to Trunks. "Good night, Trunks!" She said this cheerfully and left back towards her own room. Trunks sighed and fell back on his bed. His memories had never seen 18 nude. Of course he didn't ever try and see if he could remember such a thing, but given the circumstances he couldn't help but wonder. The farthest they had ever gotten was removing her shirt before she had stopped him, unsure if they should have some sore of physical relationship. He remembered he had been fine with that. But now she was parading around in naught but a towel? Why? He was a young man now. While she could wear whatever she wanted and he respected that, it still threw him off kilter when a beautiful girl entered his room wearing nothing but a towel.

He fell back onto his bed and let out an aggravated sigh. He could nearly picture her beneath the towel. A growl escaped his lips as he narrowed his eyes. She was playing with him. She was trying to seduce him, get him to try and make a move on her. No doubt so she could shut him down and play coy. Well, two could play that game.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope ya'll enjoyed this Chapter! It seems like 18 is taking Bulma's advice, and Trunks knows her game plan! But how will he try and fight back?**


	15. Chapter 15: Mind Games

**A/N: I wanted to mention that I love you guys. Even more adds and some new reviews! I'd like to take a little time to do something I use to do: and that is respond to reviews!**

 _ **Von Remington: Funny, I always feel that way when I finish a chapter! XD I love writing this probably as much as some like reading it!**_

 _ **Kirigoe Group: I promise more cuteness to come!**_

 _ **Jmac99: We'll have to see if 18 can pull it off! This chapter is going to have some insight into her workings.**_

 _ **SSJ5 Gogeta: Well, this chapter will include it, of that I promise!**_

 ** **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super, and Dragonball GT are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release!****

 **Chapter 15: Mind Games**

* * *

After having returned to her room, 18 finished drying off and dressed herself in her night clothes. It was getting cold out so she chose a pair of old sweat pants she had stolen from Trunks's stash a few years ago and a sweat shirt that semi-matched. True, that the heat in the building had been returned but 18 actually liked to sleep in the cold. She would open her window so that the cool night air would flood the room and she could snuggle underneath the covers, warm and secure. Joining Bulma in the kitchen, she gave the woman a triumphant smirk as the elder eyed her with an unspoken question. She seated herself at the table and Bulma smiled mischievously.

"He didn't faint, did he? Something tells me that boy had never seen a woman like that before. Ever. With, or without his memories returned."

18 rolled her eyes. "I thought he was going to, but no. He was certainly thrown off kilter, though." She frowned slightly at this. She wasn't sure if she liked that. While she knew she was beautiful, both Bulma and Trunks had told her that, she didn't like the idea of trying to get Trunks interested in her in a pure physical sense.

"Uh-oh, what's the look for?" Bulma cocked her head. "You're not too happy about it?"

"I...am just put off by trying to seduce Trunks with only my physical aspects." 18 looked at her hands, which were resting on the table. She absently picked at one of her nails. "I was created to be an android. While I know you and Trunks said I was human before, and I understand that, it's just...my body has been tested on?" 18 pursed her lips. "What I mean, is, I was created to be a killer—apparently. When Trunks first saw me, he saw what I would have...could have become, had circumstances been different. He saw what Gero had changed me, modified my body to become. I don't want Trunks lusting after me like" 18 waved her hand in a general direction, "most of the other men out there. Part of what drew me to Trunks to begin with was just how...honest he was." 18 smiled slightly. "He was a dork, but he was genuine. Sure, he tried to impress me, but it wasn't with false images." 18 giggled slightly at a thought. "He tried to show me how fast he could build a computer from spare parts, as if that was some quality that made him a fit canidate for a boyfriend. What was most important was that he saw me for me, a person. He treated me like a normal girl...it was a nice change of pace." 18 huffed and finally looked back to Bulma. "I want him to like me for who I am, not for how I look."

Bulma gave her a small smile and reached over, resting her hands on 18's fidgeting ones. "And that is where the next part of the plan comes into play. Don't worry, 18, I wasn't going to have you throwing yourself at him like a drunk prom date, have a little faith!"

18 smiled softly. "And the next part of your plan is...?"

"Well, Trunks isn't an idiot—I'm sure he figured out what you were doing. If he's anything like his father" Bulma smirked, "and even a little like me, he's going to retaliate. So, you just have to pour on some of that cynical you and ignore it. Don't give him the satisfaction of trying to get back at you. This will in turn make him frustrated. He'll take the reigns from there and try and court you."

18 blinked. "Just that easy, huh?"

Bulma sat back and nodded. "Of course. It worked before, didn't it? You hadn't even tried to get Trunks to chase you, and he did. You were skeptical at first of him, and he just couldn't take that. Trunks may be a bit more gruff now, but deep down like I said: he's still my Trunks. Trust me."

18 sighed and nodded. "Alright, I'll give it a shot..." 18 stood. "One day at a time, eh?"

Bulma smirked as she folded her arms. "I'd wager the end of the month, tops."

* * *

Thanks to 18, Trunks had fallen asleep with some rather vivid images, which lead to dreams of old memories mixed with some fantasy. Needless to say, the young Saiyan woke up to shower with crisp cold water in the morning. As he stood there, under the faucet with grit teeth, he resolved that he would have the last word in this little game she started. He remembered that, after fighting 17, she had seemed pretty put off by seeing him without a shirt. He couldn't go the route that she went, though he grinned at the thought of strolling into her room with naught but a towel wrapped around him. He wasn't dumb. He was much bigger than he remembered himself in his memories before. Before he was merely toned, but still somewhat scrawny. This body had grown up training, and spent a year in the hyperbolic time chamber doing the same thing. He was an adult now, and he was much more well built than the counterpart she knew. But that wouldn't be the way he went. Instead, he decided as he exited the shower and dressed, that he would fix the gravity room. His father had used it before, and it had been non-functional for quite some time. He had the smarts to fix it now. She would walk by the windows and see him inside, with no shirt and sweating, as he trained. Passive aggressive, yes, but cunning he felt.

Fixing the gravity room was actually pretty easy. Some fuses had blown, and some of the power had been redirected to the underground bunker they had used during Cell's reign of terror. Now that the infrastructure of West City was back on it's feet, it was a simple manner to get power flowing to the room again. Within an hour and a half he had the lights flickering back on, a dull buzz coming from them. Going to the main controls, Trunks ran a diagnostics on the system and found that everything was in working order. 18 had left the ball in his side of the court, it was time to slam it home. He wouldn't be out done, no matter how ravishingly beautiful she was.

18 had been sitting in her room, reading a choice novel. She loved to read, contrary to what some people thought of her, as she enjoyed the feeling of calm it brought over her. She didn't read trashy romance novels where the woman was in duress or anything of the sort. She especially hated those novels that placed the woman as some trophy for some knight to win after beating some foe. Instead she read fantasy novels that placed women as equals to their men, where romance wasn't something make believe but rather developed through character progression. She felt like she could relate to those kinds of stories, where the heroes were unlikely but likable. It was then that she had felt Trunks's ki raise. It had set alarm bells off in her head. It wasn't as strong as it had been when he fought 17, but he was certainly exercising some sort of combat maneuvers. And so, curious of what was going on, 18 followed it to it's source.

She held back her surprise under a veil of indifference as she reached the window that showed the gravity room. Trunks's upper half was bare, and he glistened with sweat under the white lights of the training center. She felt her stomach flip but quickly surpressed that too. If Trunks noticed her, he said nothing. Finally, she spotted the intercom on the wall, that would allow her to speak in to him. This was almost too easy. Keeping one arm folded under her chest, she pressed the button.

"Hey. What are you doing?" She released the button. Trunks stopped and eyed her, his blue eyes holding a mischievous glint, but his face was smug. Reaching the controls he spoke into a microphone to her.

"Just going through some exercises...why? Does it bother you?"

18 held back a smirk. He wanted to open his mouth? Well perhaps she should insert her foot. She pushed the button. "Yes. You're being loud and I'm trying to read. I can smell your pungent sweat from out here and it's filling the hallway with this disgusting odor of man. Also, your mother mentioned visitors this morning at breakfast. Perhaps you should stop before they come in here and see you trying to show off." She paused, taking in Trunks's blank face. "It's disturbing." With that she wheeled around, arms folded still, and marched off.

Trunks stood dumbfounded, watching the sway of her hips as she walked away. She was...unfazed? She even said it was disturbing!? He reached up and wiped sweat off his forehead and growled. She was acting as if seeing him like this didn't bother her at all! Maybe it didn't? Maybe she had gotten over it quickly after having seen him before. He sighed and turned off the gravity chamber and collected his shirt, which he had tossed to the corner. Women were so damn complicated! Was this part of her game too? She seemed annoyed...

Trunks grumbled as he trudged back to his room. Maybe he'd go and have a talk with his mother.

* * *

Trunks found Bulma in a room that had walls lined with robots. The robots looked as if they had been deactivated for quite some time, though Trunks couldn't tell if they still worked. At the back of the room sat Bulma. She worked on a small tablet like screen that was attached to a larger machine, telling Trunks this was an interface. "Hey mom."

Bulma looked to him and smiled. "Hey Trunks. Have a seat, I'm just re-programming the house robots. In a few hours they should set about making this place sparkling clean, just like they use to!"

Trunks leaned against the machine and was silent for a bit. Bulma knew what was coming, though, and let him work out how to phrase it. Finally, she got tired of it and spoke first.

"So how're things with 18? She told me about your little talk...I'm proud that you're giving her a chance."

Trunks sighed and lowered his head, pinching his nose. "I thought things would be easy, but they aren't. I thought she was interested in me because...well I don't wanna get into it, but when I started playing her game back she flat out gave me the cold shoulder. I just..." He sighed again. "I don't know much about women, let alone an android."

"And there in lies your problem, Trunks." Bulma rotated her stool a bit and looked up at her son, brow furrowed. "You're seeing her as an android woman, instead of just a woman. How about you try and treat her normal, like you use to?"

"But I do!"

Bulma's furrowed brow deepened to a glare and Trunks tucked his chin. "Treat her like a woman, Trunks, not some pretty artificial doll. She may have mechanical parts, but she's still a woman. She wants to feel wanted and loved, just like everyone else."

"Whoa. I-I never said anything about love!" Trunks stood off the machine, placing his hands up and shaking them slightly. "I just..." His hands fell, defeated. "I have memories of loving her...but I also have memories of her taunting me, killing Master Gohan and murdering innocent people."

"Well...maybe you should get out some? Take her somewhere? Other than the places I sent you, you haven't really left home much. Getting her and yourself in a new environment might help."

"Like...a date? I...I don't know, mom. I'm no good at stuff like that, I wouldn't even know where to begin."

Bulma reached up and placed her hand on her son's arm. "Just be yourself. That's who she loved, right?" Bulma narrowed her eyes, giving a coy smile. "You must really like her yourself if you're this worried about messing something up before it begins. I'd wager to say you were head-"

"-yeah, thanks mom. I'll think about it." And with that, Trunks departed the lab quickly.


	16. Chapter 16: Breakthrough

**A/N: I dunno what is up with the 503 error. XD I reckon they must be doing maintenance on the server!**

 ** **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super, and Dragonball GT are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release!****

 **Chapter 16: Breakthrough**

* * *

His mother had given him a lot to think about. Well, aside from the fact that she had tried to say he was in love wit 18. That was a ridiculous thought, as he didn't know her very well. Sure, yes, he guessed with his implanted, or 'regained', memories he knew her very well. But he was torn completely in two. Part of him was indeed smitten with the woman. The other part of him...feared? Disliked? He wasn't sure the feeling. He knew it was wrong as this wasn't the 18 he knew. It was simply unjust to hold her accountable for actions she never committed. But she had the same face. The same voice. He would say the same laugh, but he had yet to see her give that same crazy kill you now laugh that the other 18 employed regularly. The few chuckles he did hear were light and happy, sometimes maybe even nervous. He acknowledged that he had resolved to treat this as his own time, different from the one he was use to—this was home now. It was still damn hard though.

Finally, after having spent the rest of his day re-organizing all the furniture in his room, Trunks finally decided: he would take 18 on a date. It was spur of the moment decision, but, what the hell? He had nothing to lose. Besides it wasn't like she'd tell him no. They both agreed to take it one day at a time.

* * *

"No thanks." 18 moved to shut the door and Trunks wedged his foot in it. 18 raised her icy blue eyes to him, narrowing them some.

"Can I ask why? I thought we agreed to—"

"Trunks, it's already pretty late and I'd rather we planned this out instead of simply going now." Honestly she kind of liked the spontaneity of it all, but she had to remain firm. Bulma had a plan, and 18 was surprised at how quickly this had worked in her favor. He was practically begging to take her out to a diner of some sort. Of course, she still wasn't certain of it all. While she new, or hoped rather, that deep down he was the same Trunks she still worried. What kind of man was the Trunks that had come here when it came to women? Was he the same as her Trunks, or more like his father? 18 had never met Vegeta, but from what Bulma told her of their romance, 18 would have thrashed that tiny man first time he raised his voice or demanded something. Of course, it seemed like Bulma remembered it fondly, as she was quick to point out she _never_ gave into Vegeta, rather Vegeta would grunt and leave, caving to what Bulma wanted.

"A-alright, how about tomorrow evening then?" He raised his brows and 18 had to fight back another small grin. Instead she offered him a critical eye.

"Fine. 7 p.m." Trunks moved to nod but 18 continued speaking quickly, "but we're going to do this right. You come to the door—the front door—to pick me up, like a real date would, understand? None of this just knocking on my room stuff."

Trunks blinked before he gave a smirk, and 18 took knowledge that it wasn't the goofy smirk she was use to. It was a confident, self assured smirk. She almost smirked back. He thought he had it in the bag, huh? She was only touching the tip of the iceberg. She was going to see exactly how much of the cold shoulder he could put up with.

"Now go away, I want to finish this novel." She forced the door shut and Trunks yelped before pulled his foot back.

Trunks sighed as the door clicked shut and rubbed the back of his neck. Just the other day she was happy and actually almost flirty with him in the car. Now she was as cold as the winter winds. He pondered what could have caused this change as he turned and headed for his room. On the other side of the door 18 listened to him leave before she turned and practically flung herself onto her bed. She would have given a giggle of delight, but even 18 had her limits of how girly she truly was. Taking a strand of her hair she wrapped it around her finger and looked to it. It was similar to how Trunks would be, no doubt, when all was said and done. She did feel bad, though. She was being pretty manipulative, playing with his feelings—but she _had_ said she wouldn't be chasing him. Oh how quickly he seemed to have forgotten that challenge once she strode into his room with nothing but a towel on. She bit her lip and sighed. She felt bad, but also...happy? She was winning their challenge, but she was still wary. Sighed she rolled over and looked at the ceiling. A date...as far as she knew, this was her first date. This brought a frown to her face. She didn't know anything before she had been made into an android. She remembered the few times Gero activated her within the lab, but she remembered nothing at all before that. Had she had a boyfriend before? Had he taken her out on dates? Were they serious? Had she...given herself to him? She had no answers to any of these questions and that frustrated her. If this Trunks was anything like her Trunks, physically, than he had never been with another girl. If she chose, she could be his first...but would she his?

She sighed and closed her eyes in frustration. It scared her, that he may even not want to be with her if she had been with someone else. All of the answers lied in a past that she had no idea how to pursue. Did she even want to find the answers? She had fantasized at times she was some nobleman's daughter taken and made into this...thing. But what if that wasn't the case? What if she was some street urchin, or perhaps a woman of even less than perfect reputation that nobody would have missed? She refused to think 17 would have let her lead a life style like that. She felt a rage bubble up in her. 17 had made a point, though, that humans were responsible for doing this to them—taking all they knew and ripping it away. She couldn't blame all humans though. Bulma had become the mother she couldn't remember, and Trunks had been her innocent sweetheart, the goofy boy who would have become the man she would have gladly married. And that was taken away from her by a human creation as well, a human creation that would have used her as some catalyst to make that... _thing_ stronger. She shuddered and rolled to her side, grabbing her pillow and hugging it. Her mind was going a mile a minute. Sometimes she hated being her.

* * *

Trunks spent most of the day in wonder. In less than twenty-four hours, that he knew of, Bulma had reactivated the house robots and hired back a ton of staff to come work at the building. Walls were re-painted, the grounds groomed and the bio-dome where the garden was fully operational, the factory started back up, and new buildings were being constructed. He was tempted to ask exactly how much money his mother had recovered, but decided against it. He knew, of course, that Capsule Corps had once been the leading company in almost everything—this just backed that up at mind blowing numbers. Still, it didn't matter to him how well off his family was—he was a warrior. Of course, he knew eventually he'd have to settle down and take over the business, but for now he'd stand ready to protect Earth if something else came to threaten it. By the time the evening rolled around, Trunks actually felt a little nervous. He had never been on a date before, hell he didn't even know what to wear. Of course he had offered to take 18 out to dinner, but he hadn't even picked a place. He supposed that he should pick something nice. Still, he didn't exactly have a bursting wardrobe here. He had to choose wisely.

* * *

Trunks stood outside his own front door. He had chosen a nice sweater that the old him must have had. It was a bit tight in the sleeves, thanks to their differing builds, but it had been long enough that he didn't look like some fat kid trying to make his shirt fit. He chose a nice pair of jeans and even ironed them. His boots were something he had actually went out and bought just before arriving back at this place. To him, this was as nice an attire as any. The sweater was a dark gray and of some sort of soft fabric, the denim of his jeans dark and new, and his boots a light brown, crisp and pristine. He saw his breath in the crisp night air, as the sun had already just set beneath the horizon. Halloween was at the end of the month, a few days after the fund raiser would take place. This was, by far, his favorite time of the year he decided. Pulling up his sleeve he checked the time and nodded. A few minutes early was good. It meant he was eager, right?

And so he approached the door and rung the doorbell. It took a few moments but eventually a robot answered the door, wheeling back and forth as it came to a rest.

"Master Trunks, you need not knock. You live here."

"Yeah, I know. Er. Just testing. Could you do me a favor and get 18..." he looked to the robot's chest, where it's model number was, "X-T? She should be expecting me." The robot listened to the order before it did (what Trunks felt was very creepy) spin at it's waist and began rolling off again. Bulma entered the living room and saw Trunks standing in the door way.

"Trunks...? What are you doing standing out there?" She noted he was dressed up, for him anyway. He actually looked nice. He had pulled his hair back, his hair in a pony tail that rested between his shoulder blades now. The bangs that framed his face had been pulled back as well, though a few unruly strands had broken free and hung in front of his eyes.

"Er...I'm here...to take 18 on a date."

Bulma blinked before she gave a wolfish grin. "Ohhh. And you're acting like you're actually coming to _take_ her on a date! That's very sweet Trunks. Well." Bulma pursed her lips. "Come on in and wait there and let me see if my _daughter_ is ready." She ushered her son in the door and shut it, noting the pink that stained his cheeks. He was too easy to tease. Trunks, of course, caught what Bulma had meant when she called 18 her daughter. One hand was jammed into his pocket, the other rubbed his neck in an odd fashion. Bulma left the room.

A few minutes later she appeared stepping into the living room and standing off the side. 18 appeared and Trunks stopped. He felt himself subconsciously tuck his chin, his hand resting on the back of his neck, and his eyes averted up to look at her.

18 wasn't an idiot. She knew that Trunks had always liked the color black, even the one she had fallen in love with. And so her choice attire for the evening matched that. She wore a simply black cotton dress, modest in nature so that it wasn't cut low to reveal anything. It stopped at just above her knees. On her feet were two black strapped shoes, flat soled (she hated heels with a passion) and a black hand bag was in her hands. She couldn't fight the smirk that came to her lips either. She had put on make up for this occasion, but it wasn't anything fancy to say the least. A light foundation with some mascara and pink lipstick that matched the shade of her lips anyway, appearing as if she wasn't wearing any at all. She wore earrings as well, a silver hoop in each ear. Finally Trunks spoke.

"Er. Hey. You look...nice."

18 rolled her eyes and nearly scoffed. She would admit, Trunks looked nice himself. She had seen that sweater before, a few times and she had to admit she _did_ like the way the fabric hugged his arms. His hair had been taken care of, but still not cut. It didn't look so long, though, with the way he styled it—and she knew this was a nod to her wanting it long, just shorter than it was. His pants were freshly pressed, an odd choice for denim, and his boots she was certain, were brand new. "You don't look too bad yourself." 18 turned to Bulma. "We'll be back."

"Oh, I won't wait up." Bulma said with a grin and 18 fought her blush the best she could, though a light bit of pink reached her cheeks. She turned to Trunks and pointed a finger. "You have her back by midnight, you hear? Any later and I'm calling the police for abduction!"

Trunks nodded dumbly, still stunned by 18's attire and natural beauty. He couldn't compete with this. 18 had always been beautiful, but even lightly dressed up like this, he felt he didn't stand a snowball's chance in hell. He knew he wasn't a bad looking guy, but she was _perfect._ He sighed mentally. The side of him that had memories of her wanted to whisk her away and kiss those pink lips for as long as he dared to try. This wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

They arrived at the restaurant and 18 balked. Trunks, when he had went to get boots, had time only for one of two things: either he got a hair cut or he reserved them a nice place to eat. He decided on his mother's advice. He wanted to show 18 that he saw her as a woman, and not just some murdering psychopath. As such he had reserved a seat at Hyperion, West City's premier dining experience that was still standing. With much of it's competition wiped out by Cell, needless to say business was booming. 18 looked at him, her brows furrowing. "Really?"

"Well, it was either this or a haircut. Seeing as to how I can just get a hair cut tomorrow...I think this was the obvious choice." He smiled proudly and 18 found herself wrapping her arms around his. Trunks stiffened slightly at first, feeling her chest bumping his forearm. He brushed it off and lead them inside. 18 had felt the man tense under her touch, but found he soon relaxed. This was good sign, she supposed.

"Trunks, you didn't have to...this is...well, I mean, it's nice..."

Trunks sighed. They had been seated and already ordered and received their food. He looked across the table to the woman across from him and gave a small, terse smile. "Well. I'll be honest, 18. I've...I feel bad." Trunks poked his food with his fork. "I know I said I'd give you the benefit of the doubt, and I have been trying. You aren't the 18 I knew, but you're the 18 I remember? If that makes sense?" 18 nodded, Trunks continued. "I still have dreams of Master Gohan dying...of the Androids finding me and my mother, and killing her while I'm forced to watch. Things like that just won't go away. I...I know we said we wanted to take things a day at a time-"

"This sounds suspiciously like a break up speech when we aren't even dating." 18 blinked, looking dead panned at the man across from her. Trunks blinked before he waved his hands in front of him, wide eyed.

"Nonono! Nothing like that! I-"he sighed, "-I'm not sure exactly how to say all this. This kind of stuff is all new to me. I have memories of being able to talk to you, but...there's a part of me that's never been alone with you, or any woman, for that matter."

"Are you saying I'm a woman now? Not a, what did you call me? A monster?" 18 tapped her chin, looking into the air for answers.

He growled. She was making fun of him! "Yes, 18. You're a woman. You're not a machine...machines don't have souls, remember?" He smiled softly and 18 blinked at him. She tucked her chin down.

"Using past lines is cheesy, Trunks."

"I...I suppose I want to know what you want? To become of this? I know we agreed to take it a day at a time, but what's your end game?"

18 pursed her lips. She could just as easily turn the question around on him. It was a simple task, but she knew Trunks: he'd do that stupid little snarky grin of his that was so _adorable_ and say he asked her first. Then they'd go back and forth until finally he'd cave. She might as well give him this one. "I...I just want to be normal, Trunks. I want...a normal life."

Trunks nodded, his lips became a thin line as he thought. 18 watched his face. She knew that face, it was his thinking face. She had seen it when he would go over plans, or design flaws, in the lab. Here, though, he was considering something. Finally he spoke.

"I can't give you that."

18 sat, stunned in silence. "E-excuse me? Than why bring me here, Trunks!? So I wouldn't make a scene when you drop some bomb like that?"

Trunks gave her an apologetic smile. "I mean, I'm not normal. I can't give you a normal life, 18. I fly around, defying the laws of gravity. I could blow this entire city up with a flick of my wrist. For Kami's sake, I'm half _alien_! I can't give you normal." He wanted to tell her she wasn't normal, but he didn't want to fight with her, truly. Honestly, he was hoping she'd see his point. "I...I just can't give you something I am not."

18 gripped her fork tightly, eying the man across the table from her with a death glare. "Then what the fuck, Trunks? You're just going to drop this because I've been playing hard to get? Because I didn't walk into your room and just _drop_ the towel?"

"18, that's not what I-"

"No, fuck you, Trunks! I'm not some woman staying with you, some doll that you can just try and bed because of how I look!"

"18-"

"Shut the _hell_ up, I. Am. Speaking." Trunks snapped his mouth shut. "You say you see me as a woman, you bring me here and I think 'hey, maybe he does!' and then you say we can't have a normal life because _you're_ not normal!? I get it, you've had a rough life, but so have I, Trunks! _I_ am not normal. I don't even know if I can have kids with all the crap that's been done to me! What if I want to actually be a mother? I don't remember a damn thing about my past, I don't remember anything about my family, my friends, I don't even remember if I had any of them. All I _can_ remember is that I was built to kill Goku! That's _it_. So you're gonna tell me you've had a hard life?" 18 moved to stand and Trunks spoke, his tone low.

"Are you done? Good. Ah, sit." 18 looked at him, a dangerous look flashing before her eyes.

"Don't tell m-"

"Please?" 18 huffed and sat, folding her arms and giving him the most annoyed look she could.

"You see my point? I can't give you a normal life because _we_ can't be normal, 18! That's like asking me to fly up and bring the moon down for you. I mean, technically it's possible but the gravity would-"

"Get to the point, Trunks. You've ruined my evening already, don't do it by bringing science into it. Fucking over science."

Trunks sighed. This was it. If he said this, he would have to one hundred percent put his old past behind him. Was he ready for that? "I...can't give you normal, but I can give you something."

"Besides a migraine?"

Trunks rolled his eyes. "I'm not _that_ bad, c'mon." 18 felt her eye twitch. There it was, the side of him that made her fall for him in the first place. That, fuck it let's solve it with humor, side that always came out when he was in duress. The fact that it came out meant that he was worried, or scared, of something. "Stop stalling. Spit it out."

Trunks reached over the table, careful not to lay his arm in her food. He looked to his hand than to her. She eyed the hand suspiciously before she tenderly placed hers in his. Trunks noted how soft her hand was and he sighed before looking to her, forcing her to lock eyes with his. "I can't give you normal, but I can try and give you happiness. I'm...I remember you said that I wasn't the man you fell in love with, and I accept that. But you're still the woman that part of me did" he chuckled slightly, "you even still have the same temper. I...I am scared that if you dig under the surface, you might find the new things you didn't know about me aren't to your liking. I have nightmares, I cry out in my sleep, I constantly look over my shoulder when I'm out—scared of some androids that aren't going to come. Even now, here, I'm terrified that some other you is going to swoop in here and start killing people. I..." he breathed out his nose heavily, "am worried that all of me will fall for you, but you'll only love part of me."

18 kept her eyes locked on his, after he was done speaking she took her hand away quickly, shocking Trunks. He said nothing, though, taking his hand down and placing it in his lap. The waiter came by and 18 looked to him. "Check please." Trunks winced at the sound of her voice, short and curt. He couldn't face her, even as 18 glared at him from across the table. He could feel her stare, boring into his head daring him to look at her. Finally, though, the waiter came with the check and 18 reached into her handbag. Pulling out a wad of zeni she slammed it on the table, which made Trunks wince again. 18 stood and walked past him, roughly grabbing him by the collar and hauling him up to stand. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him behind her and out of the restaurant.

Trunks stumbled some as he was pulled forcefully, nodding and smiling apologetic to those who eyed them with concerned glances. Finally they reached the brisk night air and 18 continued pulling him into an alley—of course she didn't stop there. Leaping up she soared into the sky. "Look up, and I will break your pretty little face."

Trunks kept his eyes averted down, face tinged red. Finally she dropped him on a roof, causing Trunks to come crashing unceremoniously down. She landed and hauled him back up and carried him over to the roof entrance. Slamming in against the wall, there wasn't enough force to actually hurt him. Finally, she spoke.

"Kiss me."

Trunks looked to her, raising a brow. "You just hauled me out of a restaurant, without eating, to some roof top...just to kiss you?"

"You're not saying all of those things and walking away now. You're either going to kiss me, Trunks, or this ends now."

Trunks swallowed before he pushed his way out from 18, who had boxed him against the wall of the rooftop entrance. He quickly moved and circled behind her, forcing her against the wall this time. The action caused 18 to catch her breath in her throat. Before Trunks was only able to do things like this if she let him. 18 decided she kind of liked that this Trunks _could_ take charge...

Trunks leaned in, his blue eyes looking to her lips before darting back to her icy blue orbs. He reached a hand up, and tucked an awry strand of her hair behind her ear before he pressed his lips gently to hers. It was a simple, short kiss, and Trunks was pleasantly surprised when 18 turned her chin up into the kiss, willingly accepting it. He decided, then and there, he didn't give a damn what time line this was. Standing there on the roof top in the chilly night air and her scent permeating through his senses, he could appreciate her for who she was, and not what she was. She was strong, and didn't need him. She could do fine on her own, protect herself. He liked that she wasn't a damsel in distress, but a warrior in her own right. She would be tough on him when he needed it, and he had seen the girlish flirty part of her that showed she had a soft side. She was a woman, but she was also a deadly adversary.

After the kiss had ended, 18 wrapped her arms around his broad form and buried her face into his chest. "Trunks...I'm not shallow. If you love someone, you accept them for all of who they are—even their flaws. If I fall for you, it will be completely and fully." She leaned back and looked up at him and smiled sweetly. "You're not doing too bad of a job of making me, though."

Trunks laughed and placed his chin on her head, breathing in the scent of her shampoo. This made memories flood to the surface and he closed his eyes. They were happy memories. They may have been living in a cave, not showering but once a week and eating food out of cans, but he was _happy._ Somehow that Trunks had found more to live for in his bleak existence, than he had fighting the Androids growing up. He had fought to just survive, but this Trunks had managed to actually _live._ "I don't want to make you do anything, 18. I want you to choose to."

18 nuzzled into Trunks's shoulder a bit more. She said nothing, for Trunks spoke volumes of who he really was with that last sentence. He was more like the Trunks she knew and loved than he realized.

* * *

 **A/N: This is my first romance type of story so, please, don't judge too harshly. o.o; I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, though. And for those that think the fighting is over, you are SO wrong.**


	17. Chapter 17: Investigation

**A/N: Holy crap, already up to Chapter 17!I wanna say thanks for all the favorites, adds, and reviews!**

 _ **SSJ5 Gogeta: Well, we'll have to find out if they're 'official', so to speak! XD But yes, certainly a breakthrough for our couple!**_

 _ **Jmac99: I can only write and post so much, lol. I need time to gather my ideas and such, and to let everyone catch up and read the latest additions!**_

 ** **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super, and Dragonball GT are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release!****

 **Chapter 17: Investigation**

* * *

"Have you ever wondered what things would have been like if they were different?" Trunks looked to 18. They had left the roof top and were now walking down the street casually. The town was still bustling with activity, as it wasn't that late at night yet. Trunks had no doubt that with Cell defeated the town would stay lively well into the night. The mayor have even scheduled a festival for Halloween, celebrating both the Holiday (for the first time in many years) as well as the defeat of Cell. Trunks wasn't sure how the word had spread about Cell being defeated, but apparently it had. People didn't know who to thank, but he was certain they were simply elated at the fact that they could go on in peace.

18 scoffed at the question. "You've made it pretty clear how things would be when they were different."

Trunks rolled his eyes. "I meant besides that. Like if maybe we had never met? Or if things had went differently for the two of us? Or if you weren't even ever made an android?"

18 cast her eyes down at the last question. She thought about that constantly. Trunks seemed to catch that he had struck a nerve and moved to open his mouth, though 18 cut him off. "I think about who I was, or who I would have been if it hadn't been for Gero all the time. Would 17 and I have been normal people? What were our names? What were our parents like? But then I realize that if it hadn't of been us, Gero would have kidnapped someone else...and I would rather it have been me than to wish this on someone else."

Trunks blinked at her response. This was even more undeniable proof that this woman before him, this 18, was nothing like the one he knew and hated. She was selfless in that she would rather have had the horrors of being turned into an android done to her than someone she didn't even know.

"What's with that look? You should shut your mouth before a fly goes in there." 18 gave him a smirk and Trunks did so, flushing slightly.

"I just didn't expect that response. I mean, I should have. But...it's refreshing to hear. But what if we hadn't of met, then? Ever think about some dream guy you would have met?"

"And have him subsequently eaten by Cell, possibly?" 18 rolled her eyes. "Of course I have, but that's tied to me being an android, isn't it? Maybe that's why I wouldn't wish this on someone else, lest they be stuck in your company."

Trunks grinned. Clearly 18 was just giving him a hard time, playful banter. He decided he could get use to this, even liked it. She kept him on his toes. "Yeah, likewise." Still, everything went back to her being an android. Perhaps...

18 spoke up. "So, Trunks...where does this leave us? You took me to dinner, made us leave early—forcing me to pay—and kissed me on some random roof. This has got to be the best-worst date I've ever been on."

Trunks racked his memory. They had never been on a date before. "I thought this was your first date? And you're the one that forced us to leave early, and paid without my consent!"

18 stopped and looked to him. "Oh? So I need your approval to do things now?"

Trunks sighed as he stopped. "That isn't what I meant—" 18 swooped in and kissed his cheek.

"Relax, Trunks, I was kidding. But the fact that this is, as far as I know, the only date I've ever been on makes it the best, don't worry."

"And the worst?" Trunks asked this as they started walking.

"There was this guy there who kept tripping over himself trying to talk to me. It was pretty embarrassing."

Trunks growled and moved to grab 18 around the waist, though she let out a laugh and slipped away, easily faster than him.

* * *

The duo arrived back home and Trunks walked 18 to the door. "Well, Trunks, I had a wonderful time." 18 turned to face him on the doorstep, hand bag in both hands. Trunks rubbed the back of his neck. He had been on no dates before, ever. He had never had a father figure to really teach him about girls. In one lifetime he had read up plenty about dating and stuff, as he had planned to take 18 on dates after they managed to kill Cell. In another he spent all of his time training to kill her.

"Er, me too. Thanks for suggesting this...it helped put things into perspective."

18 grinned slightly, a mischievous look in her eye. "Oh? And what perspective is that, Trunks? Pray tell."

"Well, er, I mean." He huffed. "That, despite what did or didn't happen, no matter what could have or should have happened that we can choose who we want to be, and who we want to be with." He nodded. That was well said, right?

"Oh? And who do you want to be with, Trunks? I'm fairly certain that no matter the time line you were a shut in and socially awkward."

Trunks shrugged and grinned. "I'm still working that out. Any clues you could give would be greatly appreciated."

18 bit her lip. He was tempting her, trying to goad her into kissing him this time. She wasn't stupid, it was a game. The only question was if she should take the bait. She wasn't so sure she should. The kiss last time had drawn out deep feelings that she had buried a long time ago. It had ignited a desire in the pit of her stomach for the lavender haired fighter. Even more so was how physically attractive he was now, molded to be a fighter with the body for it. She was afraid that if she kissed him again, so soon, she wouldn't be able to tear herself away from him. "Hm. If only." 18 reached a hand up and tapped her chin with a finger as she looked skyward.

Trunks took a step forward and leaned in. 18 was certain that he was going to kiss her, though before their lips touched he averted his head and reached past her, opening the door for her. "Wouldn't want you to be late."

18 huffed, puffing her cheeks. He did _not_ just do that! As he moved to lean back 18 reached forward with her free hand and grabbed the collar of his shirt, yanking him into a kiss. It was much rougher than their previous one, though just as short. She then shoved him back, causing Trunks to stumble back wide eyed. "There, you jerk." And with that she stepped inside the house and shut the door.

Trunks stood, wide eyed blinking. The _hell_ just happened?

* * *

Trunks raised himself before the rising sun, showering and getting dressed. It was clear that 18 had regrets and doubts about her past, with all the things she didn't know. He didn't have the answers, but he knew of a location that may—provided it was still standing in this time line. He knew that Piccolo, Gohan, and Krillin had faced Cell in Gero's lab, the only question was how much was destroyed and how much was salvageable. Gero was a scientist, and that meant he had records of all his experiments, but successful and not. He chose his attire for the occasion, his black pants and tank top, placing his Capsule Corps jacket on over this. As he exited his room he strapped his sword onto his back.

Trunks reached the location and lowered altitude, coming to a jogging landing in front of the opening. The doors remained where they had been blown open. Weathering had set in, however, and much was rusted. The lab interior was dark. As Trunks entered he saw a piece of cloth hanging from a jagged piece of metal and pulled it off. It had been weathered as well, but he could make out that it had been orange. He wasn't sure if this was from Krillin's gi, or if the Gohan of this time line had wore attire like his father's. Balling his fist in anger he slowly opened it and let it go in the mountain breeze. The fabric was carried off with it. He had avenged them, there was no need for regrets.

He moved further into the lab and spotted the two pods along the wall, side by side, that said 17 and 18. He rested a hand on 18's and looked around. There, next to them, was a massive computer. So close to the entrance as the computer was, he was worried that rain had gotten in and fried it. As he tried several buttons, he found that the problem wasn't the fact that the computer didn't work, it was that there was no power to the facility anymore. He knew that Cell had been kept in the basement, and any power reserves would be there. And so, he slid down the ladder. It was pitch black. Trunks opened his left palm and formed a white orb of ki. The orb gave off enough light for him to see and he moved around. In the back corner, opposite of the tank that Cell had hatched from, Trunks found a generator.

Reaching it he opened the tank on the back of it and smelled. There was still gas, that was good. Shutting it, he stepped around to the front and looked for the start up panel. It was an older model, and thus had a pull start similar to a lawn mower. Securing this he yanked hard and nothing happened. He checked the panel and found some knobs and dials. Turning a few of them, including the main power module, he pulled again and the generator sputtered but caught itself, roaring to life. The lights flickered and Trunks dispersed the ki orb. The buzzing of the lights was the only thing that joined him in the room. He gazed around. Documents everywhere, but there was another computer down here. He wagered that anything of great import Gero would keep down here, alongside his pet project. Crossing the room, Trunks secured a stray rolling chair along the way, and sat down in front of the computer.

Browsing was simple enough, and even the password protected filings were easy to hack into. Trunks smirked. The guy had a serious obsession with Red Ribbon Army. Finally, after about half an hour of browsing, he sighed and rubbed his head. There was nothing there about 17 or 18. There were random entries about other androids and folders named 'Lapis' and 'Lazuli', but nothing else. Growling Trunks looked around the room. He could check the computer up stairs, but he doubted severely it had the type of information this database had. Sighing he looked back to the computer and buried his left fist into his cheek as he lazily opened the file named 'Lazuli'. Inside there were several video file entries. Trunks made sure the volume was up before he pushed play.

 _Gero moved in front of the camera. 'Entry 1, subject name 18, human name Lazuli. I found her and her twin brother, Lapis, in some back water town. Perfect age and perfect genetic similarities for my tests. No one will miss a pair of hoodlums running rampant, if anything I have done that town a favor.' The camera was picked up and moved to display Lazuli, unconscious and bound to an operating table via leather straps. Her clothing was dirty and old, and dirt smudged her features._

Trunks sat up right.

 _'My intent is to create the perfect symbiosis of organic life and mechanical functionality. If these tests bear fruit than I should be able to move forward on transplanting my own brain into a mechanical body. I need not have both, thanks to their matching genetic coding, so long as one survives the process. I will start by inducing amnesia via syringe injection and then move on to plant naninites within the subject's brain to write and store information. From there I will replace bone and tissue with mechanical limbs powered by an embedded battery._ _The battery will continued to be supplied by primary means of body thermal activity—so long as the body continues to thrive the battery will self charge. A back up powering will be done by_ _brain activity, so long as the brain continues to provide electrical pulses to the body's nervous system the battery will stay charged as well. With this the androids will have a limitless power supply. I will keep most of their organs in tact, including reproductive systems for future experiments. End Entry 1, subject name 18._

Trunks sat in silence, mortified. The amount of modifications were small in number, but all were very intrusive. And he had kept their reproductive system in tact for _future experiments?_ Trunks had the sudden urge to travel back in time just to kill this sick son of a bitch himself. He wanted to watch the rest of the videos, totaling five, but he was wary. He hesitantly clicked on the second one. It started much the same.

 _'Entry 2, subject name 18, human name no longer required. Subject has undergone drug induced amnesia. I am not ready to begin my operations.'_

Trunks watched as Gero moved to the table. 18 had remained still, though as Gero began cutting into her the woman came to life, screaming in pain. Trunks had to cover his mouth to keep from vomiting as he watched blood begin to flow from the table. He quickly ended the video and sat in silence, shaking in rage. He quickly moved objects around on the desk and found a hand held storage device. He placed the thumb drive in and copied the data for both 17 and 18. While it was copying, Trunks had stood and paced around, teeth grit. He didn't want to see that, he didn't want _18_ to see that, but she had a right to it—it was her, after all. He could at least give it to her and let her decide. As soon as it was done, he ripped the drive out and stepped back, blasting the computer with a single ki orb. Turning he flung another one to the generator, causing it to become pitch black. Trunks followed the small light in the hole that lead to the upper floor, caused by the open door on the main level. Coming off of the ladder he immediately blasted the computer by the door. Reaching the door he turned let out a growl before placing both hands forward and firing a single column of energy into the laboratory, causing it to collapse. Watching the smoldering heap, Trunks let out a sigh. He had a stop to make on the way home, before seeing 18.


	18. Chapter 18: Confronting Demons

**A/N: Happy Labor Day! Thanks again for the follows and favorites! Compared to the others, this Chapter is pretty short-but it's pack to the brim with the sweetness that some of the fans enjoy!**

 ** **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super, and Dragonball GT are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release!****

 **Chapter 18: Confronting Demons**

* * *

Trunks landed in front of Capsule Corps and entered. It was just after noon by the time he made it back. He had stopped on the way back from Gero's lab, which now was little more than a smoldering crater. His hair had been cut back to the same length it was when he exited the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, the long pony tail a stub of it's former self, but still held back by a piece of string. Entering the house he spotted Bulma and 18 sitting on the couch. Trunks looked to the TV and saw that regular broadcasts were running again—not that he knew what those were.

"Hey, Trunks, where have you been?" Bulma muted the TV as both she and 18 looked to him.

Trunks forced a smile to his face. "I just had some things I wanted to look into. Hey, mom, can I talk to you for a moment?" He didn't bother looking at 18, he couldn't right now. It was too painful. He had seen first hand what she had gone through, partially at least, and heard what she was intended for. Apparently killing Goku wasn't all Gero had planned.

Bulma blinked before she nodded. "Alright, sure." 18 moved to stand and Trunks finally had to speak to her.

"Just my mom, 18...it's kinda personal." 18 narrowed her eyes at the young man.

"...right. Nice hair, by the way." 18's hand slapped onto a magazine that rested on the end end table at the end of the couch. Snatching it up to show her annoyance she opened it with a flip.

Bulma shot her eyes between the two before she stood and followed Trunks. Her son led them to her lab before he stopped and turned to her. His face was the same grim seriousness it had been when he first arrived back home from his time travel. "Trunks, what is it? And why are you dressed like you were getting ready to head into a fight?"

"I wasn't sure what I'd find...but I went to Dr. Gero's lab. I wanted to see if there was some things I could find out about 17 and 18, like who they were before they became androids."

"I...never told you where Gero's lab was, though? Oh. Right. The past. Well, judging by your look I take it you found something?"

Trunks produced the disc and handed it to his mother. "I copied all of the files, including video recordings of the...procedure. It also contains her and her brothers real names."

"Trunks, that's great!" Bulma took the disc. "If I study these than maybe I could reverse the process!"

Trunks shook his head. "He...he removed a lot of..um, parts. If you did reverse it she would still be relying on implants, from what I can tell. I...I want to tell her, to show her, I mean it's her right to know.."

Bulma frowned. "Yes, but you have to think mentally what this could do, Trunks. What if she saw this and lost it, like 17?"

"18 wouldn't hurt anyone like that." Trunks folded his arms and Bulma smirked.

"Really now? A couple of weeks ago you would have begged to differ. I wonder what caused that change...?"

Trunks felt his cheeks heat up. "What? You've been telling me how different she is. Your words, mother."

Bulma sighed and rolled her eyes. "Still, this could do more harm than good. You should talk with her and find out if this is truly what she wants. If he recorded the procedures like you said, we don't have to show her that part..."

"Even the first part which has her name is...well it's still pretty dark. Apparently he kept her reproductive organs in tact for a reason." Bulma's face went aghast and she shook her head.

"Well...that's just...wow. Okay, well...still, talk to her. Find out if that's what she wants. Also, the suit place called, you have to go pick it up. The Fund Raiser is this weekend."

* * *

Trunks dropped his sword and jacket off in his room and went back to the living room. 18 had moved elsewhere it seemed, and Trunks decided to start looking. It really did kind of suck he just couldn't sense her energy like she could his. She seemed annoyed he wanted to speak with his mother alone. If she was angry that meant she could hide from, after all, she could just sense him coming. Hiding wasn't the case, though, as he found her laying on her bed reading a novel. She didn't bother glancing up.

"Hey."

"Hey." Trunks leaned on the door frame. "May I come in?"

"I knew it. Wearing all black, asking for permission to enter the threshold...you're a vampire." She grinned, still reading her novel. She waved her hand, though, signaling she didn't mind. Trunks entered and was suddenly in realization this was the first time he had ever been in a girl's room before. He tucked his chin and proceeded to sit in the chair at her desk. Now wasn't the time for that kind of stuff.

"So. I needed to talk to my mom and ask her some advice."

"To deal with me?" She looked to him. "Girl troubles?" Her tone was dull, almost bored, but Trunks knew she was making a playful jab at him.

Trunks couldn't help but grin. "Not really. I...well I got up and left out early. Wanted to check into some things."

"Trunks, if you're going to tell me you went to see if there were girls prettier than me..."

Trunks shook his head. "No...I went to Gero's lab." 18 set her book onto her chest.

"Why?"

"Well. I knew that it hadn't been touched since Cell busted out. I figured there may still be some information there, on you and your brother."

18 remained silent, though Trunks had to look away as her eyes bored into him.

"I did find some things, like your name and stuff. I also...he recorded how you were made into an android."

18 stood. "Did you watch it?"

Trunks nodded, looking down at his hands.

"Than I want to see it."

Trunks looked up. "18, it's—"

"And that isn't my name, is it? You know more about me than I do, Trunks. That isn't very fair, don't you think?"

Trunks sighed. "It's...you might not be happy with it."

"I'll decide on that."

Wordlessly Trunks got up and the two headed to Bulma's lab. As they entered, the elder woman turned in her chair. She looked pale and slightly disheaveled, giving Trunks a worried look. He simply nodded. Bulma turned back to the computer and selected the first video and allowed 18 to sit at the computer.

Bulma and Trunks stood in silence as 18 watched the first video, then the second. By the time she made it halfway through the third she shoved her fist through the monitor before she stood and fled the room. Trunks moved to follow, but Bulma placed her hand on his arm.

"Trunks, there's times when women want you to follow them, and times when they want to be alone. She needs time to herself now. Let her figure out her emotions, other than anger, and bring them to you wen she's ready."

Trunks sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "But this is my fault..."

"No, Trunks, it isn't. You didn't do those things to her. You went looking for this because you cared, and figured she might want to know. Just...leave her be. She'll come to you when she's ready to talk." Bulma gave a small smile. "Or me. Us girls gotta stick together, after all."

Trunks pursed his lips and nodded.

* * *

It was three days until the Fund Raiser. Trunks had picked up his suit after leaving the lab. He gave 18 her space, as his mother directed. Trunks was agitated, though, and thus spent the entirety of his time inside the gravity room training. It was the only way he knew for sure to blow off steam. Finally, on the morning of the day before the Fund Raiser, 18 entered the training room. Trunks looked to her, though the android said nothing and simply stared back. Finally she placed her hand toward him, a golden orb forming. Trunks felt his muscles go rigid. Had she actually snapped? Was he going to have to fight her, like he did 17? While he knew he could win the fight easily, he dreaded the thought of having to fight a woman he had memories of being in love with. A woman he had come to care for in the present. While it wasn't love, he was fond of her. His answer came as she fired the orb at him. Trunks slapped it away easily. It struck the side of the gravity room and dissipated. 18 then launched at him, her speed enough that Trunks could keep up even in his normal state. If she had truly wanted to kill him, she wouldn't have given him a chance.

Reaching him she launched a flurry of blows, Trunks slapping them off course, blocking or dodging altogether. The flurry of punches and kicks began to speed up, though, and Trunks ascended Super Saiyan. At this point 18 was fighting full force, throwing all she had at the saiyan. Trunks wordlessly defended himself, and prepared a counter attack figuring she wanted to spar. His hand was stayed though as he saw tears in 18's eyes. His brows furrowed in concern. He caught her right wrist, and then her left, holding them up as 18 struggled against his grip. Her breaths were coming in heaves until, finally, she broke down and began sobbing. Trunks released his transformation and 18 collapsed to her knees, Trunks going to her as he released her hands. She snaked her arms around Trunks' neck and began sobbing loudly into his chest. Trunks grit his teeth and closed his eyes as he wrapped his own arms around her. He had heard people cry before, many times, as the androids destroyed their homes and loved ones, but nothing cut as deep as hearing the sobs of the woman you cared about. Trunks felt his own eyes burn, though bit back tears.

Trunks lost track of how long they had been like that, even after 18 had long quieted. Finally Trunks shifted and he noted that 18 moved awkwardly with him. Leaning back he saw that she had fallen asleep and he couldn't help but give a small smile. She probably hadn't slept the whole time, and while her body didn't _need_ sleep, he gathered she was probably mentally tired. He scooped her up and exited the gravity chamber, side stepping a cleaning robot as it made it's way into the chamber to clean up.

The swordsman took the woman in his arms to her room. Reaching her bed he pulled the sheets back before laying her on the bed. He removed her shoes and then slid her feet under the covers before he pulled the covers up to her chin. He turned to the desk chair and pulled it to her bed. Sitting in it he reclined back and closed his eyes. While he knew she was fine, just tired, he didn't want her to be alone.

18 awoke during the night, blinking at the darkness. She heard the light breathing next to her bed and turned her head. Trunks sat in the chair next to her bed, head lolled back and mouth wide open as a small amount of drool came down the corner of his mouth. She bit her lip, both at how cute he was like that and how funny it was as well. Turning on her side to face him, she moved her hand out from under the blankets and secured his own hand, which hung limply at his side. Lacing her fingers into his she pulled the hand up so that it was on the bed next to her pillow and held it there. She nuzzled into their conjoined hands. She was foolish to think she would have to work through this alone. This Trunks was her Trunks, and her Trunks wouldn't ever let her face anything alone, personal demons or otherwise. He may have played the part of stoic defender of Earth, but she knew the sweet and goofy boy he was deep down.


	19. Chapter 19: Fund Raiser

**A/N: Chapter 19!**

 ** **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super, and Dragonball GT are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release!****

 **Chapter 19: Fund Raiser**

* * *

Trunks had a dream that he was flying. That wasn't exactly odd for him, because he could actually fly. But it was the actual same feeling. And then he struck something solid that jarred him awake. Blinking slowly, the purple haired man looked around. He currently resided on the floor, and as he looked to the comforter the was on the bed to his right he noted that this was 18's room. Rolling over he saw 18's head crest the side of the bed and look down at him.

"Morning." Trunks grinned up at 18 in hopes to elicit a smile from the woman. He was rewarded.

"Morning to you as well." 18 cocked her head. "You didn't have to sleep in the chair, Trunks. There's plenty of room up here."

Trunks felt his face flush as he pushed himself up. "Right. On that note.." Trunks beat a hastily exit to the sound of 18's giggles. Exiting the door he slammed directly into his mother who had a hand raised as if to knock.

The two exchanged looks, Trunks one of wide eyed surprise and fear. Bulma's was a wide eyed shock, though her eyes narrowed and mouth contorted to a _very_ Vegeta-like smirk.

"O-oh, h-hello mother. What brings you here this early?"

"I was going to see if 18 was _hungry_. Looks like you beat me to that." Trunks face heated up and he was certain he was as red as could be.

"I-it's not like that! She fell asleep in the gravity chamber so I brought her to her room. I wanted to stay with her in case she needed someone to talk to, so I slept in the chair!"

"Oh, I'm sure! But if you put her to sleep, maybe we should have a talk?"

Trunks huffed and moved past his mother.

"Where are you going, Trunks?! We could send you to the past! You could have talks with your father about girls!" Bulma could hardly contain her laughter as it bubbled forth at the end of her sentence. 18 opened the door and Bulma grinned to her and 18 rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, no."

"Feeling better?" Bulma regained her seriousness and gave the young woman a concerned look.

"Yes. I...I had a good cry." 18 gave her a small smile and Bulma gave her a hug.

"Glad you got that out. Now, how about you and I go get some breakfast? The new breakfast diner on nineth just re-opened!"

"What about Trunks?"

"Ugh. You've seen him eat. I'm not taking _that_ into public. I still have nightmares of Vegeta eating in public, shouting for 'wenches to bring more food'." Bulma imitated Vegeta's voice and this caused 18 to smirk.

"Alright, let me wash up."

* * *

Trunks was glad he had the house to himself for the morning. He didn't think he could take more of his mother teasing him, and knowing 18 she'd join in just for fun. Since he didn't shower after his last training session, Trunks hit up the gravity room for a bout of hardcore training at five hundred times earth's gravity. By the time he exited the gravity chamber he was sore and covered in sweat. Not the bad sore, but the good kind after a decent work out. The Fund Raiser was tonight, and against his distinct protest, they were going to arrive via limousine to the event. Trunks couldn't get used to the fact that, now that everything was returning to normal, he was the heir to a mulch-billionaire corporation. He had to have a public face, and his mother was apparently excited. The last time the media had seen him he the only thing he could manage was to crap his pants, cry, and drool. Now he was a full grown adult (and handsome, as his mother loved to point out). He, on the other hand, was dreading this. Sometimes he really envied the life that Gohan told him about when he was growing up. Living in the mountains, nobody around to bother them. It was peaceful. Still, he had to get used to it. 18, he noted, seem to get a kick out of it. He wasn't sure if she liked it to annoy him, or if she really liked the high life they were apparently set to lead. Still, if his father could deal with it he suppose he could. He tried to imagine Vegeta doing an interview with the media and had to stifle his laughter. His mother probably would have drug him away as he yelled at the 'peasants with cameras'.

"Ugh. I don't know how to tie this, it's feels like I'm wearing a noose around my neck!" Trunks let the silk fabric of his tie fall against his chest for the what felt like hundredth time. Bulma rolled her eyes.

"Come here, drama queen." Trunks approached and she began going through motions. "I swear, isn't this 18's job?"

Trunks, unsure what she meant, decided to ignore the comment. "Where is she, by the way?"

"She's doing a few last minute adjustments." Bulma herself was nicely done up. She had chosen a gown of pure white, her hair freshly styled and face smooth with make up. While Trunks was use to seeing some age lines on her face, the woman was a whiz with make up. She smelled like he remembered, lavender and some other smell he wasn't sure of. It was his mother's scent, and he'd never forget it as long as he lived. With the tie complete, the older woman stepped back. "So handsome!"

Trunks stuck his finger in the collar of his shirt and moved it around. "T-thanks mom."

18 finally arrived, and Trunks was reminded of their first date. Not in that she was wearing a similar dress, but merely of the fact that she looked astonishingly beautiful. Her blonde locks had been styled with the bangs parted as they usually were, though they fell down in spirals to frame her face. The rest of her hair had been styled in ringlets, and were lifted and fastened by a clip, revealing her delicate neck. The gown she wore was a dark blue, and Trunks actually liked the color on her. Her face was made up so that her eyes were dark, which accentuated her bright blue eyes. Her light pink lips moved into a smirk as she watched Trunks blink in a stupor. "Well gee, Trunks, you look good too!"

"Er, yeah. Thanks." He scratched his cheek. "Sorry."

"Alright, let's go you two! I wanna get this night on with!" Bulma ushered the duo out the door and Trunks heart fell at the sight of the elongated car. If they wanted something to talk about, why wouldn't his mother just let him fly them there?

* * *

After arriving at the event, Trunks was able to slink off into the crowd. While he didn't exactly blend in with lavender hair, he couldn't help but feel he was woefully unprepared for this sort of thing. While it was a fund raiser, it was also a ball—and Trunks had no idea how to dance.

At all.

Growing up the only girl he had regular contact with was Android 18, in both time lines, but in one she was trying to murder him and in the other he was a shut in nerd. Not very conducive to learning how to dance, or developing any sort of people skills either for that matter. Still, when people greeted him he smiled and nodded politely. Small talk he was fine with, but he knew sooner or later his luck would run out and it would turn into an actual conversation.

"Mr. Briefs! Mr. Briefs! My, you've grown quite a lot since I last saw you!" The voice made Trunks turn and he saw a family of three approach him. The one speaking was an elder man, dressed in a rather expensive looking suit. To his left, Trunks assumed, was his wife. She wore a ball gown similar to his mothers, though a different variant of color. To the man's right was a young woman who couldn't be older than he, perhaps even younger. She was, in Trunks's opinion very beautiful—even able to rival 18's. Her hair was a light brown color and eyes a bright green. The gown she wore, a soft pink, shimmered from the material. She smiled sweetly at him.

"Yeah, I've been getting that a lot." Trunks replied with an earnest smile. The old man offered his hand.

"Gregory Beauford, owner of Beauford brand name apparel." Trunks took the man's hand and shook it as firmly as he dared. Trunks knew the clothing, it was number one for men's apparel in the world. In fact, Trunks believed his suit was made by one of their tailors.

"Ah. Nice to meet you, sir. Again." The older man laughed at this, and continued.

"This is my wife, Juliet." Trunks nodded and gave a smile. "And my beautiful daughter, Amelia."

Amelia offered her hand and Trunks shook it gently. "Had my father told me the heir to Capsule Corps would be such a dashing fellow I'd have requested a meeting sooner."

Trunks let out a small, nervous laugh. "Well, like the rest of us, I've been hiding out for a long time now."

"Indeed. Now that the monstrosity Cell is gone, we can finally think about getting on with our lives." Mr. Beauford nodded.

Trunks nodded. "I just hope he's gone for good."

"He must be! They say a golden fighter cleaved him in two with a sword, and used some sort of bright light to turn him into dust!"

Trunks raised a brow. "That's pretty in depth..."

Mr. Beauford nodded. "They say there's actual footage of it that was leaked to the news, that's how they found out."

Trunks gave a forced smile. "Well, it still sounds unbelievable. I mean. A guy wielding a sword beat him? That's like something out of an old story book."

"Oh, I hope so. A sword wielding Prince Charming would be amazing." Amelia gushed at the thought and Trunks merely blinked.

"Whether it's true or not, I guess the fact he's gone is all that matters. Like you said, Mr. Beauford, perhaps we could move forward into the future now."

"Indeed, Mr. Briefs, indeed! Speaking of the future, may I speak to you alone?"

Trunks nodded slightly. The older man placed his arm around Trunks's shoulder and Trunks stiffly followed his lead.

"As I am sure you have noticed, my boy, my daughter is very beautiful. What would you say to dinner with her one evening?"

Trunks blinked. Was he trying to...set them up? He would have to decline, naturally, but how to do it politely was beyond him. Or was it polite to accept. He opened his mouth to speak but a voice spoke for him.

"Trunks, dear, there you are. I've been looking everywhere for you." 18 slid up next to him, offering him a glass of a gold liquid he hadn't seen before. Taking it, Trunks turned to Mr. Beauford who removed his arm.

"Oh, my! Who is this vision?"

18 smiled to him and offered her hand. "Lazuli, pleasure to meet you mister...?"

The older man took 18's hand and gently kissed it. "Mr. Greggory Beauford, owner of Beauford brand name apparel."

"Oh my! Trunks, love, that's what your suit is! I had no idea we'd meet the genius behind it here!"

Greggory flushed. "Please, miss, such compliments aren't needed. Might I ask how you know Mr. Briefs?"

"She's my—"

"Fiancé." 18 finished and Trunks hoped he hid the startled look that crossed his face.

"Oh! Well, I am sorry for earlier then, Mr. Briefs. I had no idea such a radiant beauty had spoken for you! I shall leave you two to your evening." The older man gave a nod and Trunks merely smiled and nodded back. He watched the man go before looking back to 18.

"The hell was that?!" 18 punched Trunks in the ribs. While it was light, he still shifted with the blow.

"I think that's my line!"

"You were actually going to entertain the idea and go on a date with that girl!?"

"Well—I—wait, you could hear all that?"

18 rolled her eyes and took a drink from the glass she held, having brought her own. Downing it in one gulp she placed it on the tray of a man walking by, grabbing another off it in one swift movement. "Of course I could. I'm an android."

Trunks sighed. "No, I wasn—"

18 pointed a finger up at him. "I'll kill you. I mean it."

Trunks shifted, smirking slightly. "18, are you...jealous? Don't give me that look, you are aren't you!? Why?!"

18 glared up at him, running a nail around the rim of her glass. "Because she was pretty. And besides, he was only trying to set you up for your money."

"Well, yeah, she was pretty but so what? Lots of girls here are." The glare that 18 had previously given him paled to the one she was now. Apparently this was the wrong thing to say. "I-I mean you're still prettier, it's just...they're rich too?"

18 rolled her eyes. "You're so naïve. It's adorable. You're lucky you're cute. But, since I'm just a jealous not-really-even-your-girlfriend I'm going to go dance with other boys." Trunks blinked as she sauntered off before absently taking a sip of the drink he had been holding. Immediately he looked down at it.

"What is this?" He called this as she departed.

"Champagne. Careful not to drink too much."

Trunks frowned. Clearly it was alcohol..but it was good! He was a Super Saiyan. Super Saiyans don't get drunk.

Turning, Trunks was cut off by another man. This one was roughly his age as well. He was dressed in an all white suit, contrasting Trunks's all black. His hair was a light blue, and eyes a bright emerald, much like Amelia's had been. "Hello, Trunks Briefs." His voice was low and smooth, but even in the crowded ball room it carried just fine.

"Er. Hi. Nice to meet you." Trunks gave a smile and extended his hand. The man looked from Trunks to it before he took it and shook it.

"Indeed. I would like to speak with you, if I may."

Trunks nodded. "Sure."

"It's about your defeat of Cell."

* * *

 **I know, a cliff hanger. I'm pretty mean like that. Question is, who is this guy? How does he know Trunks beat Cell? What could he want Trunks for if he knows that type of information.**


	20. Chapter 20: After Party

**A/N: Woo! Sorry for the long delay, but I hope ya'll didn't think I forgot about you! Fair warning, there is a bit of a make out session. Clothes aren't flying or anything, but just for those that are against that kinda stuff.**

 ** **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super, and Dragonball GT are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release!****

 **Chapter 20: After Party**

* * *

Trunks was silent for a moment. "What?"

"Your defeat of Cell. I would like to speak to you about it."

Trunks shifted his weight. "Um, you're clearly mistaken—"

"That I am not, Trunks Briefs, son of Vegeta and time traveling Super Saiyan." The young man seemed enthused with his self-made titles for Trunks. He gave a coy smirk as he noted the dangerous glint in Trunks's blue eyes. "Fear not, I am not here to expose you for any of it. I honestly do not even wish to discuss such things in a crowded room, like this one. Walls have ears, and all. I own an estate, 5 miles off the shore of South City—near where the annual Martial Arts Tournament is held. Well, use to. Perhaps we can meet there tomorrow? I would like to ask something of you."

Trunks weighed this on his mind. He felt very little ki from the man, which meant he was either suppressing it or wasn't a threat. Well, as if a human could really stand against a Saiyan anyway. Still, it paid to be cautious. "It depends. What would you want to ask of me?"

"Nothing untoward, I assure you. It's clear that you are our defender in the shadows. I would like to help in any way I can. Say, tomorrow at three? I fear I am a late riser, and not much of a morning person." The young man let out a small laugh.

Trunks decided that he was a likable enough fellow, and well, if he did know all of that stuff he could very easily go public with it. He supposed he could hear him out. "Alright, sure. What was your name again?"

"Oh! Hah! Sorry, I may be a bit nervous about this. My name is Oraeaon, though most of my friends just call me Oran. Please do the same."

Trunks nodded, giving the man a small smile. "Alright, Oran. I'll see you at three, then. I trust it's alright if I show up in the usual fashion?"

Oran smiled fully. "It is encouraged!"

* * *

Trunks wasn't sure where the hours went. By the time he looked to his watch, he blinked at it several times. Did it seriously say midnight? He couldn't tell, it seemed like it was moving. He held it to a different light, rotating himself somewhat. His balance shifted and he bumped into someone, mumbling a sorry as he gave the watch another suspicious look. Seriously, it was nine-thirty like twenty minutes ago! Sighing he dropped his arm and took another sip from his glass of champagne. He had lost count of how many he had partaken in. All he knew was that the taste was delicious. Looking around the room he caught sight of 18, speaking with Bulma near the edge of the dance floor. From what he could tell, with his mothers flushed face and loud laughing, she was pretty drunk. He sighed slightly. He was feeling the alcohol too, he would admit. But he wasn't drunk, he was...just right. Still, it was good to see her this way. Growing up, no matter what time line it was, she worried herself to death over him and worked herself to the bone. She deserved this. She often worried that she wasn't pretty anymore, but in this light he believed his mother was still very beautiful. Perhaps he could use the Dragon Balls to wish his mother eternal youth. They hadn't used them to rebuild, after all. He decided it was a good idea. But maybe he should ask her first before dropping that bomb on her.

Crossing the room, he reached the duo with a grin and a hand wave. "Looks like you ladies are having fun."

"Trunks!" Bulma shuffled to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You look so handsome!" Trunks blinked at this. She had seen him before? Didn't they ride here together? He shot his eyes over his mother's shoulder to 18 who made motions of drinking. A lot. He rolled his eyes.

"Mother, everyone's leaving. Maybe we should head home as well?"

"But we're the hosts! We have to wait until eeeeeeeeveryone leaves, Trunks." Bulma leaned back, nearly tipping over, though Trunks put his hands on her shoulders.

"True, but it'd probably be best if we don't let the media see you falling over drunk..." Trunks looked to 18 and noted she was giving him a devlish grin. He blinked. What was that for? Shaking his head, and rocking a bit, he looked down to his mother. "C'mon, we're leaving."

Bulma apparently hadn't heard the last part of the conversation as she was leaning into Trunks, nuzzling her head into his chest. Tilting her back, Trunks saw that she was fast asleep.

18 and Trunks had left the Community Center and took to the sky from an alley. It was much faster than driving. Trunks had opted to give 18 his suit jacket so that she could stay warm, with him being able to surround himself and his mother in his ki as he flew. As they flew, Trunks eventually heard 18's bubbling laughter. "What's so funny?"

"You seriously can't see it? You're not even flying straight!" Trunks rolled his eyes and grinned. "Well, at least I'm not drunk. Maybe a little—"

"Tipsy? Yeah, I'd say so. It's actually kind of adorable." Trunks let out a sound of 'pfft' before he gave her a grin that made 18 nearly stop dead in her tracks.

"I'm always adorable. I mean, look at me."

18 gave him a smirk. "And so very modest when you're drunk, too." Despite the joke, this was a side of Trunks, her Trunks, that she always secretly liked. While he was sweet and kind, he was always quick to say how 'super awesome' he was. The Trunks before her, also her Trunks she decided, hadn't been like that since he arrived—at least not that she saw. But here it was. It was...endearing.

* * *

Arriving at Capsule Corps in the dead of night, the trio landed fearlessly on the front lawn. Trunks was sure there would be ramifications for them leaving, and certainly having left the limo driver wondering where they went, but with his current level of alcohol intake he didn't really care. They entered the house and Trunks found himself nearly tripping over every piece of furniture they owned. 18 sighed, but said nothing. Seriously, he didn't remember them being in such inconvenient locations. Finally, he reached his mother's room and 18 opened the door for him. Entering, he placed her gently on her bed. He only removed her shoes before pulling the covers over her. They then quietly exited, and shut the door with a soft click. Sighing, Trunks stood straight from his great effort of tip toeing. 18 hadn't bothered, convinced that Bulma was passed out. She wouldn't have heard if they had summoned Porunga in her room. Trunks shot his eyes to 18 who was turning to walk away. He wasn't certain if it was the alcohol, the fun evening, or what exactly, but he had the desire to kiss her. And alcohol, being as it is, told him this was a very good idea. Quickly he reached forward and grabbed 18's arm, spinning her back towards him.

Sadly, the demi-Saiyan's senses were off. He did catch 18 out of the spin, though not after the android had slammed into him and sent the two to the ground in a tangle mess.

"Trunks! The hell!?"

Trunks merely looked up at 18, who rested atop him, with a sloppy and goofy grin. "You're beautiful, 18.."

18 narrowed her eyes, surveying the lavender haired swordsman suspiciously. "Thhhhanks?" She opened her mouth to speak more, though Trunks leaned up and quickly captured her lips, silencing her and stunning her slightly. She blinked slightly, though returned the kiss. It was soft, their lips barely touching, and the kind that was clearly meant to simply tease her. Or so she thought. Trunks ran his hands up the curves of her body, earning a shiver from the android and tangled his hands into her nicely done hair, cupping her head as he kissed her again, this time with a passion she hadn't felt from the young man in years. Unconsciously 18 sighed, meeting his desires with her own. The kisses, while slow and deep began to come quickly, primal need surging through Trunks and 18 had to force herself to break away.

"Trunks...I can't..." This came between pants, her breathing having sped up. She wanted to, sure, but not here—not on the floor in front of his mother's door, and certainly not until she was completely sure how she felt about him. And then there was the alcohol involved. While she was barely feeling the copious amounts she drank, thanks to her being an android, Trunks was clearly a bit tipsy. It was nice to know, though, that under the influence he wasn't loud and obnoxious, nor was he violent—he was simply lovable.

"Y, yeah...sorry. I—"

"No, Trunks, it's fine it's just...not here." She quickly followed up, as it appeared Trunks was about to simply lift her and carry her off. "And certainly not so soon into...whatever this is. You've been drinking Trunks, and while it's nice to know it gets you...more tolerable" Trunks grinned, though 18 kept speaking to stop any of his snark remarks, "this isn't something we should decide. Besides, I have to get into thestuff about you that I won't like, right?" She grinned this time and Trunks seemed to nod dumbly.

"You're right, I'm sorry 18...I just...I dunno what came over me..." 18 stood up, moving to help him up and offered a hand.

"I'll just...stay laying here for a moment. Heh." She narrowed here eyes before she felt her face flush at the reason.

"Seriously, Trunks!?"

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry it's so short, but I really wanted to get some sweetness out before the next big event! Please R &R! :D**


	21. Chapter 21: Tuff Times

**A/N: I bet ya'll thought I forgot or cast this aside, huh? No sirs and ma'ams! Life has just been really tough lately. But now, however, I am ready to continue! So, enjoy!**

 ** **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super, and Dragonball GT are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release!****

 **Chapter 21: Tuff Times**

* * *

Trunks awoke to the sun shining in his eyes, causing him to groan and roll over. Even in his still sleepiness he knew that the act was futile. Once he was awake, no matter the time, he was awake for the day. Slowly he pulled the pillow, which he had placed over his head, off of him and pushed himself up. His head hurt just a little, a dull ache but nothing too serious. He supposed this was what was called a hang over, having never experienced one. It could have been worse had he continued drinking, he wagered. Looking to the alarm clock he saw that it was just after noon. That was good. He still had some time before he had to head down to the meeting with Oran. He readied himself quickly by showering with near boiling water. It stung, but it eased his headache enough that he didn't even have to think about it any more. Exiting, he dressed in a solid colored long sleeve shirt, white, and placed on a pair of black pants. With boots secured he headed out to the kitchen to see his mother at the table, 18 standing by the sink. He couldn't fight the lopsided smirk that spread to his face, though he tried to furrow his brows in an empathetic fashion. Bulma had her elbow on the table, forehead resting upon her palm. Her eyes stared into space and her free hand was wrapped around the elbow of a coffee cup.

"Hey mom. How're you feeling?"

Bulma cut her eyes to her son before she let out a small 'ugh' and closed them, clutching her forehead tighter. "Like I learned nothing from my youth." Trunks let out a chuckle. He couldn't imagine his mother as going out and partying all the time. Every time he had seen her, past or present she seemed glued to a lab. Unless she drank herself into being a genius at the keyboard. Trunks's attention was claimed by 18 as she spoke.

"I suppose you're heading out to meet that Oran fellow?"

"You heard about that? We were half the room away!"

"I'm also an android. My hearing is exceptional."

"Well I am a human and I hear you all just fine." Bulma waved at them, eyes still closed. "And please, speak in hushed whispers."

* * *

"So what do you think he wants to talk to you about?" 18 had followed Trunks out the door, looking him over cautiously.

"I dunno. He said he wanted to help in any way he could with keeping the planet safe. Maybe he has something that can help?"

"Or maybe he's going to turn you into a super hero! Costume and all!"

Trunks gave 18 an incredulous look. "Right...how do you even know what super heroes are?"

"When you're literally stuck under ground for years, you'll read anything you can get your hands on. My favorite was Spice Man."

"That sounds like a drug dealer..."

"Super Villian, actually." Trunks stared at 18 and she rolled her eyes. "Just go, already. I wanna hear all about his plans to turn you into Super Trunks! Or, Gold Gambler!"

Trunks was pushed back lightly by 18, grinning somewhat. "Super Trunks is a thing, though. I could show you some time."

"Worst. Proposition. Ever. Now, go. I'll take care of your mother while she swears to 'never drink again'."

* * *

At five minutes before three, Trunks touched down on the grounds of the estate. He saw no guards for the large compounds, though he noted a plethora of cameras mounted just on the outside alone. He supposed that if the man knew about Cell, than he took at least some measures to give himself an early warning system. He hadn't even made it to the steps before the grand wooden double doors opened revealing Oran. He had cast off his suit from last night and now wore attire similar to Trunks, a long sleeved shirt and pants.

"Welcome, Mr. Briefs! I'm glad to know that aside from strong, you are also punctual!" He gave the demi-Saiyan a large smile and Trunks found it infectious, returning the smile.

"Yeah, well, my mother is rather a stickler for time tables. So what did you want to see me about?"

"Oh, not here! Come in, come in!" He ushered Trunks inside, and the swordsman had to admit he was blown away. The place was massive, and he wondered how something this large had escaped Cell's notice for so long. It was a wooden structure with large wooden columns and a grand stair case that went two different directions after meeting a landing. Blinking at it all, Oran caught sight of the look and gave a chuckle. "I suppose that you've never seen something so big before. At least that wasn't ruins."

"Y-yeah...how did you...?"

"In due time. A drink?" He offered Trunks a drink he had prepared, and the Saiyan took it, sipping it. It tasted like some sort of herbal tea, though it was chilled and sweet. He decided that he liked the taste, and took another sip.

"Your mother is not the only technological genius. While sure, my intellect pales in comparison, I can assure you I am no slouch. But even so, there are advancements that neither one of us have dared to try, or at least that we couldn't understand."

Trunks raised a brow at the man. "You mean someone more intelligent?"

"Indeed. He created biological life. Grant it, that life was evil, but life nonetheless."

Trunks brought the glass from his lips. "Gero."

"Indeed. Though my aim isn't to emulate his playing God. My goal is to create synthetic life, or perhaps enhance the life through bioengineering. The ability to cure diseases, to make the lame walk again. To lead the world from it's terrible past into a brighter future."

Trunks narrowed his eyes, surveying the man. Sure, it seemed like a noble goal but what he was referencing...

"And to that end I would need the aid of your female friend, Ms. Lazuli I believe she called herself. Though bluntly put, an human android designated 18."

"And what exactly would you want with her?"

Oran pursed his lips, setting his glass back onto the wooden table. "I would need to see how she functions."

"No." Trunks said this on reflex. Noble goals, sure, but he wanted to create even _more_ androids. He wanted, bluntly put as he would say, to dissect 18.

Oran closed his eyes and gave a small smile, nodding slightly. "I assumed that you would say as much, but I at least had to try. Very well, I will not keep you. Let me see you to the door."

Trunks set the glass down, though as he bent to do so the world seemed to spin and he crashed into the coffee table, collapsing half of it and hitting the floor. "The hell?"

"My, that took longer than I thought. I put enough in your drink to kill an elephant. Fascinating." Oran stood over him, though Trunks saw several. Unsure which to focus on, he tried to respond, though darkness claimed him before he could.

* * *

The first thing Trunks felt as he began to regain consciousness were many forms of pressure across his body, including his neck. They seemed to be every few inches, all the way down every limp, and even across his forehead. As he slowly opened his eyes, he saw Oran standing at a large wall of consoles, and above this monitors. The monitors, he saw, were the feed for the cameras he had noticed on his way in. The world still spun, a bit, but being held still helped Trunks steady himself. He glanced down at the straps. Metal into a metal bed that was completely vertical. Really? Metal? Did the man have no idea that he could level buildings?

"I wouldn't try that, if I were you." Oran replied, his back still to Trunks. Shocked to silence, Trunks merely looked to him. How did he know...? "You've been out for a few hours now, and those straps are not just for show. They have been siphoning your energy, leeching it and storing it to your left. Oh. You can't turn your head, sorry. Any way, Mr. Briefs, it's a battery."

Trunks grit his teeth. "And why, exactly?"

"For when you become an Android, of course." Trunks raised a brow.

"Though not defective as Gero's were, mind you. You have no idea who I am, do you? None at all?"

Trunks was silent for a moment. He felt a spur of cockiness. "I really hope it isn't something cliché, like his son or something."

Oran let out a laugh. "No. Fact is, I am not even human. I am the bio engineered product of a race your forefathers destroyed. Now I do not blame you for this, I'm not so ignorant as to believe that the sins of the father pass on to the son. What I do believe, though, is that the Saiyans should have been subdued and placed into service of us, the Tuffles. Instead we tried to co-exist, and they wiped us off the map. Well, almost all of us. But how I came to be here is of no consequence. What does matter is that I am the last of my kind, and you the last of yours—and you hold the key to infinite energy. The key to a better civilization!"

"And you want to rip her open and figure it out how to get it. She's a person!"

"She's a machine! A _defective_ one at that. But that's no matter. No doubt she has the ability to detect the life force of other people, and is in tune to yours. I've slowly been siphoning that away, lowering it. She will see that, and she will come to investigate." Oran gestured to the monitors. "Those are creations of mine, or rather, improvements from models my people used on Planet Tuffle. Able to detect the life force of those who enter their field of vision. As soon as she arrives, we will know."

Trunks raised a brow. "They detect ki?"

"In your terms, yes."

Trunks fought the grin. This guy was in for a world of hurt, because as far as he knew, 18 had no ki signature. "And what if I decide to not stick around long enough for that to happen?"

"You are bested, Saiyan, by science no less. I do not wish to harm you, only to unleash your potential, to create the first and only Saiyan in service of the Tuffles. Of course we'll have to remove some parts, but I assure you the process will be painless."

Trunks let out a small 'hmph'. "Unleash my potential? Right. Well then, I think I should just show you first hand." Trunks began a low roar and Oran merely shifted his weight. Reaching over to a surgical tray atop a cart to his right, he secured a tablet and looked it over lazily. Trunks felt the Super Saiyan strength gift his body, saw the golden hue as he ascended. It lasted for only a second before that energy too was drained from his body with such force that he let out a scream of true pain. The gold faded and he felt his long lavender bangs brush the side of his face again.

"And the more energy you produce, as your transformation allows, the more is siphoned. Fear not, you'll get it back. After all, something will have to power the new you."

* * *

The sun had already began to set and 18 cast an annoyed look out the window. Trunks had been gone quite a long time. A simple meeting certainly shouldn't have taken this long. Sighing, she turned the TV off and tossed the remote to the couch beside her. Bulma had long since retired to the seclusion of her room, drawing her dark curtains and resting in the dark. Closing her icy blue eyes she expanded her senses for Trunks's energy. It didn't take long as she felt it. Being as far away as he was she wasn't surprised it was this low, or he could have been suppressing it. Her breath hitched in her throat as she felt it sky rocket and than drain in a single second. Not the simple transforming and de-transforming, as she had come to know that rise and fall. This wasn't an instantaneous peak to instantaneous peak. This was a peak, which wasn't his peak, and a rapid fall. And that begged the question of why, if this man knew all that he had done, he would be transforming to show him anything.

18 huffed and stood, looking to the hallway and then the door. Something wasn't right, and that could have been a beacon of help for Trunks. Better safe than sorry, she supposed.


	22. Chapter 22: From Bad to Worse

**A/N: Told you I hadn't given up or abandoned this story! n_n**

 ** **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super, and Dragonball GT are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release!****

 **Chapter 22: From Bad to Worse**

* * *

18 soared across the ocean at all the speed she could muster, tearing waves and creating a funnel in her wake. The water remained swirling in circles long before she passed, crashing to a rest back in the depths nearly a full minute after she had passed by. Her blonde hair, back to its usual style, whipped around her face as she kept her senses focused on Trunks's meek power level. She had never known him to suppress it. No, this was something else. As she got closer she found that it was actually still shrinking, and this was cause for concern.

* * *

Trunks could barely keep his head up as he felt his energy being continually drained from him. He was physically weak now, as if he had been awake for years on end. Tired, sore, though not tired enough to actually sleep? It was an odd feeling to him, and he couldn't exactly place it. He did know, though, that he didn't like it in the least. He focused his sight on Oran as the man moved to and fro about his lab. Apparently he had set defenses, mechanical creations of his own design to attack 18 the moment the sensors detected her arrival. Finally, he worked up the strength to speak again.

"I don't know how you hope to stop her...she's nearly as strong as I am. Your robots aren't going to do much."

Oran looked over his shoulder to the man before turning to face him fully and giving a full smile. "If you must know, they are equipped with powerful stun guns. My aim isn't to kill her, after all I am not certain how she functions. I need to understand that before I can begin. Of course this could have been avoided, had you not destroyed Gero's lab."

Trunks gave the man what he hoped was his most venomous look. "That man was a monster...and so are you."

Oran scoffed. "People call everything they don't understand an atrocity, or monsters. People fear the unknown. But why, Mr. Briefs, are you so intent on protecting her? Have you come to care for the machine?"

"She isn't a machine, she's a person."

"People have souls. She does not. She is malfunctioning property."

Trunks huffed, the exchange taking a lot out of him. He managed to finish his part, however. "Fuck. You."

Oran shook his head. "I will never understand you Saiyans. Here I am offering you a better life, of eternal life, as well as the betterment of this planet as a whole and you scorn—oh? What are you looking at?" Oran had caught Trunks' blue eyes flick to the monitor and he turned. Sure enough, upon them, was 18's lithe form landing on the grass of the front lawn. There were no alarms, no indication of a living life form.

"Hm. Now that is odd. She possess no biological energy reading." Oran looked back to Trunks. "She would, of course, if she were alive. No matter. My soldiers, also machines, will subdue her. The stun gun generates an electromagnetic pulse that will disable her systems, rendering her nothing more than a lifeless doll." Oran fiddled with his tablet before he looked to Trunks. "Behold."

* * *

18 landed in a jog on the lawn, looking around. The sun had finally went over the horizon so her vision wasn't obscured by glare. Honestly, the place gave her a foreboding feeling, though she wasn't if this was because of what she felt or if she just didn't like the style of the house. She liked to read, and every novel with a haunted mansion she imagined looked like this place. Minus the derelict lawn, this was obviously well taken care of. She hadn't even made it two steps toward the front steps when the doors opened up and out rolled at a dozen mechanical beings. They were atop single wheels, a mono-cycle of sorts, and their bodies were cylinder in nature. A tube like arm protruded from each side of the cylinder, the ends shaped like spray nozzles on a hose. A single red, glowing eye adorned the cylinder. The fanned out and surrounded the android in a semi-circle and 18 merely gave them all a blank look.

"Some welcoming party..."

Without a sound all of the robots raised both arms, the nozzle like ends pointed directly at her.

"Annnnd, that's a threat. Alright then." 18 quickly brought her right hand around, unleashing a slash of pink colored ki from her palm. The energy struck the faux soldiers and caused them to explode simultaneously. 18 stepped through the smoke, ascending the stairs as she tucked a stray hand of hair behind her ear. "Honestly. Now that was just rude."

* * *

Trunks didn't bother to fight the smirk that slowly crept to his face. Hell, even those muscles seemed to ache. Oran huffed and strode to the entrance of the room. He fiddled with a panel before the metal flooring at the threshhold folded back, revealing a grate. Turning, he approached a device next to Trunks. He was typing furiously on it before a low hum came from it. Oran gave Trunks a wary eye. "If my Soldiers cannot attack in time, then I will just subdue her myself."

Trunks slowly surmised that the flooring must have been of the same design as the soldier's weapons, meant to disable 18. Oran then crossed back to the large terminals below the security feed. He typed a bunch of buttons and Trunks heard something like a cannon going off, with enough force to rock the entire building. "And, plan B."

* * *

18 walked with a purpose down the halls, her focus on Trunks's every shrinking power level. Occasionally she ripped a door from it's hinges and peeked inside. She quickly came to the understanding that Trunks was below her.

After finally finding the stairs down, tucked under the large stair case in the foyer, she felt the ground beneath her shake and she quickly levitated slightly to maintain balance. Her icy blue eyes narrowed before she descended the stairs. The bottom landing wasn't well lit, but she kept her hand on the wall, which was some sort of metal, as she made her way towards what she guessed was the exit—a dim light at the end of it. Reaching it, she stepped into the room, immediately seeing Trunks strapped to a device at the far wall.

"Got you."

18 looked to the source of the voice, the man she had noted Trunks spoke with last night. He threw a lever and 18 looked to her feet just as electricity crackled and popped.

She blinked before looking back to Oran as his face fell. "Impossible! You should be disabled!"

18 said nothing as she stepped off the platform.

"Electromagnetic pulses should disable, or overload your wiring! You shouldn't be able to function!"

18 reached up and tucked her hair behind her ear for the second time since she arrived. "I'm only _half_ machine."

Trunks watched as 18's expression darkened. He had seen that look before, in a different time. It was the same murderous look she had whenever he had managed to anger 18 during a fight. "18..."

18 stepped further into the room, moving towards Trunks as Oran slinked back against the wall. "S-stay away from me!" 18 gave him a cursory glare as she reached Trunks.

"Wow. You look like hell."

"Good to...see you too..."

18 reached up and ripped the metallic straps off two at a time, tossing them over her shoulder. Oran, who had been trying to move towards a specific cabinet was cut off as one of the objects slamming into the ground at his feet with enough force to puncture the metallic floor.

Trunks collapsed into 18's arms and she gently set him down into a sitting position. "18.." Trunks looked to the woman as she stood, her mouth a thin line. No words were spoke, but Trunks understood: 18 was going to murder Oran.

18 turned just as Oran managed to open the locker and produce an advanced looking weapon. Baring it down on 18, it was quickly shot from his hands by a single beam of energy by 18. His other hand came around and released a clear shockwave of ki that launched the man into the wall before he crumpled to the floor.

Stopping at his feet, 18 reached between his flailing arms and secured his shirt, lifting him up from his sitting position. Her right hand, which was free, went back and poised itself with fingers pointed forward.

"18...don't." Trunks breathed this as loud as he could and 18 looked back to him.

"He could have killed you, Trunks!"

"Yes, but...he can't do anything now..."

"You didn't hesitate to kill 17! Why now?"

"17 left me no choice...he hasn't hurt anyone but me...just let him go. He can't do anything."

18 looked back to Oran as the man spoke rapidly.

"He's right, I won't hurt anyone! Just please, let me go and I'll leave you both alone!"

18's scowl became darker before she shot her hand forward, puncturing the wall right by the man's head. Ripping her arm free, she shoved him roughly back down. "If you hurt anyone ever again, you won't have time to regret it." Turning, she left the man, and grabbed Trunks in her arms and headed for the exit.

* * *

"Slow down...I can't..."

18 cradled Trunks in her arms as she flew, he not having the energy to stand much less fly. She heeded his orders and slowed her flight to a near crawl, giving him a soft look.

"So he was trying to turn you into, what? An android?"

"I think...the correct term...is cyborg.."

"I swear, I will drop you." 18 managed a hard look, though Trunks merely gave her a small chuckle in reply.

The duo arrived at Capsule Corps and Trunks had rejuvenated enough energy to manage to stand, though he had to lean on 18 as he did so. The sight that greeted them made Trunks's blood freeze. The front door to Capsule Corps had been blown off it's hinges, and all was silent. There was no sirens, or guard forces on the move.

"Mother...!"

18 looked to Trunks and he nodded in silence. He understood. 18 walked him to the door, which he grabbed onto for support, and she entered the house. She immediately headed for Bulma's room, finding the door in the same fashion as the front. 18's breath hitched in her throat, as the woman was not present and she closed her eyes, focusing on the small but familiar signature that was Bulma. She found it, within the complex, and the general direction told her it was the lab. She bolted there, finding Trunks having had made his way there straight away. Even then, with him barely able to move, the duo worked well together without speaking. Trunks knew 18 had went to Bulma's room, so he checked the only other logical place his mother would have holed up: her lab.

Bulma lay stretched on the floor, face down. The locked capsule case, which held all of her most valuable creations, lay opened with capsules strong about. She was alive, 18 knew, as she could feel her energy. Reaching the woman, she rolled her over into her lap and looked to Trunks who slid to a sitting position on the floor. Looking back to Bulma, she gently shook the older woman.

Bulma's blue eyes slowly opened and she blinked, looking around as if confused. She suddenly sat up quickly, forcing 18 back.

"The Time Machine!" Bulma crawled over to the capsules and began looking them over. "It took the damn Time Machine!"

"It?" 18 cocked her head.

"One of Oran's robots, I bet. He said something about a Plan B..."

18 stood up and headed for the door, though Trunks grabbed her hand. "Don't...we took forever getting here...he already has the time machine, and you put the fear of Kami in him...if I were him, I'd have already left."

18 huffed and turned to him. "And what's he going to do? Travel back a few minutes?"

"Even if he did, the actions wouldn't affect us here unless he gets himself killed—like Trunks did."

"You act like that was on purpose..."

Bulma ignored him. "If he's just going to return to time to change something, it'll create another time line. That's all. Honestly, we've nothing to worry about."

18 bit her lip. Somehow, she doubted, that it was that simple.


	23. Chapter 23: Recovery and Revelation

**A/N: A bit longer than a week, but as promised! A small side note, thank you SO much for the follows over the past bit. I look forward to continuing this story full steam ahead! That being said…**

 **Chapter 23: Recovery and Revelation**

* * *

Trunks lay in bed, propped up against his headboard with pillows supporting his back from the wood. In his right hand was the remote for the large TV catty corner from his large King sized bed. He was completely drained: exhausted. It was taking him much longer to regen his energy than he expected, though his mother assured him there was nothing medically wrong with him. So, he had been relegated to strictly bed rest with soup and other foods in constant supply. The day time TV show he was watching barely managed to keep his attention, though his attention was thankfully torn away from it as 18 entered the room, looking him over.

"How're you feeling?" Her icy blue eyes surveyed him critically.

"Fine! I should really be able to get out and move around, right?" Trunks flashed his best large grin and 18 rolled her eyes.

"Nice try. But…" 18 crawled onto the bed, making her way to Trunks, being sure to straddle him as she leaned to his ear. "I think I know a way to make you better…"

Trunks felt the tips of his ears burn, alongside his cheeks. "O,oh?"

18 had leaned back, placing her finger lightly on the bone just where the soft flesh of his neck started. Slowly tracing it down she peered through blonde bangs that hung down. "Perhaps…we'll start with some actual food…" Her finger reached his abdomen. "After all, the only way to a Saiyan's heart is through his stomach." Her hand stiffened and she rammed it forward, piercing the defenseless Saiyan's abdomen.

* * *

Trunks shot up, a gasp of air coming as he looked around his room. The light level in the room told him it was either early morning or late evening, though without the sun beginning to beam through his windows that meant it was evening. The TV sat in the corner, the low volume giving only discernable conversation between the two actors on the screen. Trunks instinctively had reached for his stomach and he reluctantly moved his hand to where he could see it. Mostly because he knew there would be nothing there, though also partly because he was afraid there would be. A heavy sigh came from his lips as he leaned back and looked at the ceiling. This bed rest was killing him. He was a warrior! Not a sick child too weak to even move about the house. He understood he should take it easy, but he should be able to at least move about! Wait, that was it! He was a warrior! Could his mother or 18 really stop him? Well, 18 maybe, but he doubted in his condition she'd really try to use much force.

Of course she wouldn't need to either.

He pushed the covers back, standing slowly as to not get dizzy, and moved to the bathroom. He needed a shower, after the cold sweat he had woken up in.

After his shower, the Saiyan Swordsman exited his room—though not after peeking his head through to see if anyone was going down the hall. He just needed a walk. Perhaps some cool night air. He moved through the halls relatively quietly, the robot servants that he ran into not even acknowledging him with more than a cursory greeting. The lavender haired Saiyan poked around, finding his mother in her lab. He made sure to stay out of view—that wasn't a fight he was interested in getting into right now. His gut flipped at the thought of going to look for 18. He hadn't had a nightmare about the Androids in quite some time—he supposed it was because he was much stronger now. Still, he supposed that checking in on her would help ease the uneasy feeling the dream had left him with. And so, he navigated the hallways yet again, his socked feet padding near silently as he reached the turn where her room was. Her door was ajar, cracked as she usually had it. He made his way to the door and slowly opened it enough to eye into the room.

He instantly wish he hadn't.

The Android had just tossed her shirt to the floor, arms folding back to reach for her bra. Alarm bells in his brain ringing loudly that he shouldn't be there caused him to take a step back. His string of bad luck that started with Oran continued, however, as he stepped back into one of the various cleaning robots that had been rolling past the room. It tipped over, the rotary tire spinning just next to his right arm as Trunks landed on his rear.

"Error. Error. Error." The robot continued to speak and Trunks moved to push himself up, though he stopped as he heard a voice.

"Well, it's right about one that thing."

Trunks looked to 18, who covered her still clad chest in one arm, the other's palm pointed directly at him. "You made a grave error."

Trunks felt his blood run cold, though he wasn't sure if it was from her words or what she thought she had caught him doing.

"18, I can explain!" Though the Android didn't give him the chance, bringing the hand down hard on his head, causing him to let out a howl of pain.

* * *

Trunks sat on his bed, hands between folded legs as a fresh knot grew on the crown of his head. His eyes were averted in a semi-pout that the source of said knot found somewhat endearing. Still, 18 didn't let it show. Instead her icy blue glare remained fixed on him as her arms were folded in their signature manner. "Explain."

"You _hit_ me!" Trunks grumbled.

"You were peeping, like a lewd boy."

"I was not! I was just..checking in on you." Trunks finally looked back to her. "I…had a bad dream."

18's eyes softened slightly. "And that's why you got out of bed….well…I apologize for hitting you then." 18 sat on the bed next to him. "But, you had it coming. Nothing's free in this world, especially peeks." She gave a small grin as Trunks looked to her. He feigned upset again, averting his eyes, though a grin crested his lips.

"Don't worry, they're not as big as I thought."

In his weakened state, the young man couldn't stop the second blow of that evening from hitting him.

* * *

The next day Trunks awoke early, his sharp mind causing him to nearly fly out of bed—at least, the best he could. When he ordered his breakfast, he also ordered two dry erase boards be brought to his room. 18 arrived, clad in sweat pants and a tank top, carrying both with an arched blonde brow.

"Hey! Yeah! Come in!" Trunks allowed her entry before he shut the door and moved to take the dry erase boards from her hand. Starting to tear the plastic packaging from them near immediately, he stopped as 18 stared at him. "….what?"

"Well, something must be wrong if you're not gorging yourself first…"

Trunks grinned and rolled his eyes before he continued, setting about to hanging the dry erase boards side by side. "Wrong? No. Well, yes. But not with me." Once hung, he picked up one of the black markers and popped the top off with his teeth, spitting it in a random direction. He pointed the marker at her. "Oran got away, but I don't think he's as far away as we think. It hit me as soon as I woke up." He immediately began writing on the board as he continued. "He's using time travel-"

"Brilliant deduction." 18 set the breakfast on the night stand and turned back to him, folding her arms under her chest.

"Thank you, I try." His sarcastic remark flew back as he continued. "Yes, but he doesn't understand it like we do. At least, I don't believe he does."

"He must have some understanding, or at least knowledge…it was his backup plan, after all."

Trunks nodded, eyes darting to her as he pointed with his finger at her. "Right, but I think he believes that his actions will directly affect the time line. After all, you all had no idea my actions had re-shaped your reality, until I said something. So, that means he only knows of this time line." Trunks drew on the board to illustrate his ideas as he went on. "But he knows about the Saiyans, this much is true. I don't think he knows very much about my predecessors, though. And depending on how far back he goes…"

"He'd need space travel to get back to his home planet to get a Saiyan." 18 finished.

"Right. Or…ya know, wait for Goku to land. But, if he did go back to the past that I went to he'd find himself hard pressed to capture anyone. They're much stronger than I am…"

18 raised her brows. "Really?"

Trunks gave her a skeptical look. "Oh, hell yeah. But that leads me to my point—he doesn't know that. When dealing with time travel it's best to deal with what you know. He's a scientist, he's not dumb, so that means…" Trunks looked to 18 to finish.

He was met with a stare. And then a shrug.

Trunks sighed and then turned to her, placing his hands on her shoulders, one still holding the marker. "He's going after me. The other me. The _weaker_ me. Nobody knew who I was until I killed Cell, right? But he did. So, why risk unknown variables when you can just get what you want, because you know where it is."

18 blinked before furrowing a brow. "Well…I guess, but…if he does only go back a few years…I'd still be there, and so would your mother."

"But you wouldn't know him. Neither would I, or mother. He could very easily join us as a fellow scientist." Trunks turned back to the board. "And if he dies before that, no harm no foul—so long as he doesn't tamper with anything…ya know…turn people into Super Saiyan Androids." Trunks placed his hands on his hips and looked to the white boards, a proud smile at his drawings and explanations.

"But you weren't a Super Saiyan…let alone a fighter…" 18 sat on the bed, a hand running to tuck blonde strands behind her ear. "…pretty ineffective Android."

Trunks glanced to her. "Well, I suppose he could program me to know how to fight. Er. The other me. Whatever." Trunks frowned as a realization hit him. "I suppose the downside could be if Cell killed him and then took the time machine…"

18 sighed. "See? We're no closer to a solution. Now eat." A gesture to the food. "And none of this talk about an Android you, alright?"

"Cyborg, really."

This time, Trunks was able to dodge.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright! Glad to be back in full swing! Please R &R! See ya guys soon! :D**


	24. Chapter 24: Out of Time

**A/N: Back with another chapter, a liiiiiittle bit longer break than I intended. xD As if the title isn't ominous enough! Stay tuned to the author's notes at the bottom….I need may need some help from some lucky readers! Also, as I stated I'd give forewarning: There is a lemon in this chapter, and I marked the section with an asterisk so that people can avoid it should they want. It's my first time giving a crack at writing one, so I tried to be as tasteful as possible!**

 **Chapter 24: Out of Time**

* * *

The dry erase boards in Trunks' room had seen a little more use. He had run scenarios of what could go wrong and possible outcomes of Oran dying and how they could affect them. Of course, he could wake up and everything would be different and he'd never know the difference…but it kept him busy as he continually regained his strength. He was standing in front of said dry erase boards, arms folded and one still slightly bent to chew on the cap of the dry erase marker when a knock at the door caught his attention. He turned to approach it, tossing the dry erase marker onto the bed as he answered the door. At the portal was his mother.

"Hey Trunks." She said this simply as she slid into the room. She immediately spotted the boards and walked over to them, eyeing it before cutting her eyes to Trunks. A smirk formed. "I see someone is my son after all…"

"I didn't realize that was up for debate." Trunks approached and looked the boards over as his mother turned to him.

"Well. You know. There's that stubborn Saiyan part of you who can't pick up a hint."

Trunks lowered his eyes from his boards to his mom, raising a lavender brow. "What do you mean?"

"18 has been bringing your food and everything else in here, waiting on you hand and foot! And you've been in here pouring over these boards hashing what-ifs!"

"It's important for a scientific process!" Trunks argued, though his mother gave him an incredulous look.

"Don't try and lecture me. You and 18 should spend some time together. Watch a movie or something!"

Trunks took a sharp breath, as if weighing the option. Of course, he would have been remiss to say he didn't miss 18's presence. "Alright, sure." His mother turned to leave and Trunks turned to her as well. "Why didn't you just have 18 get me a Senzu bean? I'd have been fully healed already."

Bulma didn't stop, though looked back as she answered. "Because if you just healed up, you'd never learn to not talk to strangers!"

* * *

Trunks spent the better half of the afternoon researching movies that he thought 18 would like to watch. He had past memories, but he found that in those he was a bit of a dork around her. She liked things he would define as 'girly' but she was also a veritable bad ass. Still, she had said several times she wanted him to see her as a woman. And so, he had settled on a movie that apparently had been popular before the ruckus with Cell: The Diary.

And so he placed on a long sleeve shirt and a pair of sweat pants, retrieved the disc with the movie that he had legally obtained, of course, and proceeded to 18's room. Approaching her door he gave a small knock. It didn't take long until she answered, dressed for lounging as she usually was: a tank top with a pair of sweat pants as well. She looked up to him, reaching to wipe blonde strands behind her ear. "Oh. Hey."

"Hey." Trunks produced the movie from behind his back, the plain disc in a clear case.

18, leaning on her half open door, eyed it with her icy blue eyes. "…did you make me a mixed tape?"

"What? No!" Trunks blinked and looked at the disc before he huffed. "I figured we'd watch a movie together…you know to…spend time together."

18 fought a grin as she looked to the disc and then back to Trunks, teetering with the door before she opened it. "Didn't think you'd spend time with me with all that time travel talk."

Trunks entered the room, slapping the disk case against his palm. "Well, that stuff is important…but I also realize that there are other things that are important too."

18 gave him a sly look. "Well, you did say our life wouldn't be normal." She reached her bed and climbed atop it, leaning back against the head board. She watched as Trunks approached the TV and placed the movie in. He turned to her and she cocked her head to the side of the bed next to her. As she guessed, he awkwardly moved to it and climbed up. With the lights dimming as the TV detected a movie was being played. The android felt the Saiyan next to her was tense, and then moved to rest her head on his shoulder, snuggling up to him.

* * *

Trunks found the movie rather dull, though he admitted that he liked the feeling of the woman next to him, snuggled up to him. About halfway through he adjusted and 18 leaned off him. "Arm sore?"

"Just falling asleep is all."

18 nodded mutely, grabbing his wrist and wrapping his arm around her and snuggling back up.

"Oh…well that's better…I guess?"

18 noted his blush and hesitancy. "Don't like it?"

"N-no, it's fine…I wanted to, just…wasn't sure what to do. That's all." It was truthful, and honest, and awkward. That was the Trunks 18 knew.

"You've already seen me without my shirt you perv, putting your arm around me isn't a big deal."

Trunks started. "I-I didn't…that was an accident! I wasn't peeping!"

18 giggled and leaned up, kissing Trunkses cheek. "I was teasing. Is that better?"

Trunks grinned. "Yeah, a little."

18 rolled her eyes. "You're a dork."

"Hey, I beat Cell. So I'm a strong dork!"

18 seemed to mull this over in her head, rolling it back and forth. "I suppose.." her tone softened as she peered up at him through her bangs. "But are you my dork?"

Trunks blinked.

"Trunks, were snuggled in bed watching a movie…that's what dating couples do. I do…I love you Trunks, I just don't want you to feel obligated to do this because you said you would."

Trunks blinked again before he gave a small smile. "18…" He sat up, pulling his arm back from around her before he turned and faced her. She blinked, looking at him in a questioning manner before he placed his hand on her cheek. She rested her head against his hand. "I'm not doing this because I feel obligated. I'm doing this because I enjoy your company…"

18 lifted her head. "And the bad dreams?"

"Are just dreams. They'll fade with time…Hah. Pun."

18 rolled her eyes. "You still didn't answer the question….what are we? Are we a we?"

Trunks looked at her for a moment before he grabbed her chin and pulled her into a soft kiss. "Is that an answer?"

18 bit her bottom lip. "Mmm, maybe.." Trunks chuckled and leaned in to kiss her again, another slow long kiss. When they separated 18's eyes opened slowly. "That'll do."

Trunks grinned before he turned and sat on the edge of the bed. "Alright, guess movie time is over." 18's hand grabbed the bicep of his shirt. He looked back and saw her smooth skin slightly flushed.

"You…could stay…you know?"

Trunks raised a brow, looking around the room. "Er. I mean…if ya want me to, I'll sleep in the chair."

"No..I mean you can sleep…in the bed, with me." Trunks blinked before he felt his own cheeks heat up.

"Err…w-well, I mean…"

"Just stay the damn night Trunks!"

"S-sure!"

* * *

*Trunks found himself waking up in the middle of the night. He had slept, apparently, on the edge of the bed. The reason for his awakening had been to use to the bathroom, and thus he got up and quickly did so. Moving back, he saw 18 was still asleep, though she had rolled towards where he was laying. He crawled back onto the bed, pulling the covers over him. No sooner as he did that, he felt the warmth of 18 as she snuggled up to him. He stiffened some as he felt her chest brush against his arm, and then the light tickling of her breath on his neck. Trunks was torn between staying as he was and rolling over away from her, as he wasn't sure what was appropriate. After all, this was a rather intimate thing, and she herself was asleep. Or so, he thought.

"You can hold me too, Trunks…" Her voice was soft and low, obviously from just waking up. He turned slightly to look at her, and her icy blue eyes peered at him through strands of her hair.

"Um..sure, if you want."

"If you want." She repeated this, though Trunks knew she was leaving it up to him. She had been nothing but open with him about her feelings, and he had been reserved with things like this. She had been steering whatever their relationship had been, and now was. Most of their kisses had been at her initiation. Hell, nearly all of their physical contact too. This was her giving him a chance to reciprocate. If she was willing to go halfway, Trunks knew he should be willing to do so as well. He shifted to his side, facing 18. She snugged closer, and Trunks managed to wrap an arm around her waist, on the side she was laying on. His other hand seemed lost, though, and he just settled on placing that one over the blankets draped over her.

The duo laid like that for what Trunks guessed had to have been an hour, though he knew it was probably much shorter. The silence was broken by 18 speaking. "You're still tense…do I bother you? Or is…it this?"

Trunks looked to her, before pressing his forehead to hers. "No, it's just…" Trunks trailed off.

"Speak your mind Trunks, there's no reason to keep things to yourself." She locked her eyes to him. "It's okay, I'm not going to judge you."

Trunks pursed his lips. "Alright, u,uh…" He swallowed. This was harder than he thought.

18 looked up at him before she shifted, running her leg up his. Though they had sweat pants on, she still noted he shifted away. A small, 'hn' escaping from her throat. "Trunks…are you…?"

Trunks grunted. "P-please don't do that."

"Oh? Do what?" 18 ran her leg up a little higher and Trunks grunted again.

"That."

18 shifted slightly, whispering into Trunks ear. "Use your words, Trunks."

"18, please stop teasing me…"

18 nipped at Trunks ear, causing him to hiss slightly. "Who says I'm teasing you?" The guttural growl that escaped Trunks surprised 18, though not as much as him shifting his weight, and rolling atop her. Her blue eyes stared up in surprised at Trunkses eyes, which had a beast behind them she hadn't seen since the fight with 17. It quickly faded, though, as Trunks blinked.

"Er…s-sorry, I.."

He was cut off as 18 leaned upon her elbows and pressed her mouth to the young demi-Saiyan's.

It was Trunkses turn to be surprised, but not by 18's sudden kiss, but by the tongue that slid into his mouth. He found himself returning the kiss, her smooth tongue playfully rubbing against his own. The duo slowly laid back to the bed, the kiss continuing as Trunks ran his hand under 18's shirt. 18 pulled away, a sharp breath taken and Trunks blinked.

"No, you're fine Trunks…it's just that…being touched like that is, nice."

"A,alright—"

"Stop talking." 18 pulled Trunkses back to her, pressing her lips to his again. The kiss started slow, continuing this time until Trunks broke it, bringing his lips to the porcelain skin of 18's neck. Another sharp breath was taken by the Android this time, and her delicate fingers played with the hem of his shirt. Finally, as Trunks alternated between kissing, nipping, and suckling at her neck, the young woman tugged at the shirt. Trunks took the queue and leaned back, removing his shirt. The light from the moon coming through the window highlighted the definition of his muscles. Though her eyes were drawn to a scar in the middle of the swordsman's chest. Her blue eyes softened slightly, reaching up and running the tip of her index over it. She raised her eyes to Trunks, who remained leaned back on his knees.

"Cell. There's a matching one on my back. Shot clean through me."

18 leaned up and kissed it lightly.

"It doesn't hurt…if anything, this is what brought us together…my little lucky charm."

18's eyes softened more. This Saiyan, her dork, could be sweet…completely different from the lavender haired swordsman who wanted to kill her when he first arrived. She took the time now to admire the rest of his body, well sculpted from years of training and fighting. It was completely different from her Trunks, but not a change she disapproved of. She crooned her neck up, kissing Trunkses collar bone before she reached to the edge of her own shirt. She removed it cleanly in one stroke, causing her perfectly rounded breasts to bounce free from the cotton material.

Trunks had to fight the urge to look away, instead taking in the sight of the woman's porcelain flesh illuminated by the moonlight. She was perfect, and she was willingly giving herself to him. The thought alone made his chest surge with something he was unfamiliar with. This feeling, though, drove him to press his lips back to hers.

The feeling of her bare breasts against his bare chest caused his skin to feel afire. Their kisses, that once had been slow and sensual, had become heated, 18 nipping at Trunks lip. As Trunks moved back to her neck, kissing and nipping down to her collar bone, 18 rolled her hips up to him. Trunks returned the action feverently, earning a gasp in response from the woman. She sat up against his kiss and placed her thumbs in the waist band of her sweat pants, pulling them down, causing Trunks to break the kiss.

"U,um…" Trunks began.

"Yes, Trunks. For me, this has been long overdue…I've lost you before, almost lost you again…I love you, Trunks."

Trunks looked to her as she fully removed the sweat pants, a dark pair of simply underwear beneath. He couldn't discern the color, but 18 quickly pulled some of the covers over her. Trunks took a single gulp of air before he removed his own pants, producing his swollen member struggling at the fabric sheath that was his boxers. He slid back beneath the covers, atop the blonde haired woman as she urgently pulled him into another kiss.

The heated kisses remained for a time before 18 found her hands wandering over Trunks back, reaching the waist band of his boxers and sliding her thumbs beneath them and ran them back towards his hips. Trunks broke their kiss and gave a small growl. For the last bit of encouragement, 18 nipped at his neck and placed a heavy sigh in his ear. Needing little else, and fully under the throes of his horomones now, Trunks removed his boxers quickly—giving 18 the time she needed to remove her own underwear—before crashing back into 18's lips with a heavy kiss.

Trunks body shook with anticipation as he felt the tip of his privates brush against 18's, causing a small shudder from her. There was nothing else needed, she was ready—as was Trunks—and 18 found herself gripping Trunks shoulders as the Saiyan gently pushed his hips forward.

18 buried her head into the crook of his neck, eliciting a gasp as the young man entered her fully. There was no 'pain' perse, but there was a small amount of discomfort. Whether from having to adjust to him, or if this was her first time, she was unsure. Still, it wasn't anything she couldn't deal with.

She had been made to kill Son Goku, after all.

Trunks hissed as he fully enveloped himself in her. The heat and smooth walls made his teeth grit. There was no way he could last long, he felt, which disappointed him as he was sure he'd disappoint 18. Still, he hadn't moved, and 18 brought his attention back to her as she ran kisses up his neck, cheek, and finally planted a single on his lips before resting her forehead against his. Locking eyes with her lavender haired love, she slowly rolled her hips against his: a signal that he could move, but more so testing the movement for her. A wave of pleasure hit her in a way she hadn't expecting and her breath hitched in her throat.

Trunks sighed against 18's movement, but he took the hint. His pace started slow, a gentle grinding of his hips against hers as he kept his forehead pressed to hers, eyes locked. As with all things, though, this came to an end as both found their movements quickening. 18 buried her head into Trunks neck again, her breaths coming quickly in waves of sighs. The world had seemed to fade away around the two. The only thing that mattered to them was this moment, the two of them entwined in an intimate embrace.

Trunks breath hitched in his throat. He was close, he could feel it. 18's legs snacked around his hips, locking her ankles as their movements had quickened and became more forceful. The change in the feeling with her movement pushed Trunks over the edge. A grunt escaped his throat as the toe curling pleasure of his release hit him.

18's own breath hitched now in a sharp intake, whether from the sudden violent thrust into her, or from the rush of warmth that she felt with Trunks release. Her body went rigid at the feeling and she dragged her nails across the young man's shoulder blades as the duo finally fell to a stop of tangled limbs and sweaty bodies. Silence reigned among the duo, the only sound their labored breaths as Trunks remained atop her. Finally, he spoke as he nuzzled his head against her neck.

"I love you…18…"

18 kissed his shoulder, where her head still rested. "I love you too….now you really are my dork."

* * *

"No, I _don't_ care what you think." The young man turned to look at his old friend, the look on her face that of someone who was taken aback. "It's our job. We're losing people because of this, so it needs to be fixed. One way, or another."

"But...but you can't just go and kill someone...because...because that's wrong!"

"Maybe. But for that timeline, it's what should have happened."

"You're just picking a fight! A fight you know you'll regret!"

"Of course I'm picking a fight, that's the point." He stopped and looked to his old friend. "Now, go back to the City. If anyone asks where I am-"

"You know I'm going to tell them the truth, right? Because this isn't right Orion!"

"You do what you have to do...and so will I." And with that, the young man began climbing the spiral stair case that would, eventually, take him to his destination.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright, and that's that! Sorry if it wasn't to people's level of approval. Now, on for that special someone I had need of! I'm looking for a beta reader to proof read chapters, ensure continuity amongst chapters, as well as push me to make dead lines I set for releasing a Chapter. If you're interested, please let me know in a PM! R &R!**


	25. Chapter 25: Orion

**A/N: Really need to find that proof reader to keep me to my deadlines. xD This damn chapter missed it like 3 times! Still looking for someone to proof read and stuff! If interested, send me a PM!**

* * *

 **Chapter 25: Orion**

Trunks awoke to warmth he was unfamiliar with. Usually, the warmth of the sun was the only thing that caressed his body, and this wasn't quite it. As he slowly began to reach consciousness, he felt a slight tickle on his Adams apple, as if someone was breathing on him. Azure eyes slowly opened and he spotted the golden locks of his girlfriend sharing a pillow with him, curled directly into his chest. Memories of the previous night came flooding back and Trunks heart skipped a beat before he took a deep breath and sighed through his nose. She was truly beautiful, laying there asleep. He produced a hand from beneath the covers and ran it over her smooth cheek. Her brows furrowed before slowly her own blue eyes opened and she regarded the young man before her. He saw her cheeks redden slightly and the young man felt his own do the same.

"Hey…morning." Trunks leaned in and kissed her forehead softly. "Sleep well?"

"I feel like I've slept a week…and not in a bad way. You?"

"Like a 10 ton back of senzu beans. But I'm kinda sore…" Trunks rolled to his back and felt his abdomen scream. "I guess…uh…I over worked myself."

A sly 'hn' came from 18 as she kissed his shoulder. "So I gave you a work out now is it? Who'd have thought there was an area where I was the superior?" 18 felt the heat rush towards the Saiyans head and noticed he turned it away, pouting.

"I'm still not a hundred percent…"

"That's implying that if you were you wouldn't be so tired."

"Well, yeah. I mean, I'm in great shape."

18 cocked her head, placing a thin digit to her lips as if considering Trunks point. "Mm. Alright, then we'll just have to see."

Trunks cheeks reddened and he averted his eyes. Clearly they would share their passions again at some point, but talking about it so casually was an alien thing to him. Still, he gathered his pride: "Fine. And then we'll see who's sore."

* * *

18 had allowed Trunks to get dressed first and leave. He had been too shy to allow her to get up while nude, as if they hadn't just slept together. Still, he insisted seeing her naked was a different thing entirely. 18 merely rested her head, propped up on her hand, and watched as Trunks gathered his own things and left. He probably didn't want his mother to catch him, but surely he wasn't so foolish as to think 18 wouldn't tell Bulma. In fact, after she showered she was going to have a nice long chat with her adoptive mother-in-law. For now, she stood in the shower, running the steaming hot water over her smooth skin. Her thoughts inevitably went back to last night, and the feelings they elicited weren't unpleasant. Her small hand rested on her lower stomach, remembering the feeling of Trunks release. Could she be pregnant? While Trunks insisted she could, and from what she seen of the videos from Gero's lab it stated she could—for a sick reason—but certainly there was so much modification that it couldn't be easy. She, for one, never actually experience a cycle—which usually meant her body wasn't producing eggs. Unless there was so artificial type of egg production going on, that should mean she wouldn't be able to reproduce. Still, stranger things had happened in the world—after all, time travel was possible.

Ah, the time travel. Oran had went to the past, Trunks insisted, as going to the future would be a moot point. What's more, he insisted that Oran was going to go after Trunks. She supposed it made sense, her cunning mind telling her it made the most logical choice. But that wouldn't change her timeline right? Trunks would still be here…but the thought of another Trunks, especially a Trunks she personally loved, being subjected to Oran's ambitions made her feel…angry. She should have just killed the damned man. Her thoughts soured now, she turned the shower off and stepped out, grabbing her towel. No, she couldn't let those thoughts ruin her day—today, after all, was their first day as lovers.

* * *

Trunks proceeded towards the kitchen, and found his mother and 18 congregating at the usual spot. Seriously, they needed a livelier living room. Passing the clock on the microwave, Trunks noted it was after noon. Man, he… _they_ had slept a long time. Finally, he glanced to his mother and caught her sly smirk. He did a double take, and then looked to 18 as she hid her grin behind a cup of coffee. Bulma spoke.

"So, Trunks, did you sleep well?"

Trunks cut his eyes back to 18, having looked to his mother, and shot her an embarrassed look. She would pay for this later. In the back of his mind, a small part of him voiced that if she wanted to talk to his mother about their intimate time, he'd give her something to talk about. But he quickly shook that off, being too embarrassed by the situation, let alone saying that. Instead he merely tucked his chin to his chest and mumbled an affirmative. Bulma's response was quick.

"Good. 18 said she worried she'd hurt you, but I tried to tell her it's the other way around. I mean, Vegeta—"

"Can we not?!" Trunks blasted this, earning a cackle from his mother.

"I do find myself wondering if the me from the timeline you saved winds up with Vegeta. I mean…he was a _very_ considerate lover. I mean, at first of course. He needed….training."

Trunks wiped his face and threw up his hands. "I understand, I'll leave you two to your talk." Exiting the kitchen, Trunks hadn't made it halfway back to his room when something spiked his senses. He looked towards the direction, albeit just the hallway wall, before focusing it in that direction. There was definitely a power there…he oriented himself. Dende's lookout was the complete opposite direction, let alone this being nothing near the feel of Dende's ki—or strength, for that matter. This power was far stronger than Dende, and had a rough nature to it that was nothing like a Namekians. It reminded him more of….he raised a brow. That…couldn't be right? Regardless, the energy was approaching, fast, and Trunks acted quickly. Clad in a usual black longsleeved shirt, he quickly tossed on a pair of matching denim pants before grabbing his sword and rushing to the door, calling out for his partner without even thinking about it.

"18, incoming out front!"

The sound of a chair slamming against the floor told him she was right behind him, and scooting of another told him his mother behind her. "Mom, stay inside please." He called this aloud as he exited the front door to their house on the Capsule Corps grounds. Entering the noontime weather of a typical fall day, Trunks strapped his sword to his back and looked towards the direction of the incoming energy. 18 came to stand next to him. Unlike he, clad for a possible battle, she wore a pair of leggings with a hoodie covering her torso. She..did look adorable though, Trunks would admit, but those thoughts were for another time. For now, they'd have to see if this were friend or foe.

The answer to that question wouldn't wait long, as a young man—probably the same age as Trunks, give or take—approached and landed in front of the duo. He remained at somewhat of a distance, his face displaying a small smirk and his dark eyes showing a poorly veiled aggression. His skin, lightly kissed by the sun, was shown in several places. His black hair was spiked, though fell in a similar manner to Trunks own style. He wore a sleeveless shirt that hugged his muscular frame bore a symbol on it Trunks didn't recognize. This shirt led down to a pair of khaki colored shorts. His feet covered in hiking boots that were a worn brown. "Ah, good. You were waiting. This saves time…pun intended."

Trunks raised a lavender brow. "Who're you?"

"That…doesn't matter. But for honor's sake, you may call me Orion."

18 scoffed. "That's a weird name."

"Can it, you sentient washing machine. I'll deal with you in a second. Now—"

"I suggest you leave." Trunks spoke with a firm tone, his blue eyes which usually held warmth now a steely blue. "We don't want any trouble."

"Neither did I" Orion said, shrugging, "but you've caused enough of it that I just _had_ to get involved."

Trunks glanced to 18 then back to the young man. "Are you with Gero? Oran?"

"No, and no. You don't know anyone I'm associated with…other than yourself, but then how truly does one know one's self?"

"Stop speaking and riddles and say what you mean." 18 stepped up next to Trunks, who had subconsciously stepped towards the man.

"I suppose in the end it doesn't matter…you won't remember when this is all over anyway." Orion sighed. "Very well. I'm with an elite force of warriors whose sole purpose is to fix distortions in time, to deal with those who meddle in affairs better left alone. That look on your face tells me you know exactly why I'm here."

Trunks eyes remained narrow. "I'm not apologizing for saving Goku. If there's a future where I don't grow up living in hell…where Master Gohan doesn't die…then I'll take whatever punishment you want to dish out."

"What?! No, idiot. You actually got a pass for that." Orion pointed to the ground. "I'm talking about this fucked up mess you call a Timeline. You're playing house with a walking talking sex doll. She's not a lover, she's not even human. In the correct timeline you come home, you kill the androids and you kill Cell. Period. Of course there's others, too, but we're talking about this steaming pile of shit right now."

Trunks breathed in sharply as the young man casually flung insults at 18. The android, however, merely spoke cooly.

"Can I break his arm?" Trunks shot her a look. "What? It's not fatal…"

Trunks looked back to Orion. "Like I said, we're not looking for any trouble." His Saiyan blood surged. "But if you think that means you won't get a fight, you picked the wrong timeline."

* * *

 **A/N: R &R! I promise to have the next chapter up quicker. I hope. ._.**


	26. Chapter 26: Lynn

**A/N: To those still reading this, thank you so much. After my computer died, and I was able to get another one, soon after I was taken in for a bunch of medical issues. I'm back now though, so please! R &R!**

 **Chapter 26: Lynn**

* * *

A chuckle erupted from Orion. "Yes! That's what I want to hear!" The ground, frozen from the first frost the night prior, cracked a bit as Orion spread his feet some. "An answer fitting of a warrior!"

Trunks remained silent, his face stern before he cast a look to 18. His stern face lightened immediately as he cocked his head towards the guy. 18's own eyes rolled.

"Fine. I swear, all you think about is fighting."

"Can't help it." Trunks admitted this as he turned back towards the young man. "Though this isn't going to be much of a fight. I haven't met a human who can keep up with a Saiyan." Trunks began walking towards the young man, sword still sheathed. "I'm not one for violence, Master Gohan's teachings; however, there's an exception to every rule.

Orion watched the young demi-saiyan approach, his grin becoming feral as Trunks approached him with a cocky tone. "I swear, just like your father..." This gave Trunks pause, making his physically stop at the mention of the late Prince.

"W-wha-"

This was the opening Orion needed, launching himself less than a dozen yards to Trunks, his right fist coming down in a heavy blow that stunned the swordsman. Orion followed up by bringing his left fist around into Trunk's gut, doubling him over. Trunks was still off guard, stunned by the assault as Orion immediately grabbed his head by his ears. Forcing Trunks to loot at him, Orion slammed his forehead hard into Trunkses nose, shattering the thin bridge and causing Trunks to give a shout as he was released. Watching the lavender haired fighter stumble back, Orion stepped forward and brought his boot up, kicking Trunks square in the chest and sending him not through the door he exited, but just beside it. Careening into the building, Trunks crashed through the coffee table and into the sofa, splitting the frame clean in two.

"Tch. THAT is not your best shot, Trunks. Until you decide to take this fight seriously, how about I just beat on your sex doll?" Orion turned, left hand grabbing his right arm just above the wrist. Rotating the wrist, he stretched it out before doing the same to it's counterpart. "What do you think, 18? Are you in to man handling?" A single step was taken towards her before 18 launched into action.

18 lunged, and in response Orion swung his left arm in a quick jab. 18, though, was no novice to battle. Her fighting instincts were carefully calculated processes from a super computer aided brain. Of course a fighter, able to dispatch Trunks in a few moves, would have the instinct to lash out at any movement. Using this knowledge, 18 stopped short of Orion, catching that left arm by the wrist with her own left hand. Pulling the arm down brought Orion towards her, while she at the same time brought her right elbow out subcutaneously. The result was Orion being pulled face first into 18's elbow, shattering the bridge of his nose as he had to Trunks. Orion let out a howl of pain, holding his nose as he wretched back. 18 calmly stepped beside him before her left foot came down on his left knee at such an angle, and with precisely enough force to snap it completely in two. The screech of pain let forth made the squeal of pain from his nose sound as if a whimper. Unable to stand, Orion had enough battle instinct to take to the air to remain mobile. Though he was so overcome by the pain that he did little more than float away diagonally while holding his leg and grunting in pain.

"You asked if I'm into 'man-handling'. I'm actually pretty good at it."

Orion glared through his bangs, teeth grit. His once dark eyes shifting an incandescent blue-green. "Y-you….fucking bitch. I...am going to murder you."

18 was physically taken aback by what she saw. Almost immediately she was physically thrown back a small distance as a golden aura exploded around Orion. His dark hair, now golden, shifted with the amount of energy being radiated forth. Orion shot forward quickly, securing 18 by her hair and wrenching her over his shoulder. A scream of pain produced from 18 as she was flung by her hair over his shoulder, as if a child discarding a toy.

Orion turned after his target immediately vanishing from view as he moved at speed's the naked eye couldn't see. He appeared in 18's trajectory, grabbing her again by the hair before using it to halt her flight. Another scream of pain produced, but Orion used the back swing of her momentum to slam a heavy punch into her stomach, causing the android to nearly fold in two. He then sent her into the street with a clear wave of ki. Eyes narrowed in focus and pain, and teeth still grit, Orion watched as she slammed into the pavement of the street right next to the curb. She wanted to break bones? Fine.

He descended next to her, grabbing a fist full of her hair and using it to slam her head against the curb. A grunt came from 18, though she immediately went limp as blood spattered the concrete. "How's that, huh? Stupid fu-"

Orion was cut off as he immediately jumped back before Trunks' sword struck the pavement from above, with enough force to embed the sword into the street up to an inch from the hilt guard. Trunks was immediately on the offensive though, his own golden aura exploding to life around him with a scream of intolerable rage.

Just as a massive golden beam exploded from his outstretched palms. Reaching it's target in just barely a second, the beam exploded in a white-gold light that drowned out the color to nearly the entire city. The explosion rocked the air above the street that led to Capsule Corps. Trunks wasted no time, his actions fueled by little more than rage and instinct. Ripping the sword from the ground, he took two steps over to Bulma's aerocar parked in the drive way. Face a mask of quiet fury, icy blue eyes glanced to the smoke above the street, and back to the car. Without a word, he wrenched the door clean off the hinges. This proved a smart move as a beam came from the smoke, aimed directly at Trunks.

The swordsman was no novice, much like his partner. He quickly kneeled and used the dislocated door as little more than a shield. Setting it at an angle, he stood and swung it just as the beam connected, batting it away. In the same motion, Trunks brought the door back around and hurled it into the smoke. A sound of metal striking flesh, combined with an 'oof', told Trunks he hit his mark. Still looking at the smoke, he grabbed the front bumper to the aero-car and hurled it as well. This time, however, he followed directly behind it.

Orion had backed out of the smoke, his clothes singed and torn. His leg hurt like hell. Trunks was throwing things at him like they were in a domestic dispute. This wasn't going according to plan. Trunks was stronger now than he was when Orion had fought him—which technically would have been the future. This timeline was thoroughly fucked. These thoughts weren't able to linger for long, as a giant object came bursting through the smoke plume. Orion barely had time to dodge it, blue-green eyes wide as he saw Trunks emerged from the shadow, sword tip pointing the way.

"I didn't wanna have to..." Orion growled, unable to finish the sentence as he dodged Trunks' sword. A loud shout expelled energy from Orion, pushing Trunks back and giving him room. If this Trunks wanted to throw cars like some brute, fine. Another shout came from Orion, though this one was feral, originating from somewhere deep within. Almost immediately, Orion's visage exploded with muscle growth. Trunks float back, icy blue eyes still cold but showing some mirth. He knew the weakness of that form—he had lost in it before. This guy may be strong, but he was a novice. The unrefined fighting techniques, the cockiness, it all made sense now. Trunks wasn't at one hundred percent, but he felt he was close. And this guy was going to pay. Steely blue eyes surveyed 18, who was still out cold, though Trunks saw there was more blood. He felt the rage bubbling in him again, like a horse biting at the bit. It wanted out. It wanted control. What was it 16 had told Master Gohan? There's nothing wrong in fighting for what is right. He should let his emotions run free. Trunks took a deep breath as his bulging adversary was still trying to maintain the power up.

Trunks began to let down his emotional barriers, starting with his failure to save people from the androids. The pain led to sadness, which led to what he was hoping for—anger. Anger at himself, anger at the androids, anger at the timeline, anger at Orion for hurting 18. Raw, white hot anger swelled in Trunkses' stomach as he grit his teeth. He was still holding on, grasping at strands of sanity while simultaneously trying to let them go. Eventually, the eroding barriers proved to weak to hold out the sorrow and rage Trunks had repressed for so long. A wail came from his lips as his golden aura exploded around him. The air whipped and churned, the sheer amount of kinetic force creating lightning that crackled around his body. Everything was fucked. The timeline, his feelings for 18—who was a former enemy—his plans to reunite 17 and 18, Oran running off with the time machine, and now a mysterious Saiyan who critically injured the woman he loved...one of the very same androids he swore countless times to destroy. The frustrations he felt seemed to manifest, his golden aura licking, lightning crackling around his form as the ground began to shake. His wail of anger, pain, and confusion drowning out the battle cry of his bulked up adversary.

As Trunks felt his power peaking, that white hot fury rising from his stomach with his wail. It didn't just want out, that anger wanted control and finally...Trunks released it. Trunkses' cry was sharply cut off, replaced with howling winds, whipped up from the energy radiating from the angered Saiyan. A deep, stomach-fed growl came from his lips as he focused his eyes on the larger opponent. The best way he could describe this, was an out of body experience. Trunks saw himself, squared off with the larger man. He himself was hunched over, teeth grit and eyes wide, heaving as if he was physically labored by something. And then, he was moving. His movements terrified Orion, he could see it on his face, and honestly they kind of scared Trunks too. It was as if a primal force, his very Saiyan instincts were guiding him.

He reached Orion in less than a blink, immediately releasing a flurry of blows that were far too fast for Trunks to keep up with—despite being the one to throw them—and surely faster than that of the engorged Saiyan who opposed him. The flurry was finished with a heavy knee to Orion's stomach, doubling him over before a heavy back hand sent him airborne. Trunks hunched down, teeth grit and wide eyes staring at nothing in particular. Energy swelled around him, cracking the ground as he placed both palms atop his head, over lapping. Bringing them forward, and thrusting both overlapped palms, Trunks heard his voice cry: "MASENKO!"

Orion managed to right himself, teeth grit and eyes flashing with rage. Just what the _fuck_ was going on!? Trunks wasn't this powerful. He had beaten him before, several times. He wasn't a fighter, he was a thinker. But this Trunks….this one was different. Something had made him more in touch with his Saiyan side than the one he knew. It was as if he was someone else entirely. He was a fucking man possessed. Eyes widening, he brought both arms across his body in defense, the yellow light from the beam approaching him bathing the entire vicinity. The Masenko exploded on contact, sending out a concussive force that whipped that cracked the asphalt.

Trunks watched himself jet into the smoke, exiting the other side with Orion. He secured his hand on his enemies hair, wrenching him airborne before Trunks rammed his fist into Orion's face while holding him. Releasing him, Trunks quickly grabbed Orion's ankle and flew to the ground, slinging him face first into the cracked asphalt. Trunks saw he wasn't done though, as he watched himself kick Orion airborne yet again, though the Saiyan was starting to fight back.

Orion was sent airborne but he quickly righted himself. Teeth grit, panting, eyes wide with both fury and fear as he spit out a tooth. "You….are so fucking dead. Fuck you, this timeline, and this planet." Orion placed a hand over his head, a massive red-black swirling orb beginning to swirl and rapidly engorge itself. Within seconds it was already the size of the Capsule Corps campus.

This brought Trunks back to reality, as if he had been watching himself and then suddenly staring at Orion. This was bad, he was serious. He could see, feel the malice from the man. It didn't help that his outburst had caused him to exert more energy than he thought. He had trouble just maintaining his Super Saiyan form. The ground shook beneath Trunks, the orb Orion producing already far stronger than he could stop. Rushing him would do no good, he'd merely launch the attack and kill Trunks and 18 anyway.

"What's wrong, _Trunks?_ Lost that fire in your belly? Don't worry. I'll put it back in there."

Fatigue catching up, Trunks hit his knees, breath labored as his golden hair fell to it's usual lavender locks. "D-damn..."

Orion's grin widened with his eyes, giving him a manic look before he flung the orb down at Trunks. The massive attack, easily the size of the entire city began moving. Trunks remained on the ground, hands and knees braced as he watched rocks and pieces of the street begin to rise in the air as the orb approached.

"Alright, I think that's enough."

Trunks raised his head. He didn't know that voice, and he couldn't see anything as the massive orb blocked his view. Suddenly, in a whip of air and a surge of ki, there was someone in front of him. The figure was feminine, a halo above her head. Trunks watched as she, casually, caught the orb and bounced it up as if it were nothing more than a beach ball. The destructive attack was jettisoned airborne with a deceptive amount of force from the light tap. As the orb left, Trunks merely blinked. It was knocked away? Just like that? The young woman, maybe a little older than he, turned to him.

She was clad in a gi similar to how many of the Son family would wear. The colors, and symbols were vastly different however. The primary color of the gi a forest green, the under shirt pure white. The symbol on the left side of the gi was one Trunks couldn't place. He had seen it somewhere before, he just wasn't sure where. It wasn't the symbol that Orion bore, no, this was something else entirely. And it wasn't the usual kanji that Goku and Gohan used. Her hair, a chestnut, was pulled into a light pony tail. Her bangs framed her delicate features, large emerald eyes gazing at him with an emotion Trunks wasn't sure he could place? Was that relief? She offered him a dainty hand and a small smile. "That was pretty intense, huh?"

Trunks looked to the hand then to her. Sweat poured down his forehead, his blue eyes conveying his suspicion.

"Hey, c'mon. If I was gonna fight you would I have stopped that attack?"

Trunks opened his mouth but was cut off by Orion landing tenderly on the ground, his form shrinking back to normal size as he released his transformation. "Lynn..." The girl in front of Trunks turned.

"You're in trouble, you know. The Supreme Kai of Time is on her way, personally. Elder Kai too."

Orion's face seemed to drain before he simply scowled. "I'm pretty banged up. Do you have a Senzu?"

"I do." Lynn turned to Trunks, reaching into the band of her obi to pull out a small pouch. Giving him a kind smile, she handed Trunks two beans. "You should heal...your friend too."

Trunks looked to the beans then to Orion, then back to her before he took them with a critical eye trained on Lynn. "Friend of his, huh?"

"Something like that." Lynn said before she turned and tossed one to Orion. "Here you go, jerkface. Maybe you'll learn your lesson now."

Orion caught the bean, giving her a feral grin. "I'm a Saiyan. This just made me stronger."

Lynn rolled her eyes before turning the shining emeralds to Trunks who had already downed his bean and was currently making his way to 18. Once there, Trunks kneeled and tenderly rolled her before he surveyed her. She was out cold, her breath shallow. Shit, she couldn't eat a senzu bean like this. He popped the bean in his mouth and began crunching.

"Can you believe this guy?" Orion asked as he approached Lynn. "Trying to give a senzu bean to a machine."Lynn shot him a glare and the Saiyan shrunk back.

Trunks crunched the bean before he scooped up 18's head gently. He put his lips to hers and pushed the bean in before tilting her head back and goading her to swallow it naturally. She did, and Trunks waited for the bean to take effect with his breath held. He watched her wounds seal, her golden brows slowly becoming less tense. Finally, her icy eyes opened and Trunks gave her a relieved smile. "Seems like Sleeping Beauty just needed a kiss from her Prince, eh?"

"Don't flatter yourself." The small smile 18 held, though, showed Trunks she was hardly angry. Helping her up, he watched her survey the area before her eyes landed on the newcomer and Orion. "You didn't kill him?"

"Well, I tried...I wasn't at a hundred percent."

"Sounds like an excuse to me."

"Hey, gimme some credit, I kicked his ass!"

"You were about to die, dumb ass." Orion called and 18 started after him, though Trunks stepped in front of her.

"He's right. She saved me." Trunks pointed to the young woman who was fiddling with her halo before she caught the androids eyes and gave a nervous laugh and smile.

18 turned her head to Trunks, eyes remaining on Lynn before slowly sliding to her lover. "She stopped an attack that you couldn't?"

Trunks nodded solemnly. That meant she was strong. Very. Strong. He got a read on her ki, of course, but it wasn't anything special. But to be able to over power a Super Saiyan without transforming…he needed answers. "Let's figure out what the hell is going on." 18 nodded and walked beside him as he approached the duo.

"I'm...thank you, for stepping in...Lynn?" Trunks asked.

"Yes, Lynn. And no worries! You'd do the same!"

"Explain who the hell you are." 18 folded her arms.

"We don't owe you shit, you sentient dishwasher."

18 started at Orion, but yet again Trunks stopped her, eying Lynn who huffed and turned to Orion, fists balled.

"Orion, shut up and let me handle this or else." Orion shrunk back, grumbling as he wandered away from the group. Lynn turned back to the duo.

"I don't have long, I told you the Supreme Kai of Time is on her way. She'll be the one to sort this out, but I can explain as best I can." A deep breath was taken.

* * *

 **A/N: R &R, Chapter 27 to follow shortly!**


	27. Chapter 27: The Ultimatum

**A/N: As I said, Chapter 27 shortly following 26! Man it's good to be back!**

 **Chapter 27: The Ultimatum**

* * *

"Time Travel was never thought, or even meant, to be possible. But, as they say, where there's a will there's a way. And so, as you know, you became the first ever person to Time Travel. Now, it's important for you to understand that there are multiple versions of you in every time line. In fact, the timeline you went back to 'fix' even produced a you that gets to grow up with both of your parents. Yes, both. In fact, you lead a generally peaceful life in that timeline. But, that is neither here nor there. Now, when you came back you were suppose to fight and kill the androids."

18 gave Lynn a glare and the halo wearing woman gave her a nervous smile and waved her hands. "I'm not saying that's what has to happen, that's not my call. I'm just relaying what was supposed to happen, is all. Now, from there a lot would happen, but what's most important is what happened in this timeline. There, originally, was no timeline where you two ever...ya know. It simply was never meant to be, but when you died fighting Cell, Trunks, it broke something very fundamental with the timeline. It created this timeline in which this 18 and a Trunks were very close. But it didn't just create it, it _replaced_ it. So when you came back-"

"That's when stuff got really weird." Trunks confirmed and Lynn nodded.

"Add to that your wish on Namek and we have a whole hot mess in the timeline. But, let me back track. That timeline that was erased, when you came back and defeated the androids and then Cell...that you would later go on to meet the Supreme Kai of Time. She would tell you that you had two choices: Face punishment for Time Traveling, because ya know it's _illegal_ , or help her. There were fluctuations in Time that would begin to affect everything if they weren't stopped—and you were the only person she knew of that had ever time traveled. And so, you joined up with her and founded what became the Time Patrol. And our job's are to constantly patrol time, and keep anomalies like this one from happening."

"So if that Trunks was supposed to found the Time Patrol, but that timeline was written over..." 18 followed.

Lynn nodded. "Yes, that Trunks...our Trunks, disappeared. And since then, so have Time Patrollers, vanishing because without Trunks they never would have came to be. That's why Orion came he...he lost someone very close to him due to that."

"Hard to believe anyone liked that guy." 18 grumbled, folding her arms.

"It was his daughter." Lynn confessed and 18 found herself shrinking into the chair in which she sat. "His...his anger is understandable, I'm sure you can see. His intentions were good.."

"Yeah, well, the path to Hell is paved with good intentions." Trunks rested his forehead in his hands. "So, now what?"

Lynn opened her mouth to speak.

"Now I offer you the same thing as I did then, Trunks." The voice caused everyone to become startled, including Bulma who had been silent as she listened to the tale. The owner of the voice was a rather young looking girl, pink in color with pointed ears and red hair that fell just below them. Her face, though kind, held a gaze on Trunks that he wasn't sure how it made him feel. Anger? Sadness? Familiarity? He stood, though, and bowed. She was a Kai, after all.

"H-hello, Supreme Kai of Time."

"Oh Trunks, there's no need to be formal! We've known each other for years!" Her bubbly voice filled the room as she entered, being sure to wave to Bulma. "Hello Mrs. Briefs! Long time no see!"

"It's Ms." Bulma corrected and the young Kai nodded.

"Sorry, I kinda get the timelines mixed up sometimes. I'm glad you're well."

"Cut the crap." The room fell silent as 18's voice rang out. She stood. "You're here for Trunks, right? Or to remove this timeline? Just delete us as if we're some project that went wrong?"

The young Kai furrowed her brows at the woman and sighed. "I know you're upset, but you have to understand, Time is a precious thing-"

"So precious you want to cut ours short, huh?"

"Hey, you watch your mouth before I knock it down your throat." Orion entered behind the Kai and she quickly put up a hand and turned to him.

"You! GO HOME! NOW!" Her tiny voice raised, an anger that seemed to shock everyone in the room before Orion simply vanished in a flash of light. She cleared her throat. "Let me start over. My name is Chronoa, and I'm the Supreme Kai of Time, Master of Time Nest, and I'm here to offer you an olive branch not destroy you—unless I'm left with no choice. I don't want it to come to that, but if I must I will." Her voice was as stern as her dark eyes, which rested on 18. The android unconsciously sat back down and the Kai turned to Trunks.

"Trunks. I'm only offering this to you because it's you. If it was anyone else, you would have never been given this chance. I didn't send Orion, that was of his own volition, but you need to understand this: If I truly wanted to destroy this timeline, or fix it, you wouldn't be able to stop me or even know about it. Time Patrollers are good at that, and Orion isn't even the strongest we have."

Trunks felt his stomach drop and a familiar anger rise. She was threatening him, but he knew she was right. She controlled Time. But what really bothered him was that there were others, far more powerful. But he supposed deep down he knew that, since Lynn had handled Orion's attack with such ease.

"So, what? My son goes with you or else?" Bulma asked. She was surprisingly calm, but Chronoa always liked that about Bulma. While she had a temper, sure, she could be very collected especially in the face of problems like these.

"In short, yes."

"But, it doesn't have to be him, right?"

Chronoa tapped her chin as she cocked her head to the side. "No, it has to be Trunks."

"Yes, but not _this_ Trunks, yes? Your associate informed us that this timeline over wrote the Timeline where Trunks became your partner. But there was _still_ another Trunks in this timeline, though he died. With Time Travel, we can get him and allow this Trunks to nuture what he fought so hard to build."

Chronoa eyed Bulma, mouth a thin line. She surveyed everyone before looking to Lynn. "You okay with this?"

Lynn looked around, shocked that she was addressed. "U-uh, this has nothing to do with me! I'm just here to make sure Orion didn't do anything crazy!"

"Yes, but you are our strongest, and most experienced. I value your opinion as much as Trunks' you know that."

Lynn rocked slightly in her chair, looking to everyone before she spoke low, and slow. "Well. It's technically breaking the rules, again. We're robbing Peter to pay Paul. But...it's a sound idea, since they're technically supposed to be the same person..."

Chronoa nodded. "My thoughts exactly." She took a deep breath as she closed her eyes. "I'm sure the Elder Kai's gonna give me an earful for this, but….fine."

"There's a problem with that idea, though. We have no Time Machine." Trunks stood and looked to 18 and his mother. "Oran took it, remember? And the other isn't finished."

"Doesn't mean I can't finish it. I built the original one, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Well then I guess I better get started!" Bulma stood from the table and gave Chronoa a bow. "Thank you, Supreme Kai of Time. You're very kind, to allow the chance to have my son back."

The young Kai blushed somewhat. "Well, alright. I'll leave you to it. I'll leave Lynn here in case some other rogue decides to show up, sound good?"

"….she won't eat any food will she? Do dead people eat?" 18 looked her over.

Chronoa laughed. "She doesn't eat much, but yes she does eat. Is that a fair trade, Ms. Brief?"

"More than, thank you." Bulma looked to Lynn. "C'mon, let's get you a room."

Trunks found himself at a loss. Yet again he was saved by someone else, this time by his own mother's quick thinking. He had been ready to go, his mind made up. His only request would have been that the Timeline remain and he be able to visit home when he desired. But this was indeed a better outcome, and if he looked at it logically having Lynn was a boon. If she was that strong, than both he and 18 could benefit from sparring with her. Perhaps this was for the best. He looked to 18 and she looked up at him through her bangs. Before he knew it he had a comforting smile on his face, 18 trying to fight and hide the one creeping on hers.

They were going to be alright.

* * *

Once everything had settled down, and a tarp had been hung while the building was repaired. The living room was out of commission, though the rest of the house remained serviceable. Trunks was in his room, going over his whiteboard again. With all this talk about Time Travel, naturally his thoughts had fallen back to Oran. And so he was surveying the notes he had taken. If anything he was more lost now. He sighed and tossed the marker onto the tray of the whiteboard, turning to 18.

She was stretched out on his bed, reading a book that was laid down as she heard his sigh. "Guessing the intentions of a mad man is like chewing bubble gum to solve algebra."

"Yeah, but he's still a menace. A menace with a time machine."

"Well, if today wasn't weird enough, I'm sure we'll run into him again."

Trunks lay down next to 18 and she snuggled up to him. "Yeah. Let's just hope he doesn't have what he was aiming for."

18 changed the subject. "You know, hearing about you joining the Kai and making a Time Patrol is something you would totally do."

"Yeah? I was going to...if she'd let the timeline stay, and I could come visit...it was a price I was willing to pay to be able to stay close to you."

18 said nothing, merely stretched up and kissed his cheek before resting her head on his shoulder. "Almost lost you again today then. Twice if what that idiot said was true."

Trunks frowned. "He was pretty strong, but if I had been one hundred percent, I woulda won." He sighed. "At least the Surpeme Kai of Time of Lynn. She seems pretty strong, and she did save me. Maybe we should train with her?"

18 was silent for a bit before: "I don't like her."

Trunks raised a brow, arms folded behind his head as he looked down at 18. She lifted her head, locking her blue eyes with his.

"She's too pretty. Maybe we should train. I could fix that." 18 said this as she lowered her head onto his shoulder.

Trunks let out a chuckle. "Wow. Jealous much? She stopped Orion's attack with ease, she'd prolly cream you."

"Not if I had my partner."

Trunks remained silent as he looked at 18 laying on his shoulder. He kissed the crown of her head. "You always will."

* * *

Trunks had awoken to a knocking on the door. 18, still asleep next to him, merely rolled over and covered her head at the sound. A small grin present, Trunks slid out of bed to go to the door. Opening it he saw his mother, causing him to pull the door closed so she couldn't see in—namely, couldn't see 18 in his bed. She already had ammo, he didn't want to give her a nuke. "H-hey! Morning!"

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Trunks, you're an adult. It's okay. Besides, I'm here on behalf of Dende. He's out front, he wants to speak with you."

Trunks blinked, face brightening before he nodded. He hadn't seen Dende in awhile, so this was good. Besides, he had been meaning to gather the Dragon Balls but life had a way of getting in the way. Not that he minded. The Earth was progessing so well that, minus the population, one would hardly know that mankind had been facing extinction. Throwing on some clothes, Trunks went out front to meet the Namekian.

Exiting the front door, Trunks saw that Dende had indeed come, complete with Mr. Popo who rested on a carpet just behind Dende. "Hey Dende, long time no see!"

"Yes, and nearly never to see each other again after yesterday. I saw what happened Trunks..."

Trunks nodded, allowing his head to bow slightly. "I know, I'm sorry. I told you to leave the fighting to me, and I almost blew it."

"You're being too hard on yourself, friend" Dende rested a hand on his shoulder, "you fought well, but there are limits. Limits that are meant to be broken. Mr. Popo and I discussed ways we could help you, and Mr. Popo spent all night making modifications, but I'm happy to say the Hyperbolic Time Chamber is available for you to use."

Trunks, wide eyed, spoke quickly. "R-really? That's great news, but I've already used it once before, don't I only have-"

"I made some adjustments, Master Trunks. You're able to use it as often as you want, but you have to understand the stress it can cause on the body, and you still can't stay in for more than a day at a time. But please, use it at your leisure."

"Thank you, Mr. Popo, you're too kind." He bowed to the older man and Mr. Popo merely smiled at him. Trunks and 18 were their best shot at keeping the Earth safe, so the demi-Saiyans words weren't needed but his humility was appreciated. "I'll let 18 know. We could use a training space like that. Why don't you come in for some breakfast?"

Dende looked to Mr. Popo before back to Trunks, widening into a large smile. "I was hoping you would ask!"

* * *

"I see, so you are from another timeline" Dende said this as he looked at Lynn, who sat next to him at the table, "but if I may? Doesn't the halo mean you passed away?"

Lynn nodded slowly. "Y-yes, but I'm allowed to stay with my body. Supreme Kai of Time pulled some favors so that I could continue to aid her cause. And, well, now I'm ageless! Smooth skin forever!" She gave a small laugh, though the Namekian sensed the pain behind it. What ever the young woman had been through, that put here where she was, she was struggling to remain positive. Dende gave her a small smile, placing his hand on hers.

"You are very strong, both physically and spiritually."

Lynn looked to his hand before offering him a small smile.

"So the plan is for you to use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber?" Bulma asked and Trunks nodded.

"I used it with Father when I went back in time. We can cover an entire's year worth-"

"I know what it's for, Trunks. My concern is the limit of two people, we have three if you count Lynn."

"O-oh, that's fine! They can use it! I'd probably just hold them back."

18 snorted. "Right. Because single handedly saving Trunks on the planet is what weaklings do."

Lynn eyed her, emeralds surveying her for a moment before she spoke. "I just meant that..."

Bulma looked from 18 to Lynn before she rolled her eyes. It was apparent that 18 didn't like her, as if she posed some threat to 18 and Trunks. She had known her son since he was born, obviously, and while he had some differences, his actions as of late were nothing short of love. She didn't have anything to worry about. "18. Why not let Lynn and Trunks use the chamber for half a day, and you and Trunks the other half—or you and Lynn. If she's really that strong then couldn't both of you benefit from training with her?"

Lynn sat, chin tucked staring at her plate. This was awkward. The disdain that 18 showed her, or rather some sort of jealousy, was obvious. She hadn't come to cause problems, she had come to help—and it wasn't even her call to stay, it was the Supreme Kai of Time's.

18 eyed Bulma, and the elder woman did the same. A stand off of sorts before Bulma spoke. "It's only logical, is all I'm saying."

18 huffed. Bulma had been her go to for everything when it came to advice. And, dammit, she knew Bulma was right. It would be best to set aside petty feelings for the sake of the planet. Besides, she had nothing to fear. She was Trunkses' and he was hers. She was being silly. "Fine."

* * *

 **A/N: And, Chapter 27 also posted. Wooooooot!? R &R!**


	28. Update!

**Hey all! I haven't forgotten about Home, and I am SUPER pleased for all the likes and follows it's received! I just wanted to let you guys know that for the month of November there will be NO updates to the story due to NaNo Wrimo. During this time I'll be working on a separate story that I will post on this site in it's entirety. BUT! I will be sure to post the latest chapter of Home before I do, as I don't want to leave you guys without something to chew on! I'll be leaving this update posted until October 31st, which is when I will post the next Chapter for Home, titled _Hyperbolic Time Chamber,_ where you'll get to learn a little more about Lynn, and why Orion seems to fear her.**

 **For those interested: The story will be in the Legend of Zelda fandom, specifically during Breath of the Wild. The story will chronicle the game, loosely, but more importantly Link's struggles with survivor's guilt, PTSD, and depression—culminating into facing his demons, both physically and mentally. While it's meant to shed light on the struggles that some of us veterans face coming home, it's also meant to be an inspirational tale. If that's something that interests you, be on the lookout for it! The story will be titled "Hero" (quotations included).**


End file.
